


Запах, который всегда с тобой

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: В их семье есть несколько правил, о которых не рассказывают посторонним.





	Запах, который всегда с тобой

1.

В их семье есть несколько правил, о которых не рассказывают посторонним. Даже самым близким друзьям. Поэтому Макс пожимает плечами, отмалчивается в ответ на вопрос «почему вы уехали из Калифорнии?», поэтому отказывается играть в Д&Д с партией в полнолуние, сославшись на тяжелое домашнее задание, поэтому порой ведёт себя как сучка — это слово она в прошлой жизни подслушала от своего отца, который не раз называл так маму, пока однажды не умер, — зазнавшаяся и капризная.  
У неё очень хорошие друзья в Хокинсе.  
Зима уже прошла, а это по-прежнему сходит Макс с рук.  
— От тебя воняет, — цедит Билли, забрав ее из «Дворца аркад».  
— Пошёл ты, — рычит Макс.  
Он прикалывается, думает она про себя.  
Он просто травит. Самоутверждается. Белесое блюдце в небе над головой уже почти круглое, из него вот-вот хлынет. Билли бесится. Он не серьезно.  
— Дура. — Билли смотрит прямо на дорогу, едва касаясь правой рукой руля. Левая болтается на опущенном окне «камаро», леденящий ветер почти заглушает слова. Макс читает по губам: правда.  
Она отворачивается к своему окну, считает фонарные столбы. Зачем их тут понаставили столько, все равно никогда не горят: двенадцать, семнадцать, сколько можно. Они минуют поворот, ведущий домой, и двигаются к выезду из Хокинса. Макс неуверенно ерзает на сиденье.  
— И что мне делать?  
Вопрос звучал бы почти по-взрослому, не дрогни голос в самом конце. А так вышло черте что, полувсхлип. Макс хмурится, обхватывая себя руками, и осторожно косится на Билли. Тот закуривает, салон наполняется привычным едким дымом. Никотин лучше всего глушит запахи, поэтому Билли курит с четырнадцати, а Нил делает вид, что не замечает этого.  
— Дай попробовать, — просит Макс, тяжелое молчание в салоне вымораживает ее похуже шуточек.  
— Малая ещё. Отца вызовут в школу. И кто получит за это пизды?  
— Я не буду в школе. Обещаю, — все ещё пытается Макс, осознавая, что спор бесполезен. Она действительно не может гулять по школе, воняя сигаретным дымом. Этого даже всепонимающий Дастин не поймёт. А Лукас вообще решит, что она тайком встречается с кем-то постарше.  
Она же сучка.  
Макс накручивает на палец прядь волос, прикусывает, шмыгает носом раньше, чем успевает сдержаться. Это нечестно. Все, что сходит с рук ее старшему сводному брату, ей самой либо не положено, либо еще чего похуже. Вдруг для Лукаса от неё уже тоже... воняет?  
— Не реви. — Билли предупреждающе вскидывает в воздух руку с сигаретой, под мегадесовскую «Симфонию разрушения» «камаро» несколько десятков футов едет сам по себе, чуть не выезжает на встречку. Подруливая левой рукой, Билли молча протягивает сигарету правой, не отдавая. Скривившись, Макс перехватывает его запястье и пробует вдохнуть в себя воздух вместе с дымом. Все таким же противным, ничего не изменилось за полгода, как и в прошлый раз, она захлебывается грудным, надсадным кашлем. Слезы теперь текут вроде как оправданно. Билли курит и смеётся. С лихим заворотом съезжает с дороги на стоянку для дальнобойщиков, показывает ей пальцами вниз, подхватывает сумку с заднего сидения и направляется к одноэтажному зданию с парой ресторанчиков и магазином внутри. Совсем стемнело, вдоль плоской крыши уже горят неоновые вывески. Макс послушно сползает пониже, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. На стоянке всего пара машин кроме «камаро», но не стоит провоцировать неприятности. «Что эта детка делает в твоей машине?» — кратчайший проверенный способ втянуть Билли в драку, особенно под полную луну. Ещё одно правило их семьи: избегай, пока можешь. В дисциплине «ускользание» она заслуженный золотой призёр с детства. Дотянувшись до зеркала заднего вида, Макс разворачивает его на себя. Ничего особого там не видно, в темноте салона бледнеет лицо, рыжие волосы как обычно растрёпаны. Остальные девочки в классе превращаются в девушек, обзаводятся косметикой, кто-то с разрешения родителей, кто-то тайком. За помаду дают списать контрольную. Макс не красится и не списывает у девочек, для дружеской помощи у неё есть партия. Они все очень умные, особенно Дастин. Макс чем дальше, тем чаще сравнивает его с Лукасом. Лукас выше и красивее, у него уже сейчас крутые мышцы. И сам он крутой, станет постарше — никому в школе мало не покажется. Дастин… ей неловко, когда кто-то видит их вдвоём, и стыдно перед собой за эту неловкость. Она стесняется своего замечательного во всех отношениях приятеля, потому что он… до сих пор не выглядит парнем, за которого скоро будут драться старшеклассницы. Он слишком мягкий, слишком влажный на ощупь, слишком… пахнет. Его много, и становится только больше с каждым днём. Дастин уже приноровился звонить ей, когда все ещё не сошлись на завтрак и можно переброситься словечком, ловить ее на переменах, подмигивать на уроках, он обволакивает ее личное пространство своим требовательным желанием. И нет, это больше, чем просто дружба. В свои тринадцать с половиной лет Макс в таких вещах не ошибается. Для Лукаса она — сектор «Приз», топовый зачёт в «Многоножке», для Дастина — дверь на секретный уровень, за которой он… о господи, нет, она не будет думать об этом прямо сейчас.  
Билли возвращается, в сумке за его плечом позвякивает. Пошли, кивает он. Макс выходит из машины, держась от него подальше. «Камаро» припаркован на самом краю стоянки, оттуда рукой подать до леса. Они обходят проржавевший указатель «Место для пикников» и длинные деревянные столы между деревьями. На улице не по-мартовски тепло, хоть и сыровато. Шуршит трава, в кромешной темноте Макс не видит, но знает, что она молодая, зелёная. В ней нестерпимо хочется валяться.  
Билли не оборачивается, хотя она уже изрядно отстаёт. Добредя до озера, он спускается по склону, присаживается на камень у воды. Достаёт бутылку пива, заливает ее в себя жадными, большими глотками, как будто сутки до этого ничего не пил. Размахнувшись, запускает подальше в воду.  
Макс осторожно присаживается рядом и замирает, поёрзав.  
Не все правила в их семье обязательно исполнять, но сейчас она предпочитает дождаться, пока Билли сам решит, что хочет говорить. Чёрная вода, посеребрённая луной, выглядит скатертью, наброшенной на стол, за которым вот-вот соберутся игроки, отправят своих персонажей на поиски запретной пещеры с драконом, охраняющим несметные сокровища. Над озером стелется едва заметный туман, присмотревшись, в нем можно различить силуэты. Они зовут ее, тихим скрипом развесистой ивы, шелестом кустов, прохладными касаниями ветра. Макс ерзает на камне, жесткие джинсы потирают возбужденную промежность. Теперь она знает, что имел в виду Билли, когда говорил «воняет». Его густого, головокружительно сладкого запаха не скрывает даже дым.  
— Тут нормально, — хрипло говорит Билли.  
— Что?  
— Иди, остынь, — кивает он на воду. — Я присмотрю.  
«Ты посмотришь», — хочет она огрызнуться, но не может. Он намного более властный здесь, чем в машине. Чем где бы то ни было раньше. Макс чувствует, что рано или поздно сможет с ним драться на равных, но это время ещё не пришло.  
Вообще-то им нельзя находиться рядом. Только в машине, по дороге в школу и назад. Отец Билли строго следит за этим. Теперь Макс немного лучше понимает, почему.  
Она раздевается, как подсмотрела в том фильме, что крутили в мотеле в одну из ночей, когда все сидели на чемоданах, переезжая из города в город, путая следы. Это было связано со смертью ее отца и матери Билли. Большего Макс знать не полагалось. Она медленно вытягивает заправленную в джинсы рубашку. Расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей. Чувствует себя глупо и жарко одновременно. Расстегивает пояс джинсов — они широкие и с тихим шорохом сами падают к ее ногам. Переступает через них, не глядя на Билли, окутанная разносящимся от него запахом, как одеялом, уже нетерпеливо срывает с себя трусы и майку и с разбега ныряет в воду. Плещется, повизгивая. Загребая по-собачьи, рвётся вперёд, к ослепительно серебристому сиянию. Впитывает его, как губка, наполняется им целиком. Откуда-то из-за спины, из леса доносится протяжный волчий вой, его подхватывают на другом берегу. Макс тоже воет вместе с остальными, вывернутая луной наизнанку. Этот звук разбирает ее на части и пересобирает уже по-другому. Она уходит под воду, охваченная судорогой. Она отдаётся ледяной воде. Жар отступает, оставляя отрешенную, выгоревшую пустоту. Вынырнув, Макс гребёт к берегу, ни на секунду не задумываясь, к какому. Она гребёт в полусне, нечеловечески сильная. Выползает на поверхность, отряхивается, поскуливая. Бриллиантовые брызги разлетаются во все стороны. Переступив через ненужную одежду, Макс тычется носом Билли в бок, а он прикусывает ее за загривок и давит всем весом, заставляет улечься на землю. Вместе со стылым, сырым запахом земли наваливается сон. Билли совсем рядом, его горячее дыхание щекочет ухо. Ей надо сказать ему что-то хорошее. Ей надо столько всего ему сказать.  
Не все правила в их семье озвучивают, до некоторых Макс доходит сама.  
Например, проснувшись от дикого холода и того, что Билли нетерпеливо трясёт за голое плечо, она додумывается не задавать лишних вопросов и вообще помалкивать, натягивая сырую, влажную от земли одежду. Не дожидаясь, пока Макс соберётся, Билли поднимается наверх от озера, пошатываясь. Она чувствует себя больной. Липкой. Маленькой. Тесно укутанной в слишком тонкую кожу. Она беззвучно плачет и благодарна Билли, что всю дорогу к машине он не обращает на неё внимания.  
Забираться в прокуренный салон «камаро» физически неприятно.  
— Ты была на автоматах, а потом ушла оттуда со своими придурками, до того, как я за тобой заехал. Ясно?  
Голос у него глухой и как будто смазанный.  
— Ты нашёл нас на свалке, — подтверждает Макс. Она попросит Дастина, они сегодня допоздна должны играть у Майка, но там родители дома, с ними лучше не связываться. Если понадобится, Дастин ее прикроет. — Мы играли там в прятки.  
— Мгм.  
Билли заводит машину, выезжает на дорогу. Хотя «камаро» не разгоняется, в открытое окно задувает совсем уже холодный ветер, Макс подтягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками. Ее трясёт. Кожа на пальцах такая нежная, она долго рассматривает ладонь, поднеся к самым глазам. Трогает себя за лицо. Кости странно ноют — все сразу. Между ног слишком влажно. Не может быть, чтобы у неё так рано пошло. Макс бросает в холодный пот: что будет, если она протечет Билли на сидение?  
— Останови, пожалуйста. Мне… надо.  
Он тормозит, съезжает на обочину. Макс подхватывает рюкзак и уносится в кусты. Луна в чистом, безоблачном небе слепяще яркая, как прожектор. Макс рывком расстегивает джинсы, достаёт салфетку из рюкзака, проводит между ног, нетерпеливо рассматривает, поднеся близко к носу. Ничего ни красного, ни даже розового. Липкая бесцветная жидкость. Салфетку Макс все равно оставляет в трусах, на всякий случай. Подхватывая рюкзак, она оглядывается, но не может понять, откуда пришла. Небо темнее днища «камаро». Кусты затянуты паутиной, гораздо гуще, чем были раньше. Под ногами густое переплетение корней и ещё чего-то вязкого, хлипкого.  
— Билли? — сдавленно шепчет она вместо того, чтобы крикнуть, в последний момент не решившись шуметь. Запахов нет. Никаких запахов, даже от неё самой. Такой маленькой, такой неправильно хрупкой. Макс лихорадочно оглядывается, она не понимает, где допустила ошибку. Она выполняла все правила, но что-то сделала не так. Возможно ли, что она… опять открыла Изнанку, которую с таким трудом запечатали осенью? Одиннадцатая убьёт ее, если ничто другое здесь не справится с этим раньше. Они до сих пор сторонились друг друга с тех пор, как ещё в ноябре Одиннадцатая тихо сказала ей:  
— Ты чужая. Я слежу за тобой.  
Это стало их маленьким секретом. От Одиннадцатой тоже пахло иначе, чем от остальных. Гораздо слабее и чем-то едва уловимо химическим. Как почти выветрившееся пятно бензина или растворителя. Макс закрывает глаза и поводит носом. Не может же так быть, чтобы совсем ничего не было. Она опускается на четвереньки, припадает к земле. Скребёт ее ногтями, сжимая кулаки. Сейчас, сейчас… сейчас…  
За спиной, совсем рядом, оглушительно трещит ветка. Макс орет и откатывается в сторону, больно ударившись локтем о корягу.  
— Ебанулась? — ничуть ее не стесняясь, Билли отворачивается, расстегивает ширинку и, пошатываясь, мочится на ближайшее дерево. Глаза прикрыты, по губам размазана довольная, нетрезвая улыбка.  
— Т-т-т-ты… — Макс ошалело вертит головой. Луна на месте. Трава снова зелёная. — Тут, — она сглатывает. — Там… пошли отсюда! Пошли!  
Она не даёт ему даже джинсы толком застегнуть, а о том, что свои штаны поддерживает одной рукой, чтобы не падали, вспоминает уже у машины. Билли идёт молча, ни о чем не спрашивая, с омерзительно невозмутимым видом, то и дело немного кренясь на Макс.  
— Там была изнанка. Я не виновата! Она сама была. Я ничего не делала! Ты все вернул. Ты видел? Ты зачем за мной пошёл? Ты не поедешь домой таким пьяным! — выпаливает она на одном дыхании, стоит им выйти на дорогу.  
— Я трезв как ебучее стекло, — возражает Билли, пытаясь открыть водительскую дверцу, на которую Макс давит всем своим весом, мешая ему это сделать. — Отвали нахер.  
— Ты мой брат! — взвивается Макс, тыча пальцем ему в грудь. — И я за тебя отвечаю!  
Тишина наваливается так резко, что Макс украдкой оглядывается — не свалились ли они снова на Изнанку. Но мимо проезжает машина, за ней другая. Билли садится на капот, выбивает сигарету из пачки.  
— Он меня погладил, прикинь? — вдруг говорит он, глядя в пустоту перед собой. На губах застыла странная гримаса, то ли улыбка, то ли оскал, — Этот уебок меня погладил, а я так охуел, что даже не откусил ему руку.  
Сумка, запоздало догадывается Макс, все это время пытавшаяся понять, где он успел так набраться. Когда они уходили от озера, сумка валялась на камнях пустая, и Билли даже забыл ее захватить. Из всех возможных вопросов Макс осторожно задаёт самый безобидный.  
— Когда?  
Билли выпускает колечко дыма, выдувает остальной резкой струей, тут же его развеивая.  
— Ты дрыхла, я пробежался. Наткнулся на их ебучий пикничок, коноплей от него несло на милю вокруг.  
Макс обходит его, наконец застегивает чертов ремень. Присаживается рядом.  
— Удолбившиеся все были нормально. И он такой: ебать, я вижу! Вы видите? Я вижу! А им похуй, они там продолжают лапаться.  
Усмехнувшись, он затягивается. Почесывает яйца. Макс косится туда и пытается понять, это просто очень тугие джинсы или у Билли все же немного стоит.  
— Кто?  
— Байерс и эта, кудрявая. Бывшая телка Харрингтона. А Харрингтон ебучий рыцарь, он их решает собой закрыть и прется прямо на меня. Как был, босиком, в одних расстегнутых штанах. Меня, — говорит, серьёзный такой, как рота спецназа, — в детстве дед учил. Всегда смотреть им в глаза. Они чувствуют, что мы не враги. Они никогда, — говорит и садится на одно колено. И протягивает мне руку. И я такой, ну-ну, выхожу. Подхожу ближе. От него адреналином шибает так, что уже травы не слышно. В пот пробило, рука дрожит. Телка там сзади вскрикивает, Байерс ей как раз засадил. А этот смотрит мне в глаза, обученный такой, чуть не обоссавшись. Ну давай, покажи мне, говорю, и подхожу ещё ближе, совсем нос к носу.  
Макс слушает завороженно, мимо проносится ещё одна машина. Ветер швыряет Билли челку в глаза, сигарета в пальцах дотлела до самого фильтра, но он не видит, по-прежнему неотрывно глядя куда-то вдаль. Медленно облизывается.  
— А он?  
— А он тогда берет и опускает мне ладонь на голову. И гладит, сука.  
Билли вздрагивает, один раз, другой. Потом уже громко смеётся.  
— А я выворачиваю голову и беру его зубами вот здесь, — демонстрирует он на своём запястье. — И смотрю. И сжимаю зубы. И смотрю. И тут эти уебки начинают уже серьезно доходить до ручки, меня накрывает. Ну и… я пошёл оттуда, пока не началось.  
Он поднимается, упирается руками в капот. Впервые смотрит на Макс в упор, обдавая густым кисловатым запахом изо рта, и ей на секунду страшно: что, если все это время Билли не думал, что он рассказывает об этом ей, а теперь понял. Но на его лице прежняя пьяная ухмылка. И до черта всего другого, чего так просто не прочитать.  
— Усеки, малая. Ебля — не для тебя. Твоя мамаша терпела-терпела, а потом перегрызла твоему папаше глотку. Мой… тоже невовремя показал зубы и решил съебать, пока мать не подняла серьезную панику. С копами и этой всей дискотекой. Хочешь развлекаться — ищи такого же, как ты. А лучше еби баб. Со всех сторон безопаснее.  
— Ты это серьезно? — моргает Макс, не веря своим ушам.  
Билли смотрит на неё устало.  
— Второй раз я повторять тебе не буду. Ты сильнее их. Больше их. Круче их. Ты головой этого не рубишь, но здесь, — он беспардонно похлопывает ее ниже пояса, от этого легкого касания Макс вздрагивает. Нет, она по-прежнему не хочет свого брата, она... просто хочет, — здесь ты отлично все знаешь. Используй это, выжимай их нахер, но никогда не пускай их сюда. Тебя нет, когда тебя накрывает. Ты нихера не соображаешь. Все, что ты можешь — уходить подальше и ждать, пока уляжется. От этого не проблюешься, не умоешься, не съешь шоколадку, чтобы быстрее попустило. Пока оно не уляжется, ты себя не контролируешь. И ты — намного — сильнее — их.  
— У тебя… такое было?  
Билли морщится, выпрямляясь, закуривает новую сигарету. Нехотя кивает.  
— Раньше или… здесь?  
— Там.  
— Но ты… все время ездишь… с кем-то. Или к кому-то. Здесь.  
— Ты сперва парковаться задом научись, а потом будешь разгоняться до ста миль.  
— То есть потом это станет можно?  
Зажав сигарету в зубах, он ерошит ей волосы.  
— Потом ты сама поймёшь, что это как бухать безалкогольное пиво на охуенно крутой вечеринке.  
— Но с… девочками это не так?  
— Так работает только, — он вяло машет рукой в воздухе, сводя и разводя пальцы, — крест-накрест. Остальное все… попроще. По… человечески.  
Переступая с ноги на ногу, Билли ненадолго теряет к ней интерес, все его ресурсы очевидно уходят на то, чтобы удержать равновесие и не потерять из виду машину. Макс протягивает руку.  
— Ключи!  
Он нехотя бросает ей связку и тащится к дверце. Устроившись на переднем сидении, тут же опускает у себя стекло, стоит ей завести мотор. Выставляет голову в окно и на ближайшие пару миль становится прежним Билли, предсказуемо мерзким. «Черепашка» — самое ласковое прозвище, которое она получает, во второй раз в жизни оказавшись ночью за рулем. Макс прикусывает губу и твёрдо решает молчать. Ей заранее плохо оттого, что начнётся, когда они вернутся домой. По правилам, ей никогда не достаётся, но она не имеет права вмешиваться. Дорога сужается в узкий коридор, в рамках которого она обязана удержаться.  
— Где поворачивать? — кричит она, но вместо того, чтобы ей помочь, Билли громко ржет.  
— Я проехала? Или следующий?! Где мне поворачивать?!!  
Сзади догоняет машина, какое-то время терпит сорокамильную скорость, но потом не выдерживает, сигналит, Макс вжимает голову в плечи. Машина обходит их по встречке, из бокового зеркальца Макс слепит фарами, и тут Билли неожиданно подаётся к ней, выкручивает руль влево, а потом обратно на себя. Макс кричит, сзади слышен визг тормозов.  
— Отсоси, Харрингтон! — орет Билли, высовываясь из окна.  
Они никуда не едут.  
Света снова больше нет.  
— Что ты сделал… — В горле у Макс пересохло, язык прилипает к небу.  
Эбонитово-чёрное небо над Хокинсом располосовано алыми сполохами. Они закручиваются воронкой, из которой расходятся фиолетово-пурпурные молнии. Оно как будто трещит по швам все целиком и вот-вот рассыплется прямо им на голову.  
— Вот теперь, — говорит Билли, — поворачивай.  
Макс моргает, впереди снова обычная дорога, посреди которой, прямо на желтых разделительных полосах, они затормозили. Сзади, хлопнув дверцей «форда», выбегает и правда Харрингтон. Растрёпанный, в мятой, расстёгнутой рубашке, он орет:  
— Ты охренел, Харгроув? Ты нахер охренел?  
Билли и не думает открывать дверцу, он сплевывает на землю и широко ухмыляется. Макс не видит этого, но отлично слышит по голосу. Это самая мерзкая улыбка, на которую способен ее брат.  
— Ты слепой, мудак? Я не за рулем.  
— Какого… — до Стива медленно доходит, что перед Билли действительно нет руля и сидит он с неправильной стороны машины. Секунда оплошности многого ему стоит: Стив слишком близко подходит к дверце, и Билли, высунувшись из окна, хватает его за рубашку, резко тянет на себя, заставляя согнуться, перехватывает за шею. Стив упирается, Макс старается не смотреть туда, сосредоточенная на педали тормоза, которую жмёт ногой. Ее нельзя отпускать, иначе Стиву будет больно.  
— Слушай сюда, Харрингтон, — шипит Билли ему в лицо, — возвращайся в свою ебучую тачку. Разворачивайся. И гони нахер. Так далеко нахер, как у тебя только хватит бензина.  
Сзади кричит Нэнси. В зеркале заднего вида видно, что она выскочила из машины и ругается с Джонатаном, сквозь звук мотора долетают отрывистые слова «видела» и «Барб». Макс решает, что с неё достаточно, и глушит мотор. Выскакивает из машины, хлопнув дверцей, несётся к ним.  
— Вы это видели? — выпаливает так громко, чтобы на неё обратили внимание, и тычет пальцем в сторону Хокинса.  
— Да! Макс?! Ты… что тут делаешь?  
— Что видели? Что вы, блин, все тут видели?! — Джонатан тоже не совсем в себе, вечер у них, похоже, и правда удался. Макс не может сдержать улыбки. Сзади доносятся звуки, которые ни с чем не спутать. Билли со Стивом с пьяным удовольствием лупят друг друга, но достаётся пока в основном «камаро», которому эти придурки на ее глазах сносят боковое зеркало.  
— Они все дома, их надо забрать! И мама с папой! Я… господи, как я им это объясню…  
— Никак, — вздохнув, отвечает Макс. — У меня есть рация. Она… сработает на партию. А что делать с вашими мамой и папой, я не знаю.  
Джонатан проявляет неожиданную трезвость сознания и переставляет машину на обочину. Билли, сидя верхом на Стиве, прижимает тому кулак к кадыку и что-то неслышно шепчет. Макс решает, что вмешиваться не время, и отходит подальше, вытащив рюкзак с заднего сидения. Достаёт рацию, которая с огромными помехами, но добивает до дома Уилеров.  
— Бегите из дома, приём!  
— Макс, это ты? Что за шутки? Приём! — это, конечно, Майк. Он по-прежнему не очень-то ее любит.  
— Над вами что-то намного хуже демогоргона! Мы его все видели! Я, твоя сестра, Джонатан! Уходите! Приём!  
— Вы где, приём?  
— На тридцать шестом, где-то рядом с Либерти-стрит, приём!  
— Родители! — орет Нэнси. — Надо вытащить родителей!  
— Мы… — начинает Макс, но тут в эфир врывается неподражаемо картавящий Дастин. — Все уладим, девчонки! Не бойтесь, мы едем к вам!  
— Захватите еду и рации, приём!  
— О господи, Стив! Отстань от него! Вы… что вы делаете! — Нэнси наконец заметила, что происходит с другой стороны «камаро». Билли не сопротивляется и позволяет оторвать себя от поверженного противника. Скалится ей в лицо. Макс очень не нравится, как.  
— Не ревнуй, детка. Ты все равно его не ебешь.  
Нэнси со всей дури врезает ему пощечину. Подбегает Джонатан. Макс набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и кричит:  
— Прекратите!  
А потом повисает на Билли прежде, чем тот сделает или скажет что-то ещё, или заметит, с каким лицом сжимает руки в кулаки Джонатан.  
— Переставь машину пожалуйста, пока нас не сбили. Пожалуйста, Билли. Пожалуйста.  
Этого правила точно не было в их семье до сих пор. Он медленно облизывает кровь с треснувшей нижней губы. От него разит так, что Макс кажется, это должны чуять на другом конце Хокинса. У неё плывет перед глазами. Первый раз в жизни она решает этим воспользоваться и начинает оседать. Билли, конечно, ее подхватывает. Теперь у него заняты руки, а он занят ею для всех остальных. Уложив Макс на заднее сидение, Билли и правда садится за руль. Вроде бы немного протрезвевший — по крайней мере, он не уронил ее на землю и не оступился сам. Не успевает он развернуться на шоссе, как дорогу «камаро» заступает пошатывающийся Харрингтон. А в рюкзаке оживает рация.  
— Оди вышла на связь, приём! — это Лукас.  
Макс разрывается между желанием ответить и неуверенностью, следует ли это делать прямо сейчас. Стив тем временем оказывается у окна, теперь с водительской стороны.  
— Мы с тобой не закончили.  
Господи нет господи нет господи нет, шепчет про себя Макс.  
— Всем, кто меня слышит! Уходите с тридцать шестого! По тридцать шестому едут военные! Они собираются накрывать город! Нам грозит карантин! Оди говорит, это изнаночный взрыв! Приём!  
— Твою мать, — цедит Билли сквозь зубы. От его пьяного угара есть одна неоспоримая польза, он не удивляется и не задаёт вопросов. — Потом закончим.  
Что происходит дальше, Макс не видит, потому что все ещё изображает отсутствие сознания, но Стив почему-то оказывается в их машине на переднем сидении. Теперь открыты оба окна, и «камаро» стартует с места с привычной скоростью, салон продувает как надо, но дышать в нем все равно нечем. Макс тихонько просовывает руку между ног и невпопад думает об Одиннадцатой. Она чувствует себя ужасно испорченной, но точно знает, что окажись сейчас рядом Одиннадцатая, ей было бы приятно. Особенно, если бы эти двое с передних сидений наконец перестали рычать друг на друга.  
— Там родители, — отрешенно говорит Стив.  
— Наши тоже, — отзывается Билли. — Но это как в самолете. Сперва ты надеваешь кислородную маску на себя.  
— Ты… летал в самолете?  
Билли утвердительно хмыкает.  
— Он врет, — не выдерживает Макс.  
И поскольку дальше уже бессмысленно притворяться, садится, разворачивается и пытается высмотреть через заднее зеркало, что происходит. С каждой секундой Билли увозит их от очень опасного, но очень крутого приключения, в котором остались все ее друзья. Бонус-уровня, на который никогда не получится вернуться.  
— Снаружи мы сможем сделать гораздо больше, чем изнутри, — неожиданно трезво говорит Билли.  
Его едва слышно, из колонок снова ревет «Симфония разрушения». Макс прекрасно знает, что Билли опять врет. Но, взвесив все за и против, решает не вмешиваться. Стив хмыкает и больше ничего не говорит.  
До ближайшего съезда с шоссе остаётся совсем немного, когда впереди прорезается свет фар.  
— Колонна, — говорит Билли.  
— Военные, — отзывается Стив. — Их надо пропустить, наве…  
Билли широко ухмыляется.  
— Хер им.  
Он разворачивает «камаро» поперёк трассы, Макс подхватывает рюкзак с драгоценной теперь рацией и выскакивает из машины едва ли не раньше, чем та останавливается. «Форд» все ещё не появился сзади. Все-таки Нэнси с Джонатаном решили ехать в город.  
— Что за… — До Стива так быстро не доходит, Билли пихает его кулаком в бок, глуша мотор и забирая ключи. Макс уже снаружи открывает переднюю дверцу.  
— Мы выигрываем для них время! — кричит Макс Стиву. — Бежим!  
Билли хватает ее за воротник и тащит за собой. Рюкзак давит на плечи, Макс еле поспевает. Хруст сзади, от бегущего Стива, все больше отстаёт: Билли бешено петляет, выбирая заросли погуще. Наконец, найдя наполовину полый ствол, затаскивает Макс внутрь и зажимает ей рот ладонью, прислушиваясь.  
— Раздевайся, — шепчет еле слышно.  
Она округляет глаза. С ума он сошёл? Стив же совсем рядом. Хотя треска уже не слышно… Билли отпускает ее и срывает с себя футболку, стаскивает ботинки, возится с тесными джинсами, занимает собой все дупло, Макс выныривает наружу, быстро осматривается. Она упускает Билли из виду всего на несколько секунд, а когда поворачивается, он уже на четвереньках, совсем голый. Что-то инстинктивное изнутри подсказывает ей: разденься прямо сейчас, и Макс не решается себя ослушаться. Билли начинает дергать шеей, как на гимнастике, будто пролезая под невидимой преградой. Все чаще и чаще, теперь он уже вздрагивает всей спиной. Кожа на позвоночнике бугрится, мерцает. Ноги не держат Макс ровно, это неправильная поза, стоять нужно на всех четырёх. Вот как это происходит: никого не выворачивает наизнанку на самом деле, на Билли будто бы налипает воздух, уплотняясь, становясь его частью. Его мордой. Его шерстью. Об этом Макс помнит не очень долго, а потом перестаёт замечать. Билли остаётся просто Билли. Большим и сильным, с широкой белой грудью и ослепительно яркими синими глазами. Зубами он переносит ее одежду в дупло. Макс тоже хочет быть полезной и находит на земле отломанную недавней грозой ветку. Подтаскивает, помогает Билли завалить прореху в коре. Ждёт, пока он пометит дерево. Теперь этот дуб ни с каким другим в лесу не перепутать. Они неторопливо возвращаются назад, туда, где потеряли Стива. Слышны голоса, их много. По кустам шарашат фонари, луч попадает Макс в глаза, и она рычит. Воздух над головой тут же прорезает автоматная очередь. Макс припадает к земле, Билли выходит вперёд, прикрывая ее собой.  
— Никого, просто звери. Все! Сворачиваемся, пошли отсюда!  
Пятеро человек в военной форме с противогазами на лицах и толстыми перчатками на руках уходят. Двое из них волокут за руки и за ноги бездыханное тело. Просто звери неслышно конвоируют процессию до самой дороги, откуда к этому времени уже успели убрать на обочину их машину. Колонна двигается в путь, бесконечная, как грузовой состав. Макс считает машины и сбивается на двадцать какой-то. Стоя на четырёх лапах, очень сложно считать, особенно когда из-за тучи выходит луна и Билли рядом громко протяжно воет.  
На этот раз ему никто не отвечает. Оглушительный лязг вонючих бронированных машин распугал все живое на несколько миль вокруг.

2.

Когда часто переезжаешь, все теряет значение. Люди, места, вещи становятся взаимозаменяемы. Их слишком много в мире, на одну жизнь точно хватит. Билли пытается объяснить ей по-человечески, а она ревет.  
Никто, кроме них, больше не выбрался той ночью из Хокинса, рация сперва не работала, а потом Билли ее раздавил. Наступил на нее и заявил: хватит. Ты представляешь, сколько человек может нас сейчас слушать, кроме тех, кого ты пытаешься дозваться? Карантин, говорили они. Это смешно, невозможно за пару суток затянуть колючей проволокой десятки миль леса.  
Но люди в большинстве своем глупы, достаточно поставить солдат на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы они поверили, что выхода нет. Билли пьет третью ночь — не то чтобы совсем напивается, просто глушит все лишнее. Они сидят в мотеле “Холидей Инн” неподалеку от Дэнвиля, две односпальные кровати занимают почти весь номер, острова, с которых они без большой нужды не слезают. Сценарий каждого дня до безумия прост: утром Макс идет на завтрак и захватывает пару бутербродов с кухни, возможно, делает что-то еще, но соблюдает режим тишины. К полудню Билли просыпается со свинцовой головой и первым делом опрокидывает в себя банку пива. Потом завтракает подсохшими бутербродами, бездумно переключает каналы телевизора. Стряхивая крошки с футболки, рассматривает потрескавшийся потолок, задремывает еще на часок. Просыпается уже гораздо более бодрым, везет Макс обедать в город на взятом в прокат сером «додже», покупает еще пару упаковок темного лагера. Она предлагает ему вернуться, он отказывается. Иногда это похоже на разговор двух взрослых людей, иногда на собачью возню, итог не меняется. Макс обижается и хочет уйти погулять. Билли запрещает ей это. Тогда она забирается на кровать и изображает глубокую депрессию, на которую ему положить. Он пьет пиво, жрет чипсы, пересматривает “Апокалипсис сегодня” — оставшуюся в видеомагнитофоне кассету, которую кто-то, видимо, забыл забрать. В который раз слушает монолог Курца о детях, которым туземцы отрубали руки, куда американские солдаты вкололи им вакцины от полиомиелита. О первобытной силе и том, что именно такие люди нужны в армии, ведь все остальные слишком много пиздят или судят, и это делает их слабее. Отец мало рассказывал о Вьетнаме, но и того, что слышал Билли, хватает, чтобы держаться от любой армии подальше. Любого, кто способен быть сильнее остальных, там низводят до дерьма, усредняя. Точно так же, как в баскетболе. Ты должен быть дохуя изворотливой сукой, чтобы сохранить себя. Билли растет таким с детства, этим он обязан отцу. К середине пятой банки он склонен согласиться с тем, что получил неплохое воспитание. Между ним и полной свободой больше не стоит ничего. Езжай себе обратно в Калифорнию, броди по киностудиям, спрашивай, нельзя ли где подработать. Месяца два — и денег хватит, чтобы снимать приличный угол. С Макс тяжелее, в школу ее без лишних вопросов никто не возьмет. Но что ей, с другой стороны, может дать та школа? Читать она вроде и так уже умеет, даже слишком хорошо. Вот, смотри — тычет под нос ему газету позавчера: там написано о том, что в связи с ремонтом отрезок на шестьдесят шестой трассе от Хаммонд-драйв до Уоррингтон-стрит закрывают. А также, ремонтируя теплотрассу, ограничивают движение по еще десяти дорогам поменьше. Вот видишь, ухмыляется Билли в ответ, все равно туда больше не проехать.  
Ревет.  
Щеки заросли густой щетиной, из зеркала на него смотрит чужое лицо. Билли старается не обращать на него внимания. Это особое пьяное искусство — обращение взгляда внутрь. Несмотрение ни в куда. Невспоминание ни о чем. Нижняя губа почти затянулась. Он то и дело касается запекшейся корочки языком, но сдерживается, не срывает.  
Дверь распахивается так, что хлопает о стену. Макс влетает, несется прямо к нему. Упирается коленом в кровать, тычет пальцем в грудь.  
— Хватит! Им нужна помощь. Я говорила с Оди.  
— Оди.  
— Она особенная. Она сама смогла со мной связаться. Без рации. Головой. Она не такая как мы, но не такая, как они.  
Билли приподнимается на локте, косится на циферблат электронных часов на тумбочке. Половина второго, ему бы еще немного поспать.  
— Она там?  
— Где?  
— Внутри.  
— Ну да!  
— И она зовет туда тебя?  
— Нас с тобой. Любую помощь.  
— И если она там, твоя особенная Оди, нихера не может сделать, то нам туда нахер переться? Чтобы всем вместе сидеть в Хокинсе и нихера не мочь?  
— Мы должны вывести их оттуда. Иначе они умрут.  
— Их.  
Макс смотрит недоуменно. Потирая висок, Билли садится.  
— Их — кого?  
— Дастина, Лукаса, Оди… Майка, Уилла, остальных…  
— Остальных, ну конечно. Ты давай, не стесняйся. Не останавливайся. Кого остальных?  
— Нэнси, Джонатана… Стива… — в ее голосе гораздо меньше напора, в глазах стоят слезы.  
— И их родителей. И еще половину блядской школы, которая успеет упасть нам на хвост. И вся эта ебучая шобла должна незаметно просочиться мимо военных. Заебись, Максин, отличный план.  
Свесив ноги с другой стороны кровати, он поднимается и бредет в ванную, утреннее пиво просится на выход.  
— Тебе слабо, — шипит Макс ему вслед.  
Билли хлопает дверью сильнее, чем собирался.  
— Ты только слабых можешь доводить! — кричит она с той стороны двери.  
Билли выкручивает холодный кран на полную.  
— Я никогда не думала, что мой брат такой трус! — доносится сквозь шум воды.  
Билли засовывает голову под кран, уперевшись руками в умывальник. Жадно пьет воду, противно отдающую хлором. Отстраняется за мгновение до того, как вода перестанет течь. Зеркало треснет, потускнев. Раковина покроется пылью и многолетней ржавчиной. Свет погаснет, из-под кафеля на стенах проступит грибок. Нет ничего проще, чем видеть изнанку, гораздо сложнее на нее не смотреть. Но здесь хотя бы нет никаких чужих голосов. Нет времени, необратимого таймера в голове, ежесекундной пульсации, постукивающего в висок мяча. Толкнув едва висящую на петлях дверь, он выходит в темный, заплесневевший номер. Замирает, припадает к полу, прислушивается, положив ладонь на поросшие густой плесенью половицы. Он слышит чужие шаги, и это идет не Макс. Дальняя стена, до потолка затянутая корнями, пробившими ее сразу в нескольких местах, подрагивает, расступается. Сквозь нее проходит тень, сгущается в маленькую хрупкую фигурку.  
— Ты — Оди. — Билли переносит вес на правую ногу, готовый к прыжку.  
— Для тебя я — Джейн, — отрезает курносое существо, выглядящее ненамного старше Макс, с короткими, неровно обкорнанными кудрявыми волосами.  
— Да хоть Деми Мур.  
— Мне нужна помощь. Они считают Стива советским шпионом, я видела. Потому что они решили, что уезжать из Хокинса в это время мог только шпион. Хоппер хотел вытащить Стива и не вернулся. Остальные спрятались, но здесь нельзя оставаться. Ты… видишь иначе, чем я. Ты другой. Ты можешь им помочь. Я не смогу, если пойду за Стивом и Хоппером. Мне придется там остаться, прикрывать. Ты должен будешь увести их.  
— И нахера мне это сдалось?  
Бедное лицо прорезает недетская, злая улыбка.  
— Если ты мне поможешь, я не скажу им, кто был настоящий шпион. Вы же не зря приехали в Хокинс осенью.  
— Ого. И откуда мне знать, что ты уже этого не сделала?  
— Я знаю, где ты. Если бы я это сделала, тебя бы уже давно повязали.  
Самое время для хорошего прыжка. Она не успевает, для нее в воздухе просто рябит. Миг спустя Билли крепко держит ее за горло, прижимая к прогнившему полу. Кости под рукой такие хрупкие, сожми сильнее — треснут.  
— Думаешь, здесь не умирают?  
Видно, как она силится уйти. Ее-настоящей на изнанке нет, под руками у Билли спрессованный до плоти запах. Но страх мешает ей впомнить об этом.  
— Я стою на твоей тени, — скалится Билли. Он чувствует, как она колеблется, и чувствует силу, бурлящую в ней — каждой порой кожи. Не позволяя ей опомниться, Билли наклоняется. Проводит языком от подбородка до виска.  
— Я тебя пометил. Теперь я везде тебя найду. Веди себя хорошо, Деми Мур. Иди нахер.  
Прикрыв глаза, он отводит свободную руку в сторону и наталкивается пальцами на постель. Вытягивает себя, поднимаясь уже в обычном номере “Холидей Инн”. За спиной Макс ревет, колотит в дверь ванной, орет:  
— Ты не имеешь права! Теперь! Ты!  
Из-за двери журчит вода.  
Билли усмехается своей выдумке. “Пометил”, молодец. На него года три назад это рисковало бы еще сработать.  
— Ша, — прикрикивает он на Макс, заходя к ней со спины, та замолкает так резко, будто Билли нажал на кнопку “убрать звук”. Таращится на него во все глаза.  
— Потом, может, как-нибудь научу, — сменяет он гнев на милость. — А теперь кыш, мне надо подумать.  
Он начинает там же, где закончил, у зеркала. Бреется, с удивлением замечает, как освежает рот зубная паста. Залезает под душ, моет голову, изведя на нее весь гостиничный шампунь. Выходит в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг пояса.  
Макс сидит на кровати, поджав колени к груди и пахнет опаской.  
— Первое. Оди тебе не подружка. Усеки это. Не пускай ее за спину.  
— Ты… ты говорил с ней, что ли?  
— Второе. Я беру тебя с собой только потому, что ты все равно тут сама не останешься. Но я кого-то нахрен закопаю, если ты не будешь делать так, как я сказал. Кого-то, кого тебе будет жалко. И я не буду предупреждать. Ясно?  
Она еще сильнее вжимается в подушку и медленно кивает, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Третье. Мы не ищем предков в Хокинсе. Они взрослые и позаботились о себе сами.  
— Как скажешь, — тихо говорит Макс.  
Маленькая лицемерная дрянь. Билли довольно хмыкает, он всегда знал, что из этого щенка рано или поздно выйдет толк. Все сборы занимают меньше часа, заехав в Дэнвиль, они покупают еды в дорогу, сигарет, несколько бутылок джина, сметают половину аптеки, денег после этого у Билли остается только на бензин. Так не годится, приходится оставить Макс в машине и побродить по округе, поискать легкую жертву. Заодно проверить, не ходит ли за ним кто-нибудь еще. На улицах непривычно мало машин, людей и того меньше. Красный “форд” последней модели, припаркованный у салона красоты, с брошенной на переднем сидении дамской сумкой выглядит достаточно простым решением. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Билли выбрасывает окурок, разбивает локтем стекло, хватает ее и убегает в переулок прежде, чем кто-то спохватится. Азарт растекается по венам, топорщит каждый волосок на загривке. Он впервые так откровенно нарушает человеческий закон. Отец бы убил его за такое. Он бы убил отца за то, в чем сейчас его подозревает.  
Сумку Билли бросает в том же переулке, распихав по карманам деньги и таблетки, которые в ней нашел. Никогда не знаешь, где понадобятся хорошие транквилизаторы. Усевшись на скамейке у двухэтажного кафе “Мэйберри”, он выкуривает еще одну сигарету, ожидая, пока руки перестанут подрагивать. Заставляя себя не дергаться при виде проезжающей мимо полицейской машины. Он обычный парень, ему незачем пялиться на копов. Он обычный парень. Он рассматривает трещины на асфальте, перепачканные засохшей землей носки своих ботинок, тонкую зеленую ограду магазинчика через дорогу. Машина притормаживает, из окна высовывается морщинистое недовольное лицо:  
— Вот же упёртый город, а. Тебе отдельного приглашения надо, сынок? Или подвезти?  
— Я... сам, — примиряюще улыбается Билли, угадывая по тону главное: возиться с ним не хотят.  
— Так давай, ноги в руки и вали отсюда. Что за люди. Химикатами хочешь надышаться? А ну как ветер переменится в нашу сторону?  
— Не хочу, сэр. Уже еду. Прямо сейчас. — Билли подхватывается и спешит к своему “доджу”. Молча заводит машину и газует, старательно не превышая скорости. Подумав, он лезет в карман, вытаскивает оттуда первую попавшуюся купюру и протягивает Макс.  
\-- Держи при себе на всякий случай.  
Она дотрагивается до денег осторожно, будто седовласый Джексон вот-вот укусит за пальцы, и поспешно прячет в карман джинсов.  
Билли напряжённо всматривается в дорогу, ожидая новых патрулей или военных, но никто ему не попадается. За полмили до места, где тридцать шестое шоссе перекрыли, висит временный знак. Билли следует его инструкциям, съезжает на проселочную объездную дорогу. Навстречу за все это время не проехала ни одна тачка. При первом же удобном случае Билли снова съезжает — в пролесок. Едет, пока позволяет земля.  
— Они же старше нас, — ни с того ни с сего говорит Макс. — Почему они ничего не видели?  
Билли вздыхает. Щурится, вертит головой, подыскивая место, куда лучше поставить “додж”. Солнце медленно катится к земле, плохо видное за деревьями.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что они ничего не видели.  
— Думаешь, они успели?  
— Думаю, они успели, — сухо отвечает Билли и останавливается у развесистых зарослей дикой малины, въезжая в них задом до треска веток. Из головы никак не выходит предупреждение копа про «химикаты».  
Они выходят, подхватывают рюкзаки. Шарят по окрестностям, собирают все, что годится для лишнего камуфляжа. Макс откапывает огромную, с себя размером, развесистую кленовую ветку, укрытую жухлой прошлогодней листвой. Закурив, Билли с удовлетворением оценивает их старания. Среди ночи тачку будет вообще не найти, даже днем с дороги ни черта не видно.  
— Ты будешь… ну…  
Макс отходит в сторону, покраснев и не закончив вопроса. Билли мочится на корягу неподалеку. Заодно ни одна тварь в здравом уме сюда не сунется. Животные их запаха боятся.  
Несколько сотен футов они молча бредут по лесу в сторону Хокинса.  
— Ты знаешь про изнанку, — опять начинает Макс.  
— Ну.  
— Ты знал еще осенью.  
— Ну.  
— Ты… знаешь, что мы делали?  
— В душе не ебал.  
— Мы… я думала, мы ее закрыли. Оди ее закрыла.  
— Дура.  
Поджала губы. Сопит под рюкзаком. Билли косится на нее несколько раз. Останавливается на удачно подвернувшейся поляне.  
— Привал. Все равно до темноты не двинемся.  
Макс стаскивает рюкзак и садится на подвернувшуюся корягу. Билли осматривается. Лес тревожный, слишком тихий. Вымерший. Он садится на корточки, рассматривает землю. В любой непонятной ситуации следи за муравьями, так учил отец. О чем не ответят ему суматошно, беспорядочно носящиеся муравьи — это с какой вероятностью вьетнамский ветеран, майор в отставке оказался предателем. В какой степени это должно быть важно для самого Билли. Предавать можно по определению кого-то своего, а люди никогда не были для Нила Харгроува своими, как и для его второй жены, как и для самого Билли.  
— Изнанку нельзя закрыть, — говорит наконец Билли, задумчиво водя ладонью над муравьями. — Она есть, блин. Как твоя тень. Ты можешь не любить ее, не смотреть на нее. Ей это похуй.  
— Но оно лезло оттуда, а потом перестало.  
— Что лезло?  
— Демопсы.  
— Что?  
— Во-о-от такие твари. Когда ты… — Макс замолкает, но потом все же продолжает говорить, просто потише: — ...приехал к Байерсам осенью. Ну… ночью. Мы как раз закончили с ними драться.  
Развернувшись к ней, Билли недобро щурится.  
— Это его кусок лежал в холодильнике?  
Макс медленно кивает, смотрит на него оторопело.  
— Ты… все это время… знал?  
— От вас дохуя воняло, — пожимает Билли плечами. Он не собирается говорить Макс, что его действительно следовало остановить в ту ночь. Валяясь на полу, оглушенный слоновьей дозой релаксанта, Билли уже тогда понял, что она повзрослела — разъярённая, с бейсбольной битой в руках, угрожающая отбить ему яйца. Маленькая рыжая валькирия.  
Но щенкам такого не говорят.  
— Это не изнанка, эта тварь. Я без руля, откуда она взялась. На изнанке ничего живого нет. Она сама, блин, не живая.  
— Как же, не живая! Оно там все было в щупальцах внутри. Оно жрало людей! Оно вселилось в Уилла!..  
Билли опять передергивает плечами, не скрывая раздражения.  
— В душе не ебу. С Хокинсом все с самого начала было не так. Нигде в другом месте изнанка так не выглядела. Там она… пованивала, что ли. Потом вроде стало получше, после той ночи. Но ненамного. Пошли, хватит рассиживаться.  
Уговаривать Макс не надо, но молчит она недолго.  
— Это… поэтому ты так злился, когда мы приехали?  
Билли нарочно выбирает дорогу посложнее, сквозь заросли. И даже не думает придерживать ветки перед Макс.  
— Ты с самого начала видел, что происходит, да?  
Он выбивает сигарету из пачки, закуривает прямо на ходу.  
— Тогда выходит… они тоже видели, да? Но почему они тогда остались?  
Ускорив шаг, будто ее не слышит, Билли осматривается по сторонам. Пока что никаких военных не видно, но они идут вверх по пологому склону. Он принюхивается, но в воздухе ничего лишнего. Обычный плотный запах сырой лесной весны.  
Только птиц не слышно.  
— Они же не знали, что мы… что Оди способна с этим бороться… и если ты говоришь, что лучше не стало… они же не могли совсем этого не видеть, да?  
— Тихо. Побудь здесь, я сейчас вернусь.  
Сбросив рюкзак ей под ноги, он трусцой взбегает на вершину склона. Деревья там погуще, скрывают из виду и дорогу, и что бы то ни было еще. Билли присаживается на корточки, уперев ладони в землю между ног. Прикрывает глаза, резко встает, переступая. На изнанке лес выглядит совсем иначе, обугленный с восточной стороны. Дальше, насколько хватает зрения - не деревья, выжженный частокол. Небо над головой багряно-алое. Есть что-то жуткое впереди, от чего хочется развернуться и бежать со всех ног. Что-то наблюдающее за ним.  
Билли рычит. Спускается, сторожко приглядываясь. Доходит до выжженных деревьев, касается ближайшего и отшатывается: спрессованный прах рассыпается, оседая на его одежде. Билли кашляет, отряхивается, пятится назад. Горло печет, глаза слезятся. Не так от пепла, как от самого воздуха. Что бы они ни сделали здесь, военные, кто же ещё — они дрались с чем-то очень крупным, раз устроили такое.  
— Обожаю запах напалма по утрам, — бормочет Билли под нос.  
Где-то там, по другую сторону вытянутых к небу пепельных палок который день допрашивают Стива Харрингтона, советского шпиона. Только теперь, растирая золу в пальцах, Билли окончательно и бесповоротно в это верит.  
— Что там такое? — тревожно спрашивает Макс, подскакивая на ноги, когда он возвращается на поляну, где оставил ее с вещами. Смеркается. У Билли все еще дерет в горле и нет никакого желания отвечать. Он тянется за водой в рюкзак и с сожалением косится на водку, даже медлит немного.  
— Что там?  
— Дерьмо там. Ебучая изнаночная Хиросима.  
Прополоскав рот, он сплевывает себе под ноги. Не очень-то помогает.  
— Пойдем след в след. По моему знаку бежишь назад. Не споришь, не думаешь. Ничего лишнего не тянешь в рот. Глубоко не дышишь. Дашь мне знать, если почувствуешь… я не ебу, что-то не то.  
Макс молча, по-взрослому, кивает. Билли треплет ее по волосам и ведет вперед. Лес по эту сторону с вершины холма выглядел как лес, никаких следов потустороннего пожара.  
Издалека сквозь деревья пробиваются отсветы то ли прожекторов, то ли ярких фонарей. Перед тем, как раздеться, Билли перепаковывает рюкзаки, максимально облегчая ношу для Макс.  
— Мы что их…  
— Потащим, да. Нам надо пройти мимо заставы, или что там поставили впереди.  
Она напряженно облизывается, даже трогает зубы большим пальцем, косясь на рюкзаки. Заметив, что он смотрит, торопливо раздевается. Билли прячет одежду в рюкзаки, заходит ей за спину и кладет руки на плечи.  
— Запомни. С изнанки просто выходить. Проще, чем водить машину. Но каждый это находит сам. Как свои габариты. Если вдруг ты окажешься на изнанке одна — немедленно ищи габариты. Не бойся. Просто представь то, что снаружи, и спокойно туда иди. Не смотри по сторонам, закрой глаза, если так будет проще. Мне так быстрее, когда не смотрю.  
Он нажимает ей на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени. Макс не сопротивляется, упирается ладонями в землю. Рыжие волосы с обеих сторон скрывают ее лицо, спадая почти до самой земли.  
— Давай, пробуй сама.  
Она подергивает головой, поводит плечами. Кряхтит, тужится. Билли едва сдерживается, чтобы не заржать.  
— Не, малая. Так ты ежика не родишь.  
Он ложится рядом, голой спиной на землю, мелкие ветки впиваются в кожу. Билли трется о землю затылком, виском, ухом, щекой, стряхивая с себя лишние мысли. Важны только шелестящие кроны над головой, просвечивающая сквозь них луна. Важен запах живого тела рядом. Важен страх, которым дышат они оба. Важна опасность там, впереди. Он катается по земле, обрастая знакомой силой. Впитывая ее в себя.  
Вскочив на ноги, мотает головой. Подходит к Макс, выдергивает ее из ступора за загривок. Она осоловело мотает головой, пока Билли не подсовывает ей под лапы рюкзак.  
Переход получается не из легких, волочить тяжелую ношу приходится по земле, они то и дело останавливаются передохнуть. Пока Макс сторожит вещи, Билли прокрадывается подальше, проверить, спокойно ли. Он чуть не упускает из виду человека, тот стоит так неподвижно, что Билли путает его со столбом. Но тут на человеке оживает рация:  
— Контроль — зоне двадцать пять, контроль — зоне двадцать пять, прием.  
— Зона двадцать пять, все спокойно, прием, - отзывается солдат.  
Билли замирает, рассматривая его. Долговязый, нескладно сложенный. Молодой, с коротким каштановым ежиком. Суровое лицо. Автомат в руках, но на предохранителе. Билли облизывается. Перебирает лапами, примериваясь.  
— Контроль — зоне двадцать пять, контроль — зоне двадцать пять, прием!  
— Зона двадцать пять, прием!  
— Тревога в зоне двадцать два. Тревога в зоне двадцать два. Прием!  
— Следую туда, прием!  
Билли с сожалением смотрит, как солдат убегает куда-то налево, светя фонарем то себе под ноги, то вперед. Никакой колючки здесь, разумеется, нет. Просто прожектор на передвижной треноге. Вернувшись к Макс, он подхватывает рюкзак и торопливо пересекает то, что они называют тут периметром. Она пыхтит, едва поспевая за ним, но Билли не останавливается, пока не слышит, что Макс уронила рюкзак и рухнула рядом сама. Лес вокруг них стал намного плотнее, фонари сюда уже не добивают. Никаких поисков тут не ведут, просто охраняют территорию. Одна эта мысль заставляет Билли бросить рюкзак и пометить ближайшее дерево. Он устремляется дальше уже налегке, Макс все равно продрыхнет еще несколько часов. Чем ближе к Хокинсу, тем меньше его туда тянет. От чужого взгляда невозможно избавиться, как бы осторожно ты ни шел. Нестерпимо воняет паленым, это забивает все другие запахи. На пути Билли попадается пара дохлых оленей, крови на них не видно. Добежав до окраины леса, он видит перекрытую бронетехникой дорогу, наскоро обустроенный блокпост. Там человек пять. Со стороны города к ним приближается легковая машина. Пригнувшись, Билли подкрадывается поближе, к самой дороге, залегает у кустов.  
— Выезд из города временно запрещен, — разрывается мегафон в руках у одного из солдат. — Пожалуйста, для вашей же безопасности соблюдайте спокойствие и вернитесь домой.  
Бежевая машина не разворачивается, она останавливается у самого блокпоста. Солдаты ощетиниваются автоматами. Дверца открывается, из нее выходит человек с поднятыми вверх руками. Чего не видят солдаты, но хорошо видит Билли: багажник тоже приоткрывается. Из него под машину сочится темное щупальце. Билли щурится, вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть получше, но не видит, где заканчивается щупальце и начинается машина.  
Оно не заканчивается, запоздало доходит до Билли вместе с порывом сухого ветра.  
Щупальце, человек и машина воняют одинаково.  
— Зона двенадцать — контролю! Тревога! Прорыв! Прием! Зона двенадцать — контролю! Нужен резерв! Прием! — орет в рацию один солдат, пока остальные поливают автоматными очередями человека, машину и то, что жрет их незадачливого, слишком доверчивого товарища, который вышел вперед, уговорить горожанина вернуться обратно.  
В свете прожекторов темные капли на бежевой машине выглядят веснушками. Из-за блокпоста в нее летит граната, Билли отползает подальше от жара и ослепительного огня. Последнее, что он успевает увидеть — человека с почти оторванной рукой, изрешеченного пулями, который продолжает упрямо ползти вперед, сколько по нему ни стреляй.  
Длинные черные тени от прожекторов сливаются с длинной полосой из-под человека, утекают дальше по дороге, в сторону города. Туда, откуда за всем этим кто-то смотрит, Билли в этом уверен. Смотрит и ждет.

3.

Во сне Макс ест луну — сладкую, сырную, липко стекающую по пальцам. Это вкусный сон, она рычит, когда кто-то пытается отобрать его. Но пошевелиться не может. Луна выскальзывает из парализованных рук, ныряет обратно в небо.  
— Тише, это я! — шепчет Одиннадцатая.  
— Черт… где я? Где мы? Отпусти меня!  
— Ты… голая. Это он?  
Макс чувствует, как давление ослабло, она наконец может повернуть голову. Одиннадцатая присела над ней на одно колено, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу. Тонкая шея торчит из бесформенной мужской рубашки с закатанными рукавами. Во взгляде Одиннадцатой брезгливость смешивается с жалостью, в ее запахе есть еще кое-что. Страх. Желание. Макс чувствует себя совсем взрослой, способная давать запахам имена. Она быстро учится. Она снова вся мокрая, земля прилипла к коже. Мышцы каменные, еле шевелятся. Вставать на две ноги все еще непривычно, до рюкзака она доползает на четвереньках, уже осознавая, как это неудобно, царапая колени.  
Одиннадцатая наблюдает за ней, не мешая.  
Вытащив майку из рюкзака, Макс вытирается ею, как может. Ощущение тепла оставляет ее с каждой секундой. Затолкав мокрую грязную майку во внешний карман, она надевает рубашку прямо на голое тело, трусы и джинсы, вступает в кеды, а потом еще заворачивается в куртку Билли, притороченную к его рюкзаку. От воротника из искусственного меха вкусно пахнет Билли. Его самого нигде не видно.  
— Это он с тобой сделал? — повторяет Одиннадцатая, усаживаясь на землю рядом с ней. — Ты как?  
Макс смеривает ее снисходительным взглядом, который она отточила еще на мальчишках в прошлой школе. Оттого, что Одиннадцатая решила, будто Билли сделал с ней что-то такое, физически неприятно.  
— Мы пришли тебе помогать. Не лезь туда, куда тебя не зовут.  
Та моргает — раз, другой, ошарашенная таким отпором. Можно было бы сказать ей еще что-нибудь обидное, например о ее запахе, но Макс не выдерживает.  
— Где все?  
— Дома у Байерсов.  
Ну конечно, можно было не спрашивать.  
— Уиллу снова плохо, — продолжает Одиннадцатая. — Но они справляются.  
— Что здесь было?  
— Кто-то взорвал лабораторию. И не просто взорвал.  
— Открыл?  
Одиннадцатая мрачно кивает.  
— Они были готовы, они быстро приехали — военные. Сожгли лабораторию, но это ничего не решило. Оно… теперь в городе. Оно его ест. Отряд военных занял полицейский участок. Я думала, это военные допрашивают Стива. Теперь я не знаю. Не могу больше туда пробиться. И они говорят, что не могут — эти, которые стоят снаружи и охраняют дороги. Они не ездят внутрь, такой у них приказ. И еще приказ стрелять по всему живому, что будет пытаться выходить.  
Так много слов Макс от Одиннадцатой в жизни не слышала.  
— Это… законно?  
— Это военные. Законно то, что они говорят. Так сказал Джим.  
— Шериф… тоже там, в городе?  
— Ему… тоже плохо, — тихо говорит Одиннадцатая. И добавляет совсем еле слышно: — Я только потом поняла.  
— Плохо… в смысле, как изнанка-жрет-мозг плохо?  
Одиннадцатая молча смотрит в землю. По щеке, поблескивая, стекает слеза. Макс сглатывает слишком громко, оглушительно громко, как ей самой кажется. Ей хочется провалиться под землю от стыда за то, что она сказала это нарочно.  
— Уилла же вышло… вернуть, — осторожно говорит она.  
— Не знаю, — мотает головой Одиннадцатая. —Джим сказал, что пойдет морочить им голову. И чтобы я бежала отсюда подальше. Но… он был уже чужой наполовину.  
— Как я?  
— Не знаю. Вы все для меня одинаково чужие. Как те твари. Есть еще одно. Важное. Здесь моя сестра.  
— У тебя есть сестра?  
— Такая же как я.  
— Ну вы, блин, даете, — раздается совсем рядом. Макс вскакивает на ноги, Одиннадцатая тоже. Билли сидит на корточках, в чем мать родила, упираясь ладонями в землю. Макс не удерживается и хихикает: через плечо у него, голого, болтается на веревке военный автомат.  
— Откуда это? — спрашивает Одиннадцатая.  
Билли неторопливо поднимается, не обращая на нее внимания, доходит до рюкзака и начинает одеваться.  
— Там месилово на шоссе, — лениво бросает, не оборачиваясь. Поигрывая тугими мышцами, как будто специально. Макс уверена, что он делает это специально. Его прет так пахнуть, его прет нюхать, как пахнут те, кто его нюхает. Он отлично справляется с тем, чтобы не пахнуть страхом. Если бы Макс не знала его слишком хорошо, она бы повелась. — Изнутри подъехала сперва одна машина, за ней еще две.  
— Оно прорвется, — задумчиво говорит Одиннадцатая. — Рано или поздно.  
— Ну, не на этом шоссе не в этот раз, — пожимает плечами Билли, застегивая джинсы. — Нахрена оно нарывается? Они же к чертям собачьим зальют тут все напалмом.  
Одиннадцатая обхватывает себя руками за плечи и становится совсем маленькой. Макс с трудом справляется с искушением протянуть ей куртку Билли. Останавливает только то, что Билли это вряд ли одобрит.  
— Может, этого оно и хочет, — мертвым голосом говорит Одиннадцатая. — По крайней мере, Джим бы этого хотел.  
— Джим — это шериф, — поясняет Макс для Билли. — Он… ее опекун.  
— Извращенцы, — Билли закатывает глаза.  
Макс хочется со всей дури врезать ему по яйцам за эту гадость.  
Он вытаскивает шоколадный батончик из рюкзака и вгрызается в него, будто неделю ничего не ел.  
— Тжоммдвеваемвовш?  
— Ты не думай, — тихо говорит Макс Одиннадцатой, не в силах разобрать, что он несет, — Билли не такой козел, как кажется. Он тоже хочет помочь. По-своему.  
— Дальше, говорю, что делаем? Где их держат? — прожевав, повторяет он свой вопрос и забрасывает рюкзак на плечи.  
— Вроде в участке, — быстро отвечает Макс. — Остальные у Байерсов.  
— На отшибе, да? И что, помогает им это?  
Макс тоже подхватывает рюкзак. Насколько же он легче, когда не приходится тянуть его зубами.  
— Пока помогает. — Одиннадцатая смотрит на Билли так, будто готова прямо сейчас отбросить футов на десять.  
— Это вряд ли надолго, — вдохновляюще заявляет он, закуривает и глубоко затягивается. — В общем так, идея у меня простая. Идти к Байерсам в обход пешком я ебал. Идти через центр — тупо. Поэтому сейчас мы идем в этот квартальчик понтовых домов, где живет Харрингтон, и находим там пустую тачку. А если повезет, может, даже ключи. И ты, — указывает он на Макс пальцем, — вместе с рюкзаками рулишь к Байерсам. Но никто не рассказывает тебе, где повернуть. Потому что ты, — теперь палец смотрит в грудь Одиннадцатой, — поведешь меня знакомиться со своими военными друзьями. В участок или я ебал куда.  
Она хмурится, косится куда-то через плечо, в сторону города.  
— Я сама не смогу его закрыть. Оно… больше, чем в прошлый раз.  
— А тебе и не надо. Закроют его другие. На изнанке была?  
Одиннадцатая резко мотает головой.  
— Зря. Сходи, тебе понравится.  
— А что там, на изнанке? — влезает Макс. — Кто другие?  
— Вы тут до рассвета собрались торчать? — Билли затаптывает окурок и чуть ли не вприпрыжку, будто рюкзак за его спиной ничего не весит, сбегает между деревьями с холма. Им ничего не остается, кроме как, переглянувшись, плестись за ним.  
— Это конец, — мурлыкает Билли под нос, когда они наконец его догоняют, — прекрасный друг. Это конец, мой добрый друг, конец. Нашим планам, которых не счесть — конец. Всему что на свете есть — конец…  
От его голоса у Макс ползут мурашки по коже. Длинные пальцы нежно поглаживают автомат, как будто на шее у Билли висит гитара.  
Еще ни разу в жизни, сколько она его знает, ее сводный брат не был так серьезно настроен кого-то убивать. От него инстинктивно хочется держаться подальше. Если бы машина подвернулась им прямо сейчас, Макс завела бы ее как-нибудь сама, да хоть зубами.  
Еще ей страшно за него.  
Еще это она его втравила.  
Дорога до дома Стива только кажется простой всем, кто привык к машине. На деле она растягивается в бесконечную полосу препятствий. Мало того, что идти приходится пешком, так еще и через лес, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы убедиться, что рядом никого нет. Макс кажется, они бредут уже много часов, но небо все еще темное. Может, на Хокинс просто упала бесконечная ночь.  
— Давай, я понесу, — предлагает Одиннадцатая, когда она начинает отставать. Билли не обращает на них внимания, а она слишком устала, чтобы отказываться.

4.

Домов больше нет. Вдоль улицы из руин торчат обуглившиеся остовы дымоходов. Покореженные машины валяются на боку, как игрушечные, смятые злым ребенком. Никаких корней или травы. Ничего живого. Пепел, которым больно дышать. Завороженный, Билли идет по середине потрескавшейся дороги. Где-то на самом пределе его способности вслушиваться в мертвенную тишину звучит непрекращающийся, многоголосый вопль. Единожды заметив, от него невозможно оторваться. Билли проходит несколько перекрестков, пока с трудом не заставляет себя остановиться. Он смутно помнит, откуда и зачем сюда пришел. Его размывает здесь. Еще немного, и он начнет тлеть. Следом за осознанием этого приходит легкая тень от страха. Следом за ней легкая тень от памяти. По ним, как по разноцветным ступенькам школы в Сильверлейке, впервые нажравшись до полной потери памяти, Билли медленно, на четвереньках выползает назад. Пока не упирается лбом в целехонькие зеленые ворота. Ощупывая их, все еще не решаясь открыть глаза, он поднимается на ноги и только потом осматривается. В доме пусто, свет не горит. Перемахнув через забор, Билли понимает, что кража из машины днем была простой разминкой. Теперь он собирается грабить нормальную виллу. Но далеко идти не приходится, ключи белой “бмв” торчат прямо в замке зажигания, дверца приоткрыта, как будто кого-то выдернули из-за руля в последний момент. Возможно, так оно и было. Билли тщательно обнюхивает машину прежде, чем в нее сесть, но ничем особенным она не пахнет. Полбака бензина Макс хватит с головой. Открыв себе ворота, Билли выезжает, в последний момент бьет по тормозам, бросает машину, не глуша мотор, и возвращается к двери дома. Дергает ручку - не заперто. Залетает внутрь, осматривается. Хватает спортивную сумку в прихожей, вытряхивает в нее, не глядя, содержимое бара и аптечек в двух обнаруженных отдельных уборных. Сует закрытую сумку поглубже в багажник, вытирает о джинсы вспотевшие ладони. От того, что он делает, самому немного не по себе.  
Макс и ее новую подружку он находит у кромки леса, где и оставлял. Автомат валяется на земле, они увлеченно заняты дорогой.  
— Прямо… направо… до перекрестка, потом налево… прямо до вышки… — бубнит Макс. Он отбирает у них автомат, вытряхивает все содержимое своего рюкзака в багажник, оставляя себе шоколадный батончик, пару пачек сигарет, аптечку и бутылку водки.  
— Все, — хлопает Макс по плечу. Ее глаза смотрят сквозь Билли, ее губы шевелятся: “прямо.. направо..” — Заблудишься — там карта в бардачке. Давай, малая, нормально ты ездишь.  
Когда белый зад “бмв” исчезает, завернув направо, Билли закуривает и натягивает на лицо дежурную ухмылку.  
— Пошли, Деми Мур. Огни святого Эльма заждались.  
— Кто такая Деми Мур? — переспрашивает она чуть погодя.  
— Охуенно красивая актриса, — мечтательно глядя вдаль, заявляет Билли и выдерживает театральную паузу. — Совсем на тебя не похожа.  
— Меня зовут Джейн.  
Билли в ответ насвистывает “Полет валькирий”.  
— Я соврала, — тихо говорит она два квартала спустя, — я была на изнанке. Поэтому я тебя и звала.  
Он ничуть этому не удивлен.  
— Сколько у нас времени, по-твоему?  
— Не знаю. Никогда такого не видела.  
— Что ты умеешь?  
Вопрос застает ее врасплох. Она ежится, косится на него.  
— Бросать тяжелые предметы. Далеко, если надо. Останавливать… машины, например. Делать им больно, если вижу, где.  
— Им.  
— Тварям. С изнанки.  
— На изнанке нет тварей.  
— А ты тогда кто?  
— На себя посмотри.  
До Стилл-стрит доходят в гробовом молчании. Оттуда уже начинает серьезно пованивать. Тем же бензиново-паленым запахом, что Билли учуял от дороги. Он приподнимает руку, останавливая Джейн. Осторожно высовывается из-за угла. В предрассветной дымке улица выглядит пустой и вымершей, как и предыдущие. Но здесь в нескольких окнах горит, помигивая, свет.  
— Мощные пробки, — еле слышно присвистывает Билли. — Кости людям ломать умеешь?  
— Ну… наверное.  
— Если полезут, ломай колени. Автомат для босса. Если полезут… тачки — швыряй подальше.  
— Тачки?  
— Мало ли.  
Он не двигается с места, пока не докурит сигарету. Медленно, смакуя каждую затяжку.  
— А вообще знаешь что. Пошли по изнанке, целее будем.  
— Там…  
— Знаю, что там. Быстро пойдем, как сможем.  
Единственный способ скрыть свой запах — перемазаться дерьмом повонючее. Единственный способ скрыть звуки своих шагов — следовать за духовым оркестром. Расцвеченная всеми цветами багрянца, выжженная изнанка — отличное маскировочное средство. Соскользнув туда, он хватает за руку Джейн. И припускает трусцой, озираясь на ходу. Здесь хуже, здесь этот многоголосый нечеловеческий ор вибрирует, отдается в груди. Воздух становится тяжелее, жарче. Сквозь него приходится прорываться, как сквозь толщу воды.  
— Я не могу, — хрипит намертво вцепившаяся ему в руку Джейн. Билли соглашается перейти на шаг. Он — выпущенная пуля без памяти. Пустая бутылка из-под пива, запущенная в окно. Камешек, подпрыгивающий на воде. Он помнит о том, что нужно дойти до участка. По растрескавшейся, обжигающей ноги земле, где не осталось больше ничего. Даже дымоходов.  
В голове стучится всего одна мысль.  
Нет, это — не напалм.  
Не напалм.  
Ненапалмненапалмненапалмненапалмненапалмненапалмнена…  
Билли приходит в себя от хлесткой пощечины. Отсюда, где они стоят, виднеется край кратера. И черта с два поймешь, где тут был полицейский участок. “Нахер наружу” хочет сказать он, но пересохшие губы сами хрипят:  
— Не напалм.  
Он закрывает глаза и представляет себе красивое, расцвеченное кровоподтеками лицо Стива Харрингтона, шагая в пустоту.  
— Пригнись, — шипит Джейн и тянет его вниз.  
От удушливой вони напрягается каждая клетка в его теле, и это приводит в себя гораздо быстрее того, что разворачивается перед глазами.  
На площади перед участком собрался почти весь город. Пошатывающиеся, изморенные многочасовым бдением, мужчины, женщины и дети Хокинса обступили здание со всех сторон.  
— Они убивают наших детей! — забравшись на кузов грузовика орет растрепанная тетка в мегафон, и толпа подбадривает ее стройным гулом.  
— Да сжечь их, сжечь! — раздаются отдельные мужские возгласы, в воздух взлетают кулаки.  
— Сзець! — радостно подхватывает пацан лет пяти с асфальта у стены совсем недалеко от Билли и помахивает пластиковой лопаткой.  
— Мой сын томится в их руках трое суток, ничего не сделав! Не нарушив ни единого закона!  
— Вот это вы, миссис Харрингтон, сейчас пизданули, — бормочет Билли. Джейн ощутимо толкает его локтем под ребро. Рядом с женщиной на кузове ещё несколько человек, коренастый мужчина перехватывает у неё микрофон.  
— Даже я, шериф Хокинса, избранный вами на эту должность, не могу исполнять своих законных обязанностей. Они не говорят нам ничего! Они заявляют, что у нас тут военное положение! Что говорит Хокинс военному беспределу?  
— Же-е-е-ечь, — уже гораздо громче летит по толпе.  
Билли рассматривает забаррикадированные окна участка. Из нескольких торчат длинные дула. Когда передние ряды начинают переть ко входу, пулеметная очередь косит всех, кто оказался слишком близко. В отличие от тех, на дороге — местные ведут себя понормальнее, падают и орут. Кто-то оттаскивает их подальше, Билли не видно, что происходит с ранеными потом. Окно второго этажа приоткрывается, оттуда вылетает несколько дымовых шашек. Люди, смешавшись, отступают.  
— Сейчас, — кричит Билли и бросается вперёд. Он должен бежать так быстро, как никогда в жизни, как будто в полуфинале кубка штата. Его интересует не простреливаемый вход, а крыша, на которую можно взобраться с карниза, куда удастся запрыгнуть с капота машины, если хорошо разогнаться.  
Но сдвинуться с места он не может, придавленный к стене невидимыми свинцовыми тисками.  
— Нет, — говорит Джейн. И, позволив ему оторваться от стены, тычет пальцем в машину. Тень под «шевроле», если присмотреться, шевелится во все стороны одновременно. Приподнявшись на щупальцах, автомобиль подползает ещё на несколько футов ближе к дому.  
— И больше никакой изнанки, — добавляет Джейн.  
— Ты подрезаешь мне крылья, — мрачно цедит Билли.  
Самое паршивое в этих людях то, что они ведут себя почти как настоящие.  
— Что ты там говорила в лесу про свою сестру?

5.

Макс долго не понимала, почему ей запрещают ночевать у одноклассниц, оставаться где бы то ни было в чужих домах больше пары часов. Но никогда не нарушала этого правила — если не считать той ноябрьской ночи, когда по Хокинсу бегали демопсы, а шериф с Одиннадцатой отправились в лабораторию, и никто на самом деле не ждал по-настоящему, что они вернутся. Надеялись до последнего, но не ждали. Макс тогда чувствовала себя на отшибе: все радовались, слез не стеснялись даже мальчишки, а ей было никак. Теперь то же самое: вот она попала к ребятам, живым и невредимым, ее расспрашивают на все голоса: как, что, почему? А она осматривает чужую гостиную, грея руки о чашку с горячим шоколадом, и думает: круто, она снова ночует у чужих людей. И никто ничего ей за это не сделает. Даже Билли, он сам разрешил.  
— И что же, вы выехали, а потом вернулись? Почему? — никак не может понять миссис Байерс. В джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, с накинутой поверх разгрузкой она выглядит настоящим солдатом. В гостиной воняет бензином: по углам стоят наполненные бутылки с воткнутыми фитилями, заготовленные на случай нападения. Но никто сюда пока не доходил, только Макс.  
— Ну... за вами., — Ей немного неловко под пристальным взглядом миссис Байерс.  
— Макс, милая, это... — Миссис Байерс подносит ладони к носу, растирает его, часто моргает. Продолжает улыбаться. Невероятно сильная, Макс от неё в восторге. — Но я не понимаю, что вы можете сделать здесь. Говорят, весь город перекрыт военными, Хоппер собрал людей и пытается их образумить, но пока что без толку.  
От ее уверенности в том, что с Хоппером все в порядке, Макс немного не по себе. Но может быть, так и есть. Билли расскажет, когда вернётся. Вот уж в ком она не сомневается ни на секунду, конечно, вернётся.  
— Вы слышали что-то о Стиве?  
— Кроме того, что он в участке — ничего. К нему даже родителей не пустили. Мы созванивались, я тоже думала пойти, но... — она озабоченно глядит в сторону коридора, снова обвешанного гирляндами, за которым скрываются комнаты братьев, — Уиллу стало хуже. И я осталась здесь.  
— Хорошо, что вы остались, — серьезно кивает Макс. Косится на ребят. Их родители остались где-то в другом месте, но пока что ни Дастин, ни Лукас, ни Майк не выглядят этим обеспокоенными. Нэнси сидит чуть поодаль, у окна. Смотрит в него, не отрываясь и не принимая участия в разговоре.  
— В этот раз все по-другому, — хмурится Лукас. — До сих пор мы не видели ни одного демопса или демогоргона. Но со светом постоянно проблемы. Уилл все время порывается идти к участку. Мы так и поняли ещё первой ночью, что он не в порядке.  
— Поверить не могу, что с тобой приехал этот маньяк, — не выдерживает Дастин, все это время явно пытавшийся найти слова помягче, но не справившийся с задачей.  
— Дастин! — одергивает его миссис Байерс.  
— Стив тоже в позапрошлом году вёл себя как говнюк, между прочим, — поддакивает Лукас.  
— Стив не избивал никого до полусмерти!  
— Да ладно! А камеру кто разбил?  
— Подеритесь ещё, — закатывает глаза Майк. Но видно, что ему тоже не нравится думать об Оди, которая составляет Билли компанию где-то там, где что-то происходит.  
— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, — говорит Макс, пока все по-настоящему не поссорились. Воздух неприятно покалывает от скопившегося напряжения, оно исходит от всех, даже от миссис Байерс, тысяча невидимых колючих мячиков прыгают по комнате, рикошетят от стен, вот-вот заискрят. — Как только они вернутся.  
— Куда выбираться? — уточняет Дастин.  
— Из города. Пока мы ещё можем.  
— Вообще-то мы тут живем, — резко оборачивается к ним Нэнси. У неё елейная улыбка, но резкий голос и злые глаза. — Это может быть странно слышать, но у нас у всех тут друзья. И родители. — Голос предательски дрожит на последнем слове. — Извините.  
— Она не хотела тебя обидеть, — мягко говорит миссис Байерс, стоит Нэнси выйти на крыльцо. — Их телефон не отвечает уже третий день, остальные... кто как. Мама Дастина пропала со связи вчера, родители Лукаса не отзываются со вторника. Может, это просто связь сбоит, из-за военных. Так я думаю.  
Глаза у неё немного безумные. Вроде бы понимающие, но где-то чересчур. Вы так не думаете, молча качает головой Макс.  
Вы слишком хорошо все понимаете, поэтому сидите здесь.  
— Можно, я схожу к Уиллу? — спрашивает она. В гостиной оставаться не хочется: они начнут расспрашивать про Билли, и вот тогда все точно со всеми поссорятся.  
— Конечно. Погоди, я сделаю кофе Джонатану, отнесёшь ему?  
Кофе и бутерброд с арахисовым маслом занимают обе руки, Макс приходится стучать в дверь спальни чашкой. Джонатан возникает на пороге в одной майке, тут ещё жарче. Два обогревателя работают в полную мощность, никакой изнанки не надо, чтобы старая проводка давала дуба. Джонатан выглядит так, будто не спал все это время, собственная бледная тень. Он смотрит на неё пустым, потухшим взглядом, как будто забыл, что умеет разговаривать, и вообще не понимает, зачем подошёл к двери.  
— Я принесла тебе кофе. Хотя по-моему, тебе лучше поспать. Хочешь, я посижу с ним? Я выспалась недавно.  
Джонатан без всякого выражения на лице забирает тарелку и чашку, отступает назад, позволяя ей войти. Спальня пропитана запахом мужского пота и несвежей одежды.  
— Здесь надо проветрить, — шепотом говорит Макс.  
Джонатан порывается ее остановить, но потом, осмотревшись по сторонам, разрешает открыть окно. Присаживается на край кровати Уилла, уступая ей кресло у стола, ставит тарелку прямо на одеяло. Уилл беспокойно ворочается во сне, мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу. Закутанный в два одеяла, он кажется совсем махоньким.  
— Думаешь, это помогает? — осторожно спрашивает Макс.  
— Не знаю, — качает головой Джонатан. — В прошлый раз помогало... но тогда было по-другому. Теперь он... просто хочет иногда странного. А иногда говорит, что это не он хочет.  
Макс думает: понюхать бы его. Здесь слишком много Джонатана в комнате и слишком мало Уилла. Осенью она ещё плохо понимала запахи, которые ловила. Много чего изменилось за эту зиму.  
— Как там? — спрашивает Джонатан, кивая на дверь.  
— Нормально. — Макс выжимает из себя что-то вроде улыбки. — Мы пытаемся достать Стива. Ну, Одиннадцатая пытается.  
Про Билли она решает здесь промолчать, почему-то кажется, что это помешает их разговору.  
— Как он вообще тут оказался, мы думали, он уехал с вами.  
— Да, уехал... Но потом мы наткнулись на колонну, бросили машину и побежали. Он... кинулся в другую сторону от дороги, они побежали за ним.  
Ложь даётся легко, и почти не противно. Это приходит само, как неожиданное разрешение ночевать в гостях. Как первая течка, как первая попытка сделать себе хорошо.  
Кто теперь уже вспомнит, в какую сторону бежал.  
— Блин, — Джонатан вздыхает. — А... Нэнси как?  
— Слушай, вы оба одинаковые, — не выдерживает Макс, — вы не виноваты в том, что...  
В том, что — что? В том, что вы обкурились и занимались сексом втроём, пока на Хокинс наползала неведомая хрень? Как она собирается сказать это вслух, откуда она может это знать?  
— ... не можете помочь всему городу, — с трудом выкручивается Макс.  
— Она хотела... попробовать. Поговорить с родителями. Я не послушал, повёз ее прямо сюда. А утром с ними уже не было связи. Я подумал... мы были не очень трезвые, ночью. Если начнём им рассказывать... они ещё полицию вызовут. Она... никогда мне этого не простит.  
— Этого... — повторяет за ним Макс. — Ты... знаешь, что с ними случилось?  
Уилл тихо стонет и шевелит губами, силясь что-то сказать. Под закрытыми веками напряжённо вздрагивают глазные яблоки.

 

6.

Если срочно чего-то не сделать, чувствует Билли, его нахрен стошнит. Он уже выучил каждую щербинку на красном кирпичном углу, из-за которого они выглядывают по очереди, наблюдая за перемещениями на площади перед участком. Дым развеивается, люди снова начинают подтягиваться ко входу.  
Билли присаживается на корточки.  
— План такой, — командует он, вытаскивая из рюкзака водку, снимая куртку и футболку, на счастье оказавшуюся белой. Не очень-то белой, если присмотреться, на четвёртые-то сутки, но издалека сойдёт. — Сейчас я иду и разъебываю эту тачку. Ты снимаешь меня на камеру и берешь Пулитцера, деньги делим. Шучу. Ты страхуешь меня, как умеешь.  
Он набрасывает куртку на голое тело, автомат поверх неё. Запихивает футболку в карман, чтобы быстро потом достать.  
— Это зачем? — спрашивает Джейн.  
Удачно, что все остальное вопросов у неё не вызывает.  
Билли не понравилась сила, с которой его прижимало к кирпичам, по виду — девчонке даже напрягаться для этого не пришлось.  
— Это вторая фаза плана, инфильтрация. Я, охуенно прекрасный, только что расстрелял вражескую тачку и бегу под защиту хороших парней со всех ног.  
— Вряд ли они понимают про нее.  
— Что?  
Джейн кивает на машину. Та и правда стоит на углу. Чтобы ее увидеть, нужно высунуться из окна. Этого никто из застрявших в участке за полчаса, что они тут торчат, вроде не делал.  
— Они догадаются, — уверенно машет рукой Билли. — Белый флаг — международный символ переговоров.  
— Я с тобой, — помедлив, говорит Джейн.  
Билли сомневается, что у неё это получится до конца, но не собирается спорить.  
Чтобы добраться до машины, им нужно пройти короткий переулок и пересечь улицу. Что может быть проще.  
Билли потирает руки и закуривает. Снимает автомат с предохранителя, взвешивает его на руках, приставляет приклад к плечу, упершись коленом в асфальт.  
— Чего ждём? — кивает он Джейн, поднимаясь.  
Так, не выбросив сигареты изо рта, и идёт. Сперва через переулок, потом через улицу. Его окликает знакомый голос, Томми, что ли. Он не оборачивается проверить. Когда между ним и «шевроле» не остается никого, футов с десяти он бросает бутылку, целясь по щупальцам: кто-то говорил, они хорошо горят. А потом, приставив приклад к плечу, открывает огонь.  
Из винтовки Билли стрелял всего пару раз в жизни, года три назад — в старом доме, в северном пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, у отца был самодельный тир на заднем дворе. С банками на разной высоте, регулярно заменяемыми мишенями. Обычно ничего крупнее пистолета Билли не доставалось, но на его четырнадцатый день рождения отец решил сделать исключение; а потом Билли сам дорвался до винтовки, когда того не было дома. Он ещё толком не знал, как долго держатся чужие запахи на вещах. Это знание пришло вместе с трещиной в ребре и напрочь отбитым желанием трогать отцовское оружие. К отдаче он готов, но приклад все равно больно бьет по плечу, дуло подскакивает вверх при каждом новом выстреле, вся сила уходит на то, чтобы держать его ровнее, расстреливая магазин по машине. Она загорается, щупальца резко вытягиваются во все стороны, охваченные пламенем, отчего кажется, что «шевроле» сейчас вскочит как таракан на огненных ногах и побежит. Машина ходит ходуном, приподнимается в воздухе, обнажая горящие буро-зеленые, туго переплетённые сгустки, а потом со всей силы на них обрушивается. Сзади Билли чувствует холодок, от которого топорщатся волосы на загривке. Джейн знает свое дело. Он прекращает палить и косится на людей справа, со стороны участка. Они больше не двигаются вразнобой. Нога в ногу, волоча их как чужие, мужчины, женщины и дети со всей площади медленно идут к нему.  
— Фаза два! — орет Билли, дрожащей рукой вытаскивая застрявшую в кармане футболку, разворачивает ее кое-как, машет в воздухе, бежит ко входу.  
— Не стреляйте, — орет он. — Не стреляйте, свои!  
Рядом разрывается что-то, дым попадает в глаза, ослепляя, но Билли продолжает бежать вперед. Где-то совсем рядом с виском свистит пуля. Кто-то добегает до него сбоку, пытается сбить с ног, Билли бьет дулом в лицо, а потом ещё прикладом наотмашь, с каждой секундой дышать все тяжелее, глаза, ноздри, горло горят как проклятые, кожа на лице и груди страшно зудит. Он уже сам не знает, туда ли бежит. Кто-то снова хватает его, сразу с двух сторон, отбиваться выходит хуже. Автомат отбирают, врезав под дых, тащат куда-то. Укладывают мордой в пол. Все, что удаётся рассмотреть сквозь слезы — много ног в берцах.  
— Да нормальный он, нормальный, — слышит он самый неожиданный из всех на свете голосов. Спокойный, уверенный голос Нила Харгроува, капитана в отставке.  
Давление на выкрученную руку и ключицу становится меньше. Кто-то помогает ему встать на ноги. Волочет вперёд, вталкивает в узкую дверь, за которой маленькая раковина и несколько писсуаров.  
— Умойся.  
Ему суют что-то в руку, это следует закапать в глаза. Все как во сне, будто какая-то из пуль все-таки угодила ему в башку и вынесла половину мозга. Билли выкашливает легкие в умывальник, подставляет лицо под тонкую струйку воды. Охуеть у них тут напор. Он кое-как промывает лицо раствором, который ему вручили, высмаркивается несколько раз, плещет водой на шею и грудь, нащупывает на крючке слева полотенце и насухо вытирается. Глаза горят, нос горит, гортань плавится. Из мутных пятен складываются очертания узкой комнатушки с треснутым кафелем на стенах, замызганного зеркала, трёх узких писсуаров с символическими разделителями до пояса и одного унитаза в конце. Над унитазом сверху, под самым потолком, небольшое узкое окно, сквозь которое струится свет. Билли доходит туда, опускает крышку и залезает на неё. Привстает на цыпочки, подтягивается на руках, вцепившись в узкий, залитый цементом подоконник, выглядывает в окно. Сквозь мутное двойное стекло мало что удаётся разглядеть, кусок улицы, где почти никого нет, догорающий огонь посреди дороги, проступающий из-за чёрного дыма огрызок косметической лавки, за которой они прятались. Это же угловая стена. Вот куда лезла тварь из-под машины.  
— Уже сбежать намылился? — хмыкает отец за спиной. Билли не услышал, как он вошёл. Это совсем никуда не годится.  
— Нет, сэр. — Он слезает с унитаза, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает густую паутину в углу. — Вы забыли окно. А они нет.  
— Поумничай мне.  
От расплывающегося пятна с голосом Нила Харгроува глаза особенно сильно печёт. Хлопает дверь, оставляя Билли одного. Он наощупь доходит до крана, снова наклоняется над умывальником, остервенело растирает лицо, брызгает раствором. Из-за двери доносятся голоса, она резко открывается, мимо Билли пытаются протолкнуться двое плечистых парней, груженых коробками. Отец хватает его за шиворот и вытаскивает наружу, чтобы не мешал.  
— За мной. — Размашистой походкой Нил Харгроув возвращается в заполненное военными помещение участка. Изнутри оно выглядит как просторная квартира после хорошей вечеринки. Столы и стулья сдвинуты к стенам, привалены сверху шкафами — загораживают окна. На полу рассыпаны бумаги, неоднократно потоптанные мятые папки. Угол с розетками и генератором, явно приспособленный под кухню, там груда тарелок и ящики с припасами — упакованными армейскими сухпайками. Что-то зудит, все время зудит, как комар над ухом. Осмотревшись, Билли находит комаров: провода от генератора, наскоро прибитые к полу, тянутся к стенам. Расходятся в разные углы, где висят металлические штуки, с виду похожие на большие велосипедные звонки, округлые, блестящие. Именно от них распространяется эта ультравысокая вибрация. Билли точно помнит, где видел такие — или эти же самые — раньше, дома в подвале. «На случай, если пробки выбьет», — сказала Сьюзен, когда он спросил, что это за хлам. Отец ведёт дальше, мимо пары отдыхающих в углу на спальниках мужчин, мимо ящиков с патронами и гранатами, в кабинет, где неожиданно останавливается и хлопает Билли по плечу.  
— Вот, это мой. Говорил тебе, Перец, ждём разведку.  
Перец — налысо выбритый тип с майорскими погонами — поднимается из-за стола, где изучал карту. Билли ещё слишком хреново видит, чтобы от двери разобрать, что там за местность.  
— Семейка у тебя, Харгроув. — Голос у Перца сиплый, негромкий. Когда он подходит ближе, в разрезе воротника виден шрам от ожога на шее, тянущийся до самого уха. — Перри Роджерс, пятый батальон первой ДМП. Рад знакомству, Вильям.  
Рука у него крепкая, сухая.  
Билли кивает, выжимая из себя:  
— Наслышан, сэр. Взаимно.  
Эмблема первой дивизии — пять звёзд в синем ромбе, окружающих полую красную единицу с выбитым внутри словом «Гуадарканал», — знакома ему по парадной отцовской форме. «Старая порода» их называют. «Нет лучше друга, нет хуже врага».  
Майор возвращается за стол, они с отцом присаживаются. Билли остается переминаться с ноги на ногу у дверей. Пытается прислушиваться к голосам в коридоре, различить знакомые. Безуспешно.  
— Что застрял там? — окликает отец. — Давай, докладывай обстановку.  
Прищурившись, чтобы не моргать слишком часто и не позволять глазам слезиться, Билли подходит к столу. Зубы сжаты так плотно, что на первую пару слов уходит нечеловеческое усилие.  
— На периметре при мне было две попытки прорыва. — На карте изображены окрестности Хокинса, Билли, помедлив, показывает одну точку и примерно очерчивает окрестности вокруг второй, о которой только подслушал в лесу. — Паники пока нет, они нормально держались.  
Потупившись в стол, он продолжает, сведя руки в замок за спиной и крепко, до боли скрестив пальцы.  
— На стихийные прорывы это не похоже. Нормальная тактика: сперва показать небольшую силу, дождаться подкрепления и тогда ударить серьезнее. Но оно боится огня, их... ударное оружие. Жертвы есть, не считал.  
— А в городе? Что там в городе? — спрашивает майор.  
— Ничего, сэр. Пусто. Все здесь. Отдельные районы на отшибе вроде не затронуты, но людей там тоже нет. Эпицентра я не вижу. Думал, он здесь, пока не дошёл. Но здесь... не так, как должно быть в эпицентре.  
Здесь _не тот_ эпицентр, молчит он.  
Сюда просто угодила... угодит... угождает прямо сейчас, потому что на изнанке нет времени... скажи это хотя бы себе самому наконец — ебучая ядерная бомба. Даже от мысли об этом и от воспоминания об изнанке хочется на всякий случай присесть. Но Билли стоит ровно, почти навытяжку. Все, кто хочет жить, не приседают без отдельного приказа перед майорами, старыми друзьями отца.  
Нил Харгроув одобрительно кивает, прикрыв глаза. Пальцы постукивают по столу. Четыре коротких, три длинных, короткий длинный короткий, три длинных... Билли не нужно напрягать память, это вколочено в него годами тренировок.  
«Хорошо, — отстукивает ему отец. — Хватит».  
— Иди пока, найди Сьюзен, пусть тебя посмотрит. И накормит, — говорит он вслух, а потом, обернувшись к майору, продолжает уже совсем другим тоном вполголоса. — Времени у нас, выходит, в обрез...  
Билли видел это в каком-то вестерне семидесятых: ковбои, едва не перестрелявшие друг друга, оказываются заперты в салуне, а снаружи на них нападают бандиты вместе с индейцами, но чем закончился фильм, он не помнит, потому что ему с соседом было чем заняться на пустом заднем ряду, кончать под выстрелы Билли охрененно понравилось. Он плетётся мимо лежащих, замечая на некоторых бинты. Принюхиваться бесполезно, одуряющая навозная вонь снаружи, лезущая в каждую щель, и дым, через который Билли прошёл, напрочь отбивают способность чувствовать другие запахи.  
Все заняты делом: кто дежурит на окнах, кто сматывает вместе проводки, мастеря взрывчатку, кто проверяет рации, кто пытается, явно не первый час, скучным голосом дозваться до военных снаружи. «Центр — контролю. Центр — контролю. Приём.»  
Завернув в коридор, куда его водили умываться, Билли направляется мимо туалета, впереди — длинный полутемный пенал, четыре зарешеченные камеры, по две с каждой стороны. Сьюзен хлопочет в крайней над по пояс голым солдатом в камуфляжных штанах. На животе у него гноящаяся рана, которую она перевязывает. Билли видел, что могло оставлять такие: круглая, заполненная зубами пасть щупальца из-под машины.  
— Привет, — тихо говорит он.  
У нее слегка расширяются глаза, но, кивнув ему, Сьюзен не произносит ни слова, продолжает заниматься раненым. Только сильнее поджимает губы. В этой камере ещё один замотаный в бинты, что с ним — Билли неинтересно. Напротив за закрытой решёткой валяются четверо, прямо на полу, в позе зародышей, трое постанывают, обхватив голову руками, один шепчет «хватит не надо больше хватит хватит». Билли подходит ближе к решетке, рассматривает их. На одном измочаленные остатки серого шерстяного костюма в мелкую полоску; прикусив рукав своего пиджака, полы он накидывает на голову, как бы прячась под ними от чего-то. Второго и третьего Билли узнает — это школьный учитель химии мистер Саймонс и мэр Хокинса, светловолосый тип с перекошенным породистым лицом в задравшейся до самого горла треснувшей на спине синей рубашке. Четвёртый, шепчущий — кажется, владелец бензоколонки, но за это Билли уже не поручился бы. Он идёт дальше по коридору. За следующей решёткой — Стив Харрингтон лежит на койке, привязанный к ней веревками на уровне коленей и груди, и мерно бьется затылком о тонкую подушку. Он раздет по пояс, на шее болтается тонкая цепочка. Пальцы лежащих вдоль тела рук конвульсивно подрагивают, босые ноги вытянуты в струнку, ритмично покачиваются. Билли трогает решетчатую дверь, она оказывается не заперта. Он проходит внутрь, отворив ее пошире. Черта с два в полутьме разберёшь, это свежие кровоподтеки или остались с той их ночной драки. Билли присаживается на корточки, рассматривает следы от уколов на сгибе локтя, синяк от разошедшейся вены. Похлопывает лежащего по щеке.  
— Харрингтон! Слышишь меня?  
От прикосновения тот вздрагивает, но это единственная реакция. Губы приоткрываются, из уголка стекает тонкая влажная струйка. Глазные яблоки под веками лихорадочно шевелятся.  
Билли наклоняется над ним совсем близко, обнюхивает подмышки, пах, волосы — то, что пахнет сильнее всего, — но по-прежнему ни черта не может разобрать сквозь гарь и вонь, въевшиеся, кажется, под кожу, под слизистую, в подкорку.  
— Твою мать, Харрингтон. Твою ж мать, — шепчет он, и уже собирается уходить, когда чужие пальцы хватают его за руку.  
Глаза у Стива широко открытые, пустые. Зрачок полностью поглотил радужку. Медленно, как будто выговаривая незнакомые слова на иностранном языке, с трудом проговаривая каждый звук, он говорит:  
— Нэнси. Нэнси. Моя принцесса. Кто лучший ебарь сколопендры? Берегись помидоров в очках. — Он сжимает запястье Билли с бешеной силой, не обращая внимания на текущую изо рта слюну, по всему телу проходит дрожь. Речь становится громче, резче, слова перебиваются отдельными звуками, которые тоже, возможно, слова, просто недорожденные. — Фрукты! Аы! Дай мне фрукты и золото! Рща! Аща! Таща! Уын! Двести пятьдесят шесть. Конец-нец-нец. Аяэ.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — говорит незаметно приблизившаяся Сьюзен.  
Билли нестерпимо хочется кого-то из них ударить.  
Он резко дергает на себя руку, вырываясь из пальцев Харрингтона, но это выходит не сразу: тот цепляется за него изо всех оставшихся сил, вены на висках вздуваются от напряжения, глаза навыкате, изо рта рвётся натужное:  
—Атыыы! Ыщ ыщшшш.  
— Он обколотый. — Неспособный оторвать взгляд от искаженного лица Харрингтона, Билли с усилием разжимает его намертво сомкнувшиеся на запястье пальцы один за другим. Он слишком занят, чтобы следить, достаточно ли вежлив его голос. — Чем вы его, ЛСД? Ебучим псилобицином?  
Недолгая и неравная борьба полностью истощает Харрингтона, он обмякает с открытым ртом, зрачки закатываются под медленно опускащиеся веки.  
— Билли, никто не причиняет твоему другу вреда. — Сьюзен пытается коснуться его предплечья, но Билли резко отшатывается, сбрасывая ее руку.  
— Ни хера он мне не друг! — орет он. — Какого черта вы вообще здесь делаете?  
Сьюзен отступает на шаг.  
— После взрыва... — она вздыхает. Медлит, оценивающе глядя на Билли. Потом все-таки продолжает, — Нил вызвал подкрепление, но они не успели предотвратить выплеск из лаборатории. Там многие погибли, остальные, не дожидаясь подкрепления, прорвались в город и заняли участок. Развернули здесь штаб. Нил зашел занести им ретрансляторы, но потом решил остаться, они с майором Роджерсом вместе служили во Вьетнаме. — Она качает головой с тенью улыбки, которая быстро облезает с угловатого лица, будто переводная татуировка. — Ты заметил, в участке все чисто, все нормальные. Так работают ретрансляторы, глушат внешнее воздействие. Это и на людей снаружи тоже действует, но хуже. Поэтому те, кто взорвал лабораторию, хотят уничтожить участок. А мы до сих пор не поняли, где их искать, никто не знает. Город так оплело, что по запаху не сориентируешься. Но ладно, Нил расскажет об этом лучше. Где Макс, с ней все в порядке?  
Билли следит не так за ее словами, как за собственным дыханием, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
— Все ждал, когда ты спросишь, — скалится он. — С ней все в порядке. Она у Байерсов. Со своим любимым выводком сопляков. Если бы вы не решили играть тут в солдатиков, ты бы нашла ее раньше, чем она заставила меня вернуться сюда, потому что очень о тебе переживала.  
Тяжелый подбородок Сьюзен вздрагивает, сморщивается.  
— Это... неправда, — глухо произносит она. Но Билли отлично слышит по голосу, что она сомневается.  
— Спроси у неё сама, если увидишь. Ебучий цирк. — Стоять ровно он больше не может, развернувшись, резко доходит до края камеры, пинает решетку. В три шага возвращается обратно, к койке, на которой, временно спокойный, храпит Харрингтон.  
— Какого хера вы с ним творите? — шипит Билли, тыча пальцем в койку, — Какой ещё нахер советский шпион, вы охренели?  
— Люди Роджерса нашли его на выезде из города, ещё до того, как добрались до лаборатории. Потом прихватили с собой, отступая. Они были напуганы. Решили, что это его рук дело... Но потом он сам захотел помогать.  
Ещё совсем немного — и он вцепится ей в горло зубами.  
— Сам.  
— Мы стали выпускать его наружу и проверять, с какой скоростью распространяется помутнение, как только почуяли, что люди собираются не сами. Но... откуда ты знаешь про советского шпиона?  
— Сам, Сьюзен, — рычит он, — сам захотел! Этого? — он снова тычет пальцем в койку, — этого он сам захотел?!  
— Он идёт, — быстро и тихо говорит Сьюзен, выскальзывая наружу, в коридор. Но Билли уже плевать, кто там идёт. Он хватает стоящий посреди камеры стул и швыряет его на решетку. Пинает его, спинка с хрустом отламывается. Билли пинает его опять и орет:  
— Вы не имеете права этого делать с людьми!  
Через решетку от отца шибает привычной волной, превосходящей, властной. Билли медленно пятится к задней стене на слегка присогнутых ногах. Губы подрагивают, оскаленные. Сегодня не будет как обычно, он готов к драке.  
Вместо этого Нил Харгроув отжимает защелку на двери, клацает замок.  
В тишине, нарушаемой громким храпом Харрингтона, слышны удаляющиеся шаги Сьюзен.  
— До бомбардировки, — спокойно говорит отец, щеточка усов над верхней губой почти не двигается, — осталось меньше суток. Если не хочешь встретить ее здесь, остынь и подумай, чем будешь полезен снаружи.

7.

Спящий и одновременно неспящий, Уилл похож на святого из кино. Темные круги под глазами, пергаментная кожа, до того натянутая на острых чертах лица, что вот-вот порвётся. Макс его ужасно жалко. Должно быть тяжело жить с осознанием того, что стоит какой-то гадости случиться, она немедленно найдёт к тебе дорогу, как к любимым домашним тапочкам.  
— Надо правильно вырыть тоннель. Чтобы всех накрыть камнем. Всех-превсех. И тогда никто не будет мешать, — шепчет Уилл.  
Вздохнув, Джонатан разводит руками, тянется за мокрой тряпкой — утереть испарину со лба брата.  
— Это он уже второй раз говорит, или третий. Вчера ещё сполз с кровати и полез под неё на четвереньках. Вырывался, когда я его пытался вытащить. — С тенью улыбки на губах он поворачивается к Макс, показывает покрасневшую припухлость на подбородке. — Пяткой мне даже врезал. Кричал, что иначе ее не спасти.  
— Ты... — оцепенело говорит она, — рассказывал об этом кому-то?  
— Знаешь, уже не помню. Это среди ночи было, когда всех сморило.  
— Это важно, Джонатан. Может быть важно. Я сейчас!  
Макс вылетает из комнаты, несется в гостиную со всех ног.  
— Дастин, Лукас! Майк! Вы слышали, он говорит про «Диг Даг»! Уилл говорит про «Диг Даг»!  
В считанные минуты в спальне Уилла собираются все, Джонатан освобождает им место у постели, они с Нэнси и миссис Байерс стоят поодаль.  
— А ещё что, Уилл? А ещё? — роль главного переговорщика Майк наотрез отказался уступать кому-то ещё.  
— Надо съесть помидоры. Они мешают пройти уровень, — бормочет Уилл.  
— Опять Диг Даг! — восклицает Лукас.  
— Ага, есть. — Склонившись над столом, Дастин ведёт запись. На его листе уже пять колонок, по новой на каждую игру.  
— Где помидоры, Уилл? Где брать помидоры?  
— Пауки слишком быстрые. Она разделяется. Не отвлекай.  
— Многоножка! — В этот раз Макс оказалась быстрее Лукаса.  
— Уже пятая, — сообщает Дастин.  
— Все наши любимые игры, — хмурится Лукас.  
— Что тут странного, — фыркает Макс, — это все его любимые игры.  
— Ничего подобного, — вдруг резко разворачивается Майк, перестав допрашивать друга. — Уилл никогда не любил многоножку.  
— Да ладно, — тянет Лукас.  
— Мне тоже так казалось, — вставляет Дастин от стола. — Может... перестанем его мучить и подумаем?  
Чего никак не выходит добиться от Уилла — это связной инструкции, пусть даже зашифрованной в игру. Он выдаёт эти отрывистые слова и фразы из разных уровней, про разных монстров, как бы ни старалась Макс, у неё не получается уловить никакой закономерности. Она выходит из комнаты последней, сталкиваясь с Джонатаном в дверях — тот возвращается на привычный пост.  
В коридоре у дальней стены переминается с ноги на ногу Нэнси.  
— Я должна извиниться, — тихо говорит она.  
— Ничего ты мне не должна, — пожимает плечами Макс. — Это правда, мы здесь чужие.  
— Это неправда, — качает головой Нэнси, вымученно улыбаясь, — они любят тебя. Это мальчишки, они не умеют это показывать. Но ты их настоящий друг. Спасибо, что... вернулись за нами. Я... думала, твой брат специально сдал Стива военным, и злилась на вас.  
Макс вздрагивает, как от пощечины.  
Это не пахнет извинением, от этих слов несёт скрытым вопросом. Она сейчас должна сделать что-то такое, что убедит Нэнси в ее догадке или опровергнет ее — или их — идею.  
— Знаешь... — Макс прикусывает язык, пока не сморозила Настоящую Гадость, — ты бы лучше уговорила Джонатана поспать. Будет плохо, если нам придётся что-то делать, а он срубится прямо за рулем.  
Проскользнув мимо Нэнси и совсем немного задев ту плечом, Макс закрывается в туалете. Накрыв унитаз крышкой, садится на него, крепко обхватив колени. Рассматривает коричневые потеки ржавчины на стенах, проступающий из-под потолка грибок. В том, что Билли ее сюда отправил, теперь видится его ужасающая подлость. Как будто прекрасно зная, что ее здесь ждёт, он специально позволил Макс остаться наедине с ощущением абсолютной, всеохватывающей инаковости. Глаза затягивает слезами, как туманом, но она не собирается здесь плакать, темные пятна на потолке подрагивают сквозь эту влажную пелену, складываются в лица. Вот Лукас — открытая белозубая улыбка, когда он только бросается к ней, обнимает на пороге, успевая за секунду до того, как налетят все остальные. Секунда настоящего тепла, пока не начались расспросы. Настороженность, которую так легко не замечать, сразу потом. Макс сама не заметила, как начала подбирать слова, реагируя не на голос, на запах. Где они были? Так... прятались. Как они смогли вернуться? Так... осторожно обошли военных. Ей неловко уже тогда, что нельзя ничего говорить. Ведь Одиннадцатую они нормально принимают, хотя она тоже _не такая_. Но что-то слишком взрослое внутри приказывает молчать. Вот Дастин опять с попытками быть поближе, украдкой, незаметно. Его сносит в сторону, как от пощечины, когда он понимает, с кем она вернулась. Он ещё пытается подбадривать взглядами, иногда косясь на миссис Байерс, мол, все здесь защитят Макс. Но на всякий случай держит дистанцию. Вот короткие очереди яростных взглядов Майка, у которого она как будто лично украла Оди. У которого она уже почти хочет украсть Оди, если на то пошло. Макс впервые в жизни хочется закапать в нос что-то ядреное, чтобы ничего больше ни от кого не чувствовать. Прикрыв глаза, она укладывает подбородок на коленях и раскачивается, напевая старую мамину колыбельную: «Эй со-овы, совы, большие совы, что желтые ваши глаза не спят, глаза не спят? Не прячьтесь, совы, я вижу, совы, как желтые ваши глаза блестят, глаза блестят...» Она сама не замечает, как проваливается в легкий мутный сон, из которого ее поднимает голос Одиннадцатой.  
— Я потеряла Билли.  
Макс вскидывает голову. Одиннадцатая сидит перед ней на корточках, положив руки на колени, темнота подступает со всех сторон, больше ничего и не видно.  
— Где?  
— Он ушёл в участок. Оттуда отстреливаются. И бросают дым. Я нашла Джима. Он был совсем чужой. А потом стал получше, но все равно чужой. Он не сказал им, кто я такая, и дал мне уйти. Там много людей, сотни. Они тупее, когда совсем чужие, когда оно их контролирует целиком. Но когда оно отступает, они все равно делают, чего оно хочет. Ломятся в участок. Оно хитрое, люди просто отвлекают тех, кто в участке. Оно пыталось подлезть под машиной, мы с Билли ее сожгли. Оно снова попытается. Раньше они такими хитрыми не были.  
— Суперсложный уровень, — машинально отзывается Макс.  
— Что?  
— Как будто против нас играет другой игрок, — продолжает Макс, говоря и думая это одновременно. — Оди! Уилл все время говорит об играх! Ты понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Где ты сейчас? Ты можешь до нас добраться?  
— Да.  
— У меня есть план. Приходи.  
— Их тут много. Их надо остановить.  
— Ты не остановишь их одна! Мы не поможем участку, пока не разберёмся с главным монстром. Как осенью, помнишь? Бессмысленно драться с демопсами, нужно бороться с тем, откуда они лезут.  
— Я не смогу. Там моя сестра.  
— Что?  
— Я думаю, — тихо-тихо, глядя в сторону, говорит Одиннадцатая, — что лабораторию взорвала Кали.

 

8.

— Пупу-пипи-пупу-пипи-пупу-пипи-тбтщ-пи-пи.  
Зажав сигарету в зубах, Билли ковыряется в замке единственным, что у него осталось острого — пряжкой от ремня. Пока что это дохера безнадежно выглядит, но по меньшей мере занимает руки, мешая расколотить кулаки в кровь о каменные стены или о челюсть Харрингтона, который опять сменил храп на херову какофонию. Гимн ебучих сопливых лузеров, не зря Харрингтон с ними таскался всю зиму.  
— Пипи-пупу-пипи-пупу-тщ-тщ-тщ.  
Билли резко оборачивается. Пепел обваливается, обжигая грудь, но он едва ли замечает.  
— Повтори ещё раз, что ты сказал?  
В блаженном забытьи Харрингтон мерно подергивает руками и ногами. Камуфляжные штаны, свободные в поясе, в районе паха похожи на палатку, обтягивающую шест. То и дело Харрингтон слегка подаётся бёдрами вперёд, под опущенными веками бешено вертятся глазные яблоки. Билли с трудом отводит от него взгляд, сплевывает на пол и растирает окурок. Меряет камеру шагами от решетки до стены и обратно, растягивает пояс в руках, похлопывает пряжкой по ладони. План, ему нужен план. Хороший и хитрый.  
— Пщ пщ пыщ пыщ пыщ пщпщпщ пыщ пщшшш пффф, — не затихает Харрингтон, безнадежно пытаясь воспроизводить восьмибитную мелодию игрового автомата.  
— Заткнись, блядь, — орет Билли, — ты мешаешь мне думать!  
Проблема не в звуках от Харрингтона, а в ебучем запахе Харрингтона, в том, как призывно он дергается, привязанный к своей койке. Задержав на нем взгляд, Билли машинально лезет ладонью в джинсы, сжимает яйца, вздрагивает, упираясь лопатками в стену. Прикусывает губу. Резко выдергивает руку, бьет себя по щеке, снова бьет. Наматывает пояс на костяшки, сжав пряжку в кулаке, и несколько раз колотит стену.  
Потом доходит до решетки и, заложив пальцы в рот, со всей дури свистит. Короткий длинный длинный короткий. Короткий длинный короткий. Короткий короткий. Короткий. Длинный длинный.  
Приём.  
Разбуженный Харрингтон с койки мычит что-то невразумительное, дергается сильнее. Вцепившись в решетку так крепко, что костяшки вот-вот хрустнут от напряжения, Билли обещает себе ни разу туда не смотреть. И снова свистит. И снова. До тех пор, пока из конца коридора не долетает сперва знакомый запах, а потом и звук шагов.  
Нюх нормально пробило, это уже что-то.  
Он глубоко, полной грудью, вдыхает воздух. Выдыхает сквозь зубы. С трудом отрывается от решетки и закуривает. Руки почти не дрожат.  
Отец замирает у решетки, засунув большие пальцы за пояс. Покачивается с носков на пятки.  
— Ну?  
— Я прошу принести Сьюзен мои извинения, сэр. Я был неправ, сэр. Но я знаю, как пройти к эпицентру.  
— Так?  
— Мне нужен он. — Билли с самым равнодушным видом кивает на койку. — Как проводник. Но таким... он никуда не пойдёт. Его можно как-то... привести в порядок, сэр?  
— Ты знаешь, где эпицентр, или нет?  
— Он знает. Я его... послушал. Сэр.  
— В глаза смотри.  
Билли выдыхает дым себе под ноги и послушно переводит взгляд на лицо отца.  
— Это надёжно?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— У нас нет шанса на ошибку.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Смотри мне. Извинишься сам.  
Докурив сигарету в две затяжки, Билли отходит в самый дальний от койки угол и садится на пол. Ждать приходится недолго, вместе со Сьюзен приходит ещё одна, затянутая в камуфляж женщина — бесцветная, с коротким светлым ежиком. Сьюзен тут во всем участке, похоже, единственная в гражданском, не считая сидящих в соседней камере, — свободные штаны, синяя шелковая блузка. У второй бабы, которая в камуфляже, с собой военная аптечка. Сьюзен страхует ее, придерживая Харрингтона за ладонь, пока та привычными движениями затягивает жгут на его руке и ставит капельницу, подвешивая раствор в прибитый к стене зажим над койкой. Все это здесь уже делали, возможно, не раз.  
— С ним, — говорит Сьюзен, — лучше будет посидеть. Чтобы не вырвал иглу.  
— Я посижу, — кивает Билли. — Я... прошу прощения, что сорвался. Больше суток на ногах, голова не варит.  
— Ничего, — мягко улыбается она. — Сейчас принесу тебе поесть. Хочешь, я посижу с ним сама, а ты поспишь, пока есть время?  
— Не надо.  
— Хорошо. — Сьюзен задерживается, пока не уйдёт военная. Наверняка лесбиянка, на Билли она ни разу не взглянула. — Не злись на Нила. Мы вместе решили не впутывать в это вас. Мы думали, что сможем...  
Она выходит из камеры, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Билли поднимается, добравшись до койки, присаживается на край. Подушка у щеки Харрингтона мокрая от слюны, сам он опять провалился в сон, только пересохшие, потрескавшиеся губы шевелятся. Воровато оглянувшись, Билли проводит по ним пальцами, аккуратно раздвигает, касаясь зубов. Резко убирает руку, помедлив, подносит ко рту, слизывает с подушечек чужую слюну, прикусывает их. Так и сидит, пока Сьюзен не возвращается с тарелкой разогретой тушенки, пластиковой бутылкой воды и куском бинта.  
— Давай ему пить, когда попросит. И позови меня, если устанешь, это ещё часа на два-три.  
Запах еды действует на него одуряюще, Билли набрасывается на тушенку, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал.  
— Макс... в безопасности?  
— Я сказал ей дождаться, — наскоро прожевав, отвечает он. — Без меня она никуда не пойдёт. Байерсы живут на отшибе, никому они на хрен не сдались.  
— Хорошо. Ты... правда думаешь, что сможешь довести нас до эпицентра?  
— Вас?  
Сьюзен грустно улыбается.  
— А кто ещё, по-твоему, способен туда дойти?  
— Я думал... — Билли неопределенно кивает в сторону, — эти все. Вместе, что ли. Все равно у вас эти хрени запитаны передвижными генераторами.  
— Мы будем слишком уязвимы так. И медленны, — качает головой Сьюзен, и Билли вынужден признать ее правоту.  
— Ты совсем вырос, — роняет она перед тем, как оставить его наедине с тушенкой и спящим Харрингтоном. Это к лучшему, Билли понятия не имеет, что на такое отвечать. Доев, он отставляет тарелку на пол и, повозившись, развязывает веревки. Осторожно сдвигает Харрингтона к стене и присаживается у изголовья поудобнее, чтобы успеть перехватить чужую руку, если начнет дергаться. Пока что с виду этого не требуется, дыхание спящего, наоборот, выровнялось. Билли смачивает бинт водой из бутылки, выжимает его, промокает влажной марлей губы Харрингтона. Рассматривая его, спящего, сам чувствует, как глаза слипаются. Ни о чем больше не хочется думать. Все как-нибудь сыграется, главное — выйти на площадку, а там мяч сам запляшет под рукой. Он накрывает ладонью чужую руку и, прислушиваясь к мерному чужому пульсу, проваливается в легкую, чуткую дремоту. В ней свежая трава с ночной росой, в ней пахнет чужим сексом и мокрым, горячим предвкушением своего.  
— Не надо. Не надо. Не надо, — возвращает его из ночного леса в душную камеру. Рука под ладонью подергивается, Билли инстинктивно сжимает пальцы. Губы у Харрингтона снова сухие, глаза закрыты, тело бьет дрожь. Билли снимает с себя куртку и накрывает его, снова мочит бинт, обтирает бледное лицо. Харрингтон пытается уворачиваться, хрипло повторяя своё «не надо». Что с ним таким делать, Билли понятия не имеет, он никогда не дежурил на чужих приходах, а сам, когда прихватывало, убегал так далеко, что потом ещё долго искал, как вернуться. Хорошая у него в Калифорнии была компания. Самого старшего, Скотта, за пару месяцев до того, как Билли пришлось уехать, посадили за вооруженное ограбление. Упоролся дерьмом с какими-то придурками и решил, что ювелирный магазин поможет разжиться баблом на настоящий, хороший снежок, так говорили одни. Другие говорили, что его кто-то развёл, третьи — что он торчал кому-то большие деньги. Билли тогда впервые понял, что можно допрыгаться по-серьёзному. Теперь он угодил за решётку сам, но вроде как понарошку. Нянчит богатенького ублюдка, чья мамаша, вполне возможно, пару часов назад отхватила пулю в лоб, пытаясь вломиться в участок. Шепчет ему: тише, тише. Все в порядке. Тише. Позволяет ему держать себя за руку, сам сжимает пальцы на чужой ладони. Опять обтирает ему лицо и шею мокрым бинтом. Гладит по голому, торчащему из-под куртки плечу, повторяет тише, тише, тише. Все хорошо. Прорвёмся. Все хорошо.  
Харрингтон вроде затихает, а потом резко открывает глаза, одновременно вжимаясь в подушку. Смотрит на Билли непонимающе, оторопело. Но из-под зрачка уже видна зелёная радужка.  
— Т-ты...  
— Тише.  
— Ты что...  
Билли высвобождает ладонь из чужой, но по тому, как скользнул туда взгляд Харрингтона понимает: запоздало.  
— Не дергайся, это хорошая капельница. Она прочищает тебе мозги.  
— Не хочу, — мотает головой Харрингтон, его приходится придержать, чтобы не сорвал капельницу. — Пусти меня.  
— Не дури, станет лучше.  
— Не хочу. Не пойду больше, не хочу. Не хочу. Отвали. Сам иди. Нахер.  
Билли наклоняется так низко, что почти касается его носа своим.  
— Истерику кончай. Подумаешь, бесплатно накормили кислотой. Да на такое на западном берегу очередь бы на полгорода растянулась.  
Он пихает Харрингтона в грудь, когда тот пытается ударить его лбом в нос. Силы все ещё слишком неравны: лежит, не дергаясь больше, моргает шелковыми своими ресницами, соображает что-то.  
— Что тебе стоило просто съехать с той трассы, а? Они бы нас даже не заметили, — говорит уже спокойнее.  
— Что тебе стоило не тупить, а нормально бежать, как все? Моя младшая сестра бегает быстрее тебя, Харрингтон.  
— Отъебись, — цедит, прикрывая глаза. Свисток, конец четверти, счёт разгромный. Билли встает, разминает ноги, прохаживаясь по камере. Харрингтон больше не пытается выдергивать иглу, отвернувшись, пялится в стену. Бездумно тыкает в нее пальцем, все еще изрядно угашенный.  
— Слышишь, Харрингтон. — окликает его Билли, решив, что время для перерыва прошло и снова пора на площадку. — Что тут было?  
— Я больше не буду, — голос звучит глухо, бескровно. — Скажи им.  
— Окей, — легко соглашается Билли. — Чего не будешь?  
— Они выводят... под землёй... наружу, на улицу. Мы тихо стоим. Я пытался звать на помощь, но пистолетом. Этот, с усами. Ударил. Потом держали пистолет. На затылке, чтобы не дергался. Я не дергался. Я стоял. Пока не понял, как надо драться. А он опять ударил первым. И уколол. Потом поплыло. Я... был в автомате, внутри. Весь Хокинс... в автомате. Но наоборот... я был такой херней, она обвивала принца и душила... а рядом были другие такие херни... мы все были одной большой херней... из автомата. Кроме усатого. Я никак не мог его... обвить. Я не шпион. Клянусь. Я никого не хочу больше... обвивать.  
Подтянув колени к груди, Харрингтон становится совсем похож на тех четверых из соседней камеры. Плечи вздрагивают, куртка сползает на пол. Билли возвращается к койке, присаживается на край. От каждой поры Харрингтона несет липким страхом, Билли закрывает его собой — от коридора, от отца, от всего, что осталось снаружи. Упираясь ладонями в койку по обе стороны от чужой головы, шепчет, касаясь уха губами:  
— Это все херня, Харрингтон, тебя тупо глючит. Ты обдолбанный. Ничего нет, никаких автоматов. Это ебучая кислота, которой тебя ширнули. Тебе приснилось.  
— Нет. Я это видел. Изнутри. Я этим был. Я знаю. Не... — он медленно поворачивает голову от стены, смотрит Билли прямо в глаза, — соглашайся, когда они тебе скажут. Не давай себя поиметь. Он... весь город имеет. Это теперь внутри. Жжется.  
— Это все хуйня, Харрингтон, — скалится Билли. — Никого, кроме меня, у тебя внутри не будет, ясно? Мы с тобой его поимеем, мудака, который пудрит тебе мозги. Но сперва нам надо выйти отсюда. Понял меня?  
— Ты достал, Харгроув.  
Обветренные губы кривятся в подобии улыбки.  
Билли тянется за водой и помогает Харрингтону приподняться, поддерживает его за спину, пока тот пьёт. Жадными, большими глотками. Вода стекает по подбородку, стекает по груди. От этого невозможно оторваться. Билли отнимает бутылку, в которой осталось меньше половины. Харрингтон валится на подушку затылком, их взгляды намертво переплетены, их дыхание синхронно, их пальцы сплетаются сами. Плотный, горячий воздух между ними можно резать ножом. Билли медленно облизывает губы. Харрингтон сглатывает слишком громко, у него подёргивается кадык. Его взгляд затуманен. Он дышит все чаще. Его тело говорит: возьми. Его запах говорит: возьми. Его можно разложить прямо на ебучей койке, и к черту капельницу. Высвободив ладонь из чужих пальцев, Билли накрывает подрагивающее горло. Харрингтон дышит громко и хрипло, запрокинув голову назад. В этом слишком много дури и слишком мало его самого. На это слишком просто купиться.  
— Никого, кроме меня, у тебя внутри не будет, — повторяет Билли, выдыхая прямо в приоткрытые губы. Больше кусает, чем целует. Имеет языком, вылизывая шершавое нёбо. Проталкиваясь так глубоко, как достаёт. Сжимая пальцы на горле, все сильнее и сильнее.  
Отпускает резко, отстраняется. Пока совсем не накрыло.  
— Псих конченый, — выкашливает из себя Харрингтон, растирая горло свободной от капельницы рукой.  
Больше он не дрожит.  
Когда Билли оборачивается, Сьюзен уже стоит по другую сторону решетки. Ему плевать, как много она успела увидеть.  
— Нил хочет поговорить. Сходи, я побуду тут.  
Четверка то ли спасённых, то ли заложников мирно дрыхнет за стенкой. От одного из раненых военных через коридор пахнет уже совсем плохо. Он хрипло зовёт какую-то Дженни или Джинни. Второй отвернулся к стенке и делает вид, что спит. Билли думает, у них собачья работа. Вряд ли, подписывая контракт на службу в морской пехоте, они соглашались драться со щупальцами, которых не видят. И отдавать концы в месте, про которое кто-то прямо сейчас решает, что порядок в нем уже не навести. Поэтому он никогда не пойдёт в армию. Пошла она.  
Переключение внимания помогает. В сортире, когда Билли туда доходит, ему уже почти не хочется дрочить на Харрингтона. Он выполаскивает рот и плещет водой на затылок. Умывается. Проводит мокрыми руками по волосам. Запоздало замечает, что оставил куртку в камере, но не возвращаться же за ней теперь. Холода Билли не чувствует, слишком душно. Отца он находит в общем помещении, у них там что-то вроде общего обеда — у тех, кто не занят дежурством у окон. Тринадцать человек здесь, вместе с майором, жуют и обсуждают вылазку вроде как — прямо на полу вырастает схема центральных улиц Хокинса из папок, скрепок и клочков бумаги. Заметив Билли, майор кивает ему на дверь кабинета. Фарфоровая чашечка с крупными синими цветами в загорелой не по сезону руке смотрится дико. Даже мэр Хокинса в камере выглядел нормальнее.  
Ретрансляторы низко гудят по углам, как дрель дантиста, но они не слышат. Человеческое ухо в норме не улавливает такой частоты. Человеческий мозг в норме не склонен считать обдолбанных старшеклассников, пойманных на дороге, советскими шпионами. Но майору это, кажется, не помешало. Другое дело, что кислотой Харрингтона обкололи уже при отце, и вполне возможно, по его команде. Видно, чтобы получше изучить, как действует на человека то, что собирает толпу под участком. Сдержавшись в последний момент, чтобы не сплюнуть себе под ноги, Билли заходит, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Оденься, — кивает отец на стул, где сложена форма.  
Билли беспрекословно снимает «камелоты» и джинсы, натягивает плотные, облепленные карманами штаны, футболку, камуфляжную куртку. Форма не новая, но чистая. Запасы они с собой, что ли, привезли на случай, если порвётся. Или замарается в крови слишком сильно. Или придётся вербовать несовершеннолетних. Штаны коротковаты, но Билли заправляет их в «камелоты», смотрится почти даже стильно.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Он... — Билли шарит глазами по столу, отец придвигает ему пачку красного Мальборо с зажигалкой внутри. Никак майорские. Крепкие, хватает одной длинной затяжки, чтобы тяжелый дым навалился на виски, налил голову свинцовой тяжестью. Билли садится на стул, рассматривает бурые квадратики на светло-серой ткани штанов. Кажется, они вот-вот зашевелятся. Кого-нибудь оплетут, такие же угловатые, как игрушечные монстры на экране автомата. — Он на связи с этой дрянью. Чует ее приказы. Становится вроде как ее куском.  
— Ее? — не нужно поднимать глаза на отца, чтобы видеть, как тот щурится. Билли пожимает плечами.  
— Это совпадает... с предыдущими разведданными. Сюда приехала одна телка. Чокнутая, но неслабая, говорят. Примерно моя ровесница, может чуть старше. Заебись умеет пудрить всем мозги. Ее тут вроде вырастили.  
— В лаборатории.  
— Вроде.  
— А вторая?  
Билли снова затягивается, намеренно глубоко, так что перед глазами сгущаются круги, в которые, как в колодец, проваливается отцовское лицо. Прокашливается.  
Это даёт время.  
— Какая? — глухо переспрашивает Билли самым незаинтересованным голосом.  
Это не работает, сообщает удар кулаком по столу, от которого подпрыгивает, лязгнув, печатная машинка.  
— На меня смотри.  
Он поднимает взгляд от пола, в горле все ещё изрядно дерёт, в груди застрял паскудный комок.  
— Вторая. Которую опекал шериф. Где?  
— Крутится где-то здесь. Хотела... вытащить шерифа. Вряд ли это получится, он... с ними на всю голову.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Позови его на переговоры, проверь, — хмыкает Билли. — Откуда мне знать, — добавляет тут же, ненавидя себя за эту готовность прогибаться под чужим взглядом, — это не я слушаю его тут трое суток.  
— В ней, — не сводя с него тяжелого взгляда, уточняет отец.  
— В Джейн? — переспрашивает он, не скрывая удивления. — Она... боится. Но не врет.  
— Лабораторию взорвали приезжие. Но точно по местной наводке. Понятно, почему выбрали ее, изнанка там совсем тонкая, доковырялись. Мы не успели понять, кто сливает. Видел, что оттуда поналезло?  
Билли кивает.  
— Я не видел такого раньше. Нигде.  
— Твой дед видел. В Перл-Харборе. Оно перевернуло и потопило «Оклахому», линкор. Об этом не рассказывают на уроках истории. — Из-под соломенных усов показывается и прячется усмешка. Такие до сих пор никогда не адресовались Билли, эти припасы Нил Харгроув бережливо расходует только на мужских разговорах по душам. — До сих пор не знают толком, откуда оно берётся. Из глубины. Из-за изнанки. Зато знают, как надежно закрывать дверь.  
— Выжигать, — кивает Билли, затянувшись и выпустив дым под ноги. Он уже успел увидеть, как эти твари боятся огня.  
— Им нужен хотя бы час, чтобы вывести людей. Лучше три, но хотя бы час.  
— Ты... — Билли не готов поверить своим ушам. Это слишком просто звучит, буднично. Он не привык так разговаривать с отцом. Их разговоры: куда пошёл, сдавай ключи, ты в ответе за сестру, ты что там сказал? Билли не помнит других. — Собираешься отвлекать их... час?  
— А кто ещё? — пожимает плечами Нил Харгроув, меньше всего сейчас похожий на отца Билли.  
И нет никакого плана «б», который помог бы это переварить.  
— Ладно. Но лучше бы нам тогда найти способ сойтись с Джейн. Она нормально справляется.  
— Я не верю лабораторным. И тебе не советую.  
— Ладно.  
— Доведёшь нас до эпицентра, потом выбирайся оттуда и выводи за периметр Максину. И кого там ещё сможешь подобрать. Но убедись, что они чистые.  
— Ладно.  
Сигарета в пальцах дотлела до фильтра и потухла, он и не заметил, как это произошло.  
— Советский шпион... — все-таки говорит Билли. — Этот майор, он что, серьезно?  
В Голливуде из Нила Харгроува получился бы отличный герой второго плана. Из тех, которым не дают больше трех реплик, чтобы каждая звучала особенно веско.  
— Каждый находит врага себе по силам, — пожимает он плечами.  
Билли предпочёл бы не искать себе врагов, забрать Харрингтона и свалить к чёртовой матери. Снаружи доносится нестройный гул голосов. Он наотрез отказывается понимать, ради кого там стоило бы жертвовать чем-то дороже пятицентовой монеты. Еще несколько минут назад Билли был уверен, что в этом они с отцом сходятся.  
Не позволяя себе задумываться надолго, он спрашивает, как будут выходить. Запоминает карту канализации, которая ведёт от участка на соседнюю улицу.  
— Денвиль эвакуировали вчера, — роняет, не отрывая взгляда от карты.  
— В лаборатории тридцать четыре человека легло, — пожимает плечами отец. — К утру хуйнут, не иначе. Снаружи этого никому не надо. Хорошо, пока в глуши. А если оно доберётся до города побольше? До нормальной базы? Иди, приводи в чувство своего приятеля. Через полчаса выходим.  
— Так точно, сэр, — привычно отзывается Билли.  
Больше им нечего сказать друг другу.  
По дороге в камеру Харрингтона, в коридоре, он сталкивается со Сьюзен, которая просит вернуться и позвать кого-то, кто вынесет тело. В этом забитом вонючем клоповнике даже запаха смерти за два шага от трупа не учуять. Билли мечтает о душе и бутылке джина. О душе из джина. Об озере и тишине.

9\. 

— Куда ты?  
Вжав голову в плечи, Макс медленно поворачивается и пытается мило улыбаться. Она воображает себя Дастином — с невинным, незамутненным лицом. У него отлично получалось врать учителям, и всем остальным тоже. Солнце в зените, жухлая трава под красными кроссовками кажется неестественно бесцветной, потусторонней. Макс поспешно отводит от неё глаза.  
Миссис Байерс сидит в плетёном кресле на террасе, такая тихая, что Макс прошла в двух шагах от неё и не заметила. В пальцах у неё незажженная сигарета, растрепанные волосы кое-как перехвачены сзади заколкой.  
— Да так, — продолжает улыбаться Макс, — душно стало. Пройдусь.  
После бессонной ночи дом наконец сморило. Ей удалось проскользнуть на кухню и наесться парой бутербродов, а потом, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, почти бесшумно ускользнуть. Ребята спали прямо в гостиной, никто не шевельнулся. Только Лукас беспокойно хмыкал во сне, как будто дрался с кем-то. Дастин замотался в плед с головой, Майк вообще ушёл спать к Уиллу, то ли сменив, то ли дополнив там Джонатана.  
Она поступала нечестно.  
Она бы обиделась, если бы так поступили с ней.  
Но правила не оставляли здесь места для сомнений: ты никому не рассказываешь о том, что такое полная луна. Ты никому не показываешь, что умеешь отличать их с закрытыми глазами по запаху. Ты не принюхиваешься там, где тебя могут заметить. Ты не облизываешь рук. Ты не...  
— Твоего брата все ещё нет. Не думаю, что он будет мне благодарен, если узнает, что я отпустила тебя одну.  
— С Билли все в порядке, — выпаливает Макс, больше всего желающая не сомневаться в этом. — Он знает, что делает. Он приведёт Стива. Просто... наверное, хочет узнать больше.  
Она возвращается к террасе, перетаптывается у ступеньки с ноги на ногу. Как будто только что обнаружив сигарету у себя в руке, миссис Байерс прикуривает.  
— Не обижайся на них, это мальчишки. Они взрослеют гораздо позже, чем мы. Когда я была как ты, я тоже была единственной девочкой в компании. Все время что-то доказывала, доказывала, доказывала. Иногда ненавидела их за это. Частенько. Потом... все могло бы сложиться иначе, если бы кто-то из нас сумел посмотреть на нас со стороны. Ларри вот в мэры выбился, а был совсем другим человеком. Хорошим. Да, в это теперь сложно поверить, — качает она головой, все так же широко улыбаясь, как будто говорит об их общем знакомом друге, которого Макс тоже должна знать тысячу лет.  
— Вы не были как я, миссис Байерс, — говорит Макс и сразу жалеет об этом. Мать Уилла смотрит на неё слишком жадно. Улыбается слишком душевно. Для матери Уилла она — ещё одна бумага с таинственным рисунком, который нужно вклеить в правильное место, расшифровать, чтобы все исправилось. Миссис Байерс в плетёном кресле, в темно-коричневой вельветовой куртке и голубых джинсах, с дымящейся сигаретой в пальцах, сейчас гораздо больше похожа на волчицу, чем мама. Жадную, голодную.  
— Твой брат, я знаю... — вкрадчиво начинает она.  
Билли — спасительный круг, за который удобно хвататься, пережидая волну расспросов.  
— Он здесь не прижился, — кивает Макс. Засовывает руки глубоко в карманы джинсов, сжимает пальцы в кулаки. — У него... не лучшие отношения. Со всеми. В Калифорнии, где мы жили... все немного по-другому. Было. Больше город, больше людей. Проще... быть собой.  
— Он хорошо с тобой обращается?  
Макс с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает приставшую к шнурку травинку.  
— Да, это... не всегда так выглядит. Но он заботится обо мне.  
— Джонатан говорил, вы не родные?  
— Нет, наши родители... поженились уже потом.  
— Ни разу не видела никого из них. В школу тебя все время привозит брат. Они... — миссис Байерс кивает на дом, — волнуются за тебя.  
— Я в порядке, миссис Байерс. Я просто хочу пройтись. Если они проснутся... пусть дождутся меня. Никуда не выходите. Я скоро вернусь, и Билли тоже скоро вернется. И тогда мы все отсюда уйдём.  
Макс уже почти дошла до машин во дворе, когда миссис Байерс окликает ее, догоняя.  
— Макс, эти игры. О которых говорит Уилл. Они что-то значат для вас, да? Он всегда говорит со смыслом. Главное — найти его. Как осенью.  
В торчащей челке у миссис Байерс — неопрятная седина, в глазах сумасшедшая решимость. Макс вдруг становится очень жаль эту женщину, которой она ничем не может помочь. Уилл вряд ли когда-нибудь станет нормальным, и его мать прекрасно это понимает. Но решительно не хочет видеть, постепенно становясь ещё ненормальнее Уилла.  
— Это просто игры, миссис Байерс. Мы все в них играем. Не знаю, что он хотел сказать. Мы ещё... подумаем над этим.  
Она ускоряет шаг, наконец скрываясь за густыми кустами. Миссис Байерс по-прежнему стоит во дворе и смотрит ей вслед, опершись о крышу зеленого «форда». Пройдя ещё немного, Макс останавливается, упирает руки в колени. Глубоко дышит, прикрыв глаза, сырым и спокойным лесным воздухом. Тишину ничто не нарушает. Обычно здесь куда шумнее — белки, мелкие звери, птицы шуршат, скрипят, галдят. Пустой лес — нездоровый лес, говорила мама. Никогда не останавливайся в пустом лесу.  
Макс припускает трусцой в сторону Хокинса, воображая, что участвует в школьном спортивном соревновании. Это просто эстафета, в которой несложно победить. Ей передал палочку Уилл, и теперь надо добежать до Оди, которая ждёт на свалке в паре миль отсюда. Ничего страшного не происходит, Билли непременно окажется где-то на трибунах в конце. И Стив тоже. От мыслей от Стиве ее губы трогает улыбка. Тогда ночью, на дороге, она почти ревновала, глядя в затуманенные глаза Билли, когда тот рассказывал об их пикничке. Ещё с осени стало ясно, что у него это не на шутку. Хокинс — маленький город, никакой не Лос-Анджелес. Маленький город в глуши Индианы. По Стиву не скажешь, понимает ли он. Из _таких_ ли он. Как он садился к ним в «камаро», как от него пахло — вряд ли. Он ведётся на запах Билли просто потому, что Билли сильнее. Он совсем не обязательно будет в восторге, когда Билли доиграется. Такие уже почти взрослые, а совсем как дети.  
Бег подбадривает ее, мимо мелькают стволы и ветки, сквозь которые прорезается солнце. Эстафета, эс-та-фе-та, левой, левой, эс-та-фе-та. С мамой все будет в порядке, она же все это видит. Намного лучше, чем Макс. Она не любит отвечать на вопросы, говорит, что Макс сама должна смотреть. Что этому не учат. Даже Билли за последние дни выучил ее большему, чем мама за несколько лет — с тех пор, как Макс стала понимать, что она не такая. И стала вдвойне не такой, потому что понятия не имела, как надо правильно смотреть. Неужели нельзя было ещё осенью сказать, что изнанка есть везде, просто здесь гораздо проще в неё провалиться? Она перепугалась, как идиотка, а оказалось, что ничего страшного она не сделала. Даже этот маньяк, ее отчим, наверняка объясняется с Билли получше, раз тот прекрасно знает такие вещи. И умеет _меняться_ среди дня. Эстафета, эс-та-фе-та, свалка совсем близко, вот и тропинка. Нил Хагроув убийца, это есть в его глазах. Каждый раз, когда он прижимает Билли к стене за какую-то оплошность, кажется, что он его прикончит. Воняет так, будто он готов. Никогда не вмешивайся в это, сказала мама в самом начале, когда они только приживались друг к другу все вчетвером, так их воспитывают. Их — кого? Левой, левой, солнце должно быть слева, тропинка виляет мимо груды камней и поваленного дерева, на котором она демонстрировала мальчишкам, как легко держать равновесие, и дошла до самого верха — почти на три человеческих роста, а они перепугались и кричали ей: “Слезай”, — а она злилась про себя, ведь Одиннадцатой они бы ни за что не стали так кричать, потому что знают, что Одиннадцатая способна о себе позаботиться. Теперь ей приходится знать, что Билли способен о себе позаботиться, хотя черт его знает на самом деле, способен ли он, Одиннадцатая говорила про участок и толпу, что может Билли против толпы? Что там внутри, что не пускает туда Одиннадцатую? Зацепившись о корягу, Макс растягивается на земле, ладони уходят в пепел. Везде вокруг — пепел. И чёрный частокол вместо деревьев. Она нечаянно дотрагивается до тонкого серого куста и тот на глазах крошится, спрессованная пыль, запомнившая старую форму. Изнанка никогда раньше не была такой. Небо выгоревшее, низкое, нечто пунцово-алое пульсирует под тонкой корочкой, того и гляди прольётся. Билли говорил, это просто, но это ни черта не просто. Лес больше не закрывает от неё Хокинса. Огромного, чёрного столба, уходящего в небо, окутанного белыми кольцами. Похожего на ножку гигантского гриба. Там ничего нет, за чёрными деревьями. Там дальше — пустошь на месте, где стоял город. Где была толпа. Куда ушёл Билли. Как будто со стороны Макс слышит сдавленный, хриплый крик. Она не может оторваться от того, что видит, она забыла, как закрывать глаза. Она пятится, спотыкается, падает, продолжает лезть назад. Мотает головой. Глотает слезы. Упирается спиной во что-то твёрдое. Вжимается сильнее. Перебирает ногами. Не может оторваться. Не может моргнуть. Не...  
— Эй.  
Макс вскрикивает и отшатывается. Солнце светит прямо в лицо. Она сидит на земле, Одиннадцатая присела на корточки рядом. Кудрявые волосы заправлены за смешно торчащие уши.  
— Там ничего не осталось, — шепчет Макс, все ещё оглушенная тем, что увидела.  
— Это неправда, — мотает головой Одиннадцатая. — Этого ещё нет.  
— Как?  
— То место, изнанка. Оно помнит о будущем. Так я слышала... раньше, в лаборатории.  
Выглядит она паршиво: под глазами залегли круги, скулы ещё сильнее заострились. Под носом засохшее темное пятно, не до конца стертое, въевшееся в кожу. Губы бледные до синевы, будто из них откачали кровь. Ворот синей футболки сбился в сторону, открывая острую, торчащую ключицу. Поверх наброшена большая мужская куртка. Макс помнит ее, это любимая куртка Джима Хоппера, шерифа Хокинса.  
— Там... — кивает она на город, — все плохо, да?  
Одиннадцатая поджимает губы, передергивает плечами, как будто что-то ощутимо давит ей на шею, но сбросить не получается.  
— Он прорвался. Твой брат. Внутрь. Остальные вокруг. Хотят сжечь участок. Им уже все равно... что там Стив. Его мать... совсем чужая. Она командует. Военные внутри. Они вроде нормальные. Но я их не вижу, не могу туда. Пыталась, — она качает головой.  
— Ты видела Джима?  
— Да. Он... тоже с ними. Почти. Не знаю. Он готовит штурм. Но сказал, что люди не пострадают, если отойдут. Сказал, чтобы я с ними связалась и передала, пусть уходят сами. Пока толпа не озверела. Он как настоящий почти, но не настоящий. Я пыталась связаться. С твоим братом. Со Стивом. Но их нет. Я их не вижу.  
Макс осторожно кладёт руку ей на плечо.  
— Ты говорила про сестру.  
— Я не знаю, как она меня нашла. Неделю назад, за два дня до взрыва. Возле школы. Она сказала, что нужна моя помощь. Что хорошие люди ей все объяснили. Мы вместе... были в лаборатории, нас там... учили. Она старше. Лучше помнит. Очень злая на них. Я сказала, что все закончилось. Для меня. Что я хочу жить нормально. Она сказала, такие как мы никогда не будут жить нормально. Что надо все взять под наш контроль. Что ей нужна сила оттуда. Из-под изнанки. Я хотела ее остановить. Но она исчезла. Она умеет морочить голову. Показывать, чего нет. Скрывать, что есть. Я должна была сказать Джиму.  
Разговаривать с Одиннадцатой — все равно что держать огонь в руках. Но у Макс хороший опыт. Она три года живет в одной семье с Билли.  
— Джим бы ничего не сделал, — тихо говорит Макс. — Ты сама говоришь, что твоя сестра умеет морочить голову.  
— У него были связи. С ними. С военными.  
— У всех свои связи. Но военные — просто люди. Пошли, я расскажу.  
Они бредут к свалке, Макс пересказывает, о чем бредил Уилл, стараясь не вдаваться в ненужные Одиннадцатой подробности про то, как проходить «Логово дракона» или «Многоножку», только иногда объясняя, почему помидоры не просто помидоры.  
— Он говорил об этом не как игрок, понимаешь, — подытоживает Макс, когда они выходят на пустырь с беспорядочно сваленным металлоломом. — Он говорил как машина. Как если бы я проходила игру, а автомат думал, как меня уделать. Помнишь, осенью Уилл был шпионом изнанки? Теперь он тоже чувствует, как она думает. А думает она играми. Понимаешь?  
Одиннадцатая устало качает головой.  
— Я не люблю играть.  
— В Хокинсе есть всего одно место, где играют на автоматах. Это «Дворец аркад». Я думаю, что бы ни случилось в лаборатории, «Дворец аркад» — это сейчас важно. Никакие твари со щупальцами не умеют играть в «Диг Даг», и вряд ли твоя сестра обожает «Диг Даг», а то существо, которое подслушивает Уилл, отлично в него играет. Понимаешь? Оно играет в «Диг Даг» со всем городом, вот что я думаю. И в «Логово». И в «Заезд», и в «Космических пришельцев»...  
— Ты говоришь как они. — Остановившись, Одиннадцатая смотрит на неё, будто видит впервые. Пристально, недобро.  
— Что?  
— Как Майк, как Лукас и Дастин. Ты чужая. А говоришь как они. Ты... умеешь это.  
— Я просто много играла в игры. Раньше мне... не очень везло со школой и друзьями.  
— Ты умеешь дружить. Ты вернулась.  
Ее голос еле слышно подрагивает. Одиннадцатая отворачивается, отходит на несколько шагов. Макс не уверена, стоит ли идти следом.  
— Я... хочу с тобой дружить, — начинает она, не трогаясь с места. — Я знаю, что ты меня не любишь. Ты знаешь их дольше. Они твоя компания. Я... не хочу тебе мешать. И не буду. Ты просто... мне нравишься. Я долго тебе завидовала. Потому что у тебя была такая крутая компания. Они тебя обожают.  
— Это тебя они обожают! — резко развернувшись, почти кричит Одиннадцатая, в ее глазах стоят слезы. — Я тут лишняя! От меня одни проблемы! Кали бы сюда не приехала, если бы не знала обо всем от меня!  
От неё ощутимо веет силой. Две полусгнивших машины за ее спиной приподнимаются над землёй, сбоку и сзади Макс тоже слышит скрежет.  
— Никто, кроме нас, им не поможет! — кричит она в ответ.  
— Кто сказал, что я хочу помогать? — Машины поднимаются уже на уровень ее роста.  
— Ты позвала меня!  
— Кали сказала позвать тебя!  
— Что?  
— После взрыва, когда началось в городе. — Одиннадцатая больше не кричит, она улыбается. Билли тоже так улыбается иногда. Прямо перед тем, как сделает что-то особенно гадкое. На высоте в два человеческих роста машины, сваи, проколотые шины вращаются, сужая круг. Макс старается не сводить взгляда с лица Одиннадцатой. Иначе она испугается, а она не должна пахнуть страхом сейчас. — Я смогла связаться с Кали. Она сказала, что все пошло не так. Что ей нужна помощь. Что я должна позвать на помощь твоего брата. Я рассказывала о нем. О вас. Раньше. Когда мне было скучно, я связывалась с ней. Мы говорили. Всю зиму. Я знала, что она взорвала лабораторию. Но я не знала, что делать. Джим ушел. Военные были в городе. Допрашивали Стива про какие-то шпионские вещи. Про Советы. Кто его связной, что ему обещали. Потом его перестало быть видно. Они что-то сделали. Военные и твой отец.  
— Там... Нил? В участке?!  
— Он там командует. Мешает Кали. Поэтому я вас позвала. Я знаю, что твой брат не ладит с отцом. Она обещала отпустить Джима. И остальных. Если я ей помогу.  
Просто держать огонь в руках, думает Макс, прикусывая губу вместо того, чтобы закричать. Если все это летающее в воздухе дерьмо сейчас свалится ей на голову, она уже никуда не дойдёт. Просто представить себе прокуренный салон «камаро»... нет, так не сработает. Когда Билли бесится по-настоящему, его нельзя трогать, нужно просто терпеть, пока он не успокоится. А Одиннадцатая хочет, чтобы ее трогали. От неё пахнет совсем по-другому. Сквозит, царапает что-то глубоко внутри у самой Макс. Как будто на изнанке между ними протянуто тоненькое, хрупкое щупальце.  
— Ты не виновата, — хрипло говорит она. И делает шаг вперёд.  
— Они справятся, — продолжает она. Не смотреть на машины не смотреть на машины не смотреть.  
— Мы справимся, — подходит она совсем близко. Из носа Одиннадцатой течет густая, чёрная жидкость, которая не пахнет как кровь. Каждый наматывает на себя изнанку по-своему. Макс медленно протягивает руку и стирает ее.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет она. И обнимает Одиннадцатую. Со всей силы, крепко, как может.  
С диким лязгом и грохотом вокруг них обваливаются на землю машины, палки, сваи, шины, прочая дрянь, заглушая тихий утробный плач. У Макс мокрое от чужих слез плечо и подгибаются колени, если она сейчас отпустит Одиннадцатую, она упадёт. Поэтому она не отпускает. Гладит по спине и затылку, прикрыв глаза. Повторяет как заведённая: мы справимся. Мы справимся. Мы справимся. От многократного повторения слова распадаются на звуки и теряют всякий смысл. Одиннадцатая отстраняется, отвернувшись, вытирает распухшие красные глаза рукавом.  
— Твоя сестра, — осторожно начинает Макс, — играла в аркады?  
Одиннадцатая резко мотает головой.  
— Значит, есть кто-то ещё. Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
Одиннадцатая кивает. Смотрит на Макс долго, как будто видит ее впервые. Узкий подбородок подрагивает, морщится, но Одиннадцатая сглатывает и больше не плачет.  
— Я не дам тебя обидеть, — тихо говорит она. И протягивает руку ладонью вверх. — Друзья?  
Я не хочу с тобой дружить, думает Макс.  
Я боюсь тебя, я не знаю тебя, я хочу от тебя совсем другого.  
У неё нет слов, чтобы это сказать, и нет сил, чтобы выжать из себя дружелюбную улыбку. Поэтому, услышав треск за спиной, она радуется ему, как звонку с бесконечно затянувшегося урока. Из-за покосившегося, проржавевшего автобуса, с виноватыми лицами показываются Лукас и Дастин.  
— Ты следил за мной, — говорит Макс, ни к кому из них конкретно не обращаясь.  
Она уже знает, что так работает лучше всего.  
— Это все его идея, — заявляет Дастин.  
— Ничего подобного, мы просто увидели, что тебя нет, а Майк заснул, и... — оправдывается Лукас.  
— Мы идём смотреть на автоматы. — Одиннадцатая тоже не собирается оставлять им лишнее время на вопросы. — Это может быть опасно.  
— И вы никому ни о чем не сказали? — взвивается Дастин.  
— Мы... — Одиннадцатая косится на Макс.  
Макс вздыхает.  
— Мы никому ни о чем не сказали. Потом можете казнить нас за это.  
Она резко разворачивается и шагает в сторону Салемс-роуд. Если идти достаточно быстро, ноги почти не дрожат.  
— У меня с собой пять лаков для волос и зажигалки, — не отстаёт Лукас.  
— Майк нас убьёт, — догоняет их Дастин.  
— Сам виноват, провалил спасбросок на стойкость и бросок на внимание.  
— Да уж, после того, как ты перевернул все баллончики прямо в раковину через коридор напротив! Весь дом должен был проснуться!  
— А кто подбил меня под локоть?  
— Я же брал тебе пятый!  
— И прав оказался я, потому что нас четверо!  
— У миссис Байерс в ванной стояло пять лаков для волос? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Макс.  
— И все рабочие, мы опробовали! — смеётся Лукас, а щеки Дастина заливаются краской.  
— Так вот чем от вас воняет.  
Одиннадцатая не вмешивается в разговор и держится немного в стороне. Солнце светит в спину, тёплый ветер треплет волосы. Шелестят кусты, поскрипывают деревья, шуршит грязный пакет, перекатывающийся по земле.  
Все почти как осенью, кроме того, что нет.

 

10.

Одноэтажный, как и большинство зданий на Черч-стрит, «Дворец аркад» правой, если смотреть с улицы, стеной примыкает к автомастерской Чада Денверса. Когда-то давно в просторном здании, где теперь стоят игровые автоматы, Денверсы держали автосалон. Но разорившись, продали и его, и дом на Локхем-стрит. Теперь они ютятся в пристройке ко «Дворцу», единственной недвижимости, которую смогли себе оставить. Там и живут, и работают, крутятся как могут. У них всегда можно разжиться пивом, если дружить с Томми Г. Томасом Говардом Денверсом, если полностью, но за это он обычно сразу бьет в морду. Он ненавидит своего спившегося папашу, промотавшего состояние в подпольных казино на северной границе штата. Это семейная версия, но люди говорят, дело было вовсе не в играх, а в неких темных людях из Чикаго, с которыми Денверс вёл бизнес, а потом сделал что-то не так и был вынужден отдавать им все, что имел. Так считает отец Харрингтона, знавший Чада ещё со школы. Обо всем этом Билли мог бы счастливо не знать, но Харрингтон не затыкается последние десять минут.  
Хорошо хоть, о волках он больше не спрашивает.  
Они не приближаются, следуют футах в тридцати, иногда отстают. Сторожко поводят носами, расходятся в стороны ненадолго, потом снова сближаются. Принюхиваются к стенам. Касаются лапами асфальта почти брезгливо, будто он вымазан дерьмом. Билли им не завидует, он бы ебанулся сейчас полусмотреть на изнанку, а они перекинулись из-под самой пока что не существующей воронки у полицейского участка, еще в подвале. Харрингтон чуть в штаны не наложил, завидев, как из узкого лаза следом за ними появляется огромная рыже-серая морда Нила Харгроува. Билли на всякий случай прижал ему ладонь ко рту.  
— Это свои. Военные. Э-э... дрессированные. Их к нам, типа, приставили. Поэтому мы ведём себя хорошо, понял?  
Тот пялился на Билли остолбенело, как будто разучился понимать английскую речь, потом медленно кивнул. Выглянув наружу и подождав, пока двое лысеющих мужиков в помятых костюмах, отошедшие от участка в переулок справить нужду, вернутся заниматься своими уличными беспорядками, Билли дернул его за рукав и сказал: бежим. Они преодолели квартал, за ним другой, удаляясь от беснующейся под участком толпы, вонь от застоявшейся в переулках мочи стала меньше, но все равно преследовала ещё футов триста. Окрестности полицейского участка многократно пометил весь чертов Хокинс, за одно это его следовало стереть с лица земли раз и навсегда.  
— Вот оно, начинается, — сквозь зубы проговорил Харрингтон. Но ничего так и не началось. Он не стал биться в конвульсиях, орать на всю улицу и требовать себе принцессу.  
— Все по плану, — едва слышно, одними губами сказал Билли, прекрасно зная чуткость волчьих ушей. Но и отец, и Сьюзен все ещё были заняты — осматривались и убеждались, что их бегство, прикрытое стрельбой из окон и объявлениями через мегафон о том, что толпа, согласно федеральному закону, обязана разойтись, прошло незамеченным. — Ты ведёшь меня к ебучим автоматам с дохера озабоченным видом, если что-то идёт не так, я привожу тебя в чувство. Потом мы съебываем.  
Все и шло по плану, но дорога, привычно преодолеваемая на «камаро» за считанные минуты, растянулась на полчаса.  
— Они так и будут тащиться за нами? — то и дело переспрашивал Харрингтон, косясь на волков. Они нервировали его гораздо больше опустевших улиц, болтающихся нараспашку дверей магазинов, брошенных где попало машин, мертвых ворон и голубей, которыми была усеяна вся дорога. По виду он вроде как окончательно оправился от своего кислотного трипа. Другой свежей одежды в военных припасах, захваченных в участок, не нашлось, поэтому Харрингтон так и шёл в джинсовой куртке Билли поверх собственной грязной, обнаруженной под койкой красной футболки и в слишком длинных, поэтому подвернутых военных штанах, из-под которых торчали белые кроссовки. И сам Билли рядом — весь в форме, с тяжеленным огнеметом через плечо, — смотреться со стороны их процессия должна была прекрасно, но он надеялся, что этого шоу здесь пока что некому оценить. Они успели свернуть с Фридом-стрит на Арвен-стрит, прошли мимо пары разбитых витрин ювелирного и обувного магазинов, где-то там у Харрингтона и развязался сперва левый шнурок, а сразу после — язык.  
— Когда мы с Томми надрались, когда ж это было... да, на следующий день после моего прошлого дня рождения, мы прогуляли школу и начали похмеляться всеми остатками, что у меня нашлись, с утра, так что к полудню были готовые. Тогда он и вывалил мне это на голову. Я был в шоке, его родители в школе особо не появлялись, все думали, что он сын младшего Денверса, Рональда, того, который держит мастерскую. Ты не мог его не видеть, высокая такая шпала, вечно курит на улице на скамеечке. Но оказалось, Кит ему родной брат, а не кузен. Ты же знаешь Кита, он подрабатывает в аркадах, потому что никуда не смог поступить, ну и денег на обучение у семьи ноль, они до сих пор в долгах по уши. Томми вечно стреляет у всех сигареты. Его папашу постоянно сдают на реабилитацию, в больницу под Индианаполисом, у них там какие-то связи остались. Но он сбегает оттуда, надирается в хлам и непременно заявляется домой. И всегда приходит в аркады, пытается продавать машины на входе, как когда-то. Бухой в дерьмо, одет черте во что. Я ещё помню его в костюме, у нас дома было что-то вроде вечеринки, когда отец их ещё устраивал, окончательно не отморозившись от всех местных знакомств. Мне было лет десять, я ненавидел эти вечеринки. Мне полагался костюм с бабочкой, всем там полагались костюмы, но только на меня цепляли бабочку, и конечно же, других детей там не было, но у отца была эта тема, приучать меня ко взрослой жизни. Вместо игристого мне наливали лимонада, но в настоящий бокал. Я так и выпил впервые, нечаянно перепутав бокалы. Никто не заметил, а меня развезло как надо, я влез на стул и читал им Уитмена. Молодой рулевой у штурвала бережно ведёт корабль. Сквозь туман доносится скорбный звон океанского колокола — о предупреждающий колокол, качающийся на волнах! О, ты хорошо предостерегаешь, ты, колокол, звонящий у морских рифов, и такая же херь дальше в том же духе, представляешь, я до сих пор помню его наизусть, а они сидели с бешено серьезными лицами, и аплодировали, я получил второй настоящий бокал с вином, правда реально один глоток, на самом дне, и там был Чад Денверс, в белом костюме, высокий и охренительно красивый, я потом решил, что хочу ещё глоток, и пошёл на кухню, искать пустые бутылки, в таких домах, как мой, их обычно никогда не выливают до самого-самого дна на вечеринках, и дообследовав пустой ящик игристого, я был никакущий, идти ровно уже не мог, мне стало реально стремно, по-настоящему стремно, я понятия не имел, что со мной творится, но точно знал, что показывать этого родителям нельзя, поэтому решил сбежать в комнату и тихо-тихо, по стене, крался к лестнице, когда застукал Чада с ней, они стояли в темном проходе, сразу за лестницей, куда не доставал свет торшера, а лампы сверху у нас тогда не было, и обжимались, я охуел от того, что вижу, я никогда до этого не видел, как взрослые это делают, он мял ей грудь, бретелька золотого платья сползла с плеча к локтю, она упёрла колено ему в яйца и терлась задом о стену, а он нависал над ней, выше на голову, а я сидел на лестнице, держался за перила и ни хера не понимал, но оторваться не мог, а потом с улицы зашла мать, может, за мной или просто припудрить нос, как она это называет — заглотить пару таблеток, которые помогают ей держаться на плаву, не спрашивай, я ни разу не пробовал таблетки, меня даже Томми не развёл, и они поспешно сделали вид, что ничего не было, но она все видела, и они понимали, что она все видела, короче, Денверс тогда ушёл на улицу, а мать ей долго выговаривала, обе едва стояли на ногах, как ты понимаешь, вечеринка удалась что надо, и шипели друг на друга, как те змеи. Не помню, что было дальше, говорят, меня так и нашли там на лестнице, спящим. Денверс у нас ещё бывал пару раз, а Уилеров больше не звали, хотя отец с Тедом были почти дружны, если вообще можно сказать о моем отце, что он бывал с кем-то дружен.  
— Я все понял, Харрингтон, у тебя было дохуя тяжелое детство., — Закатив глаза, Билли выбивает сигарету из пачки, протягивает Харрингтону, но тот, покосившись на красное «мальборо», отрицательно качает головой. Волки останавливаются, прижимают уши к голове. Билли не может понять, что их насторожило. Они наконец сворачивают на Черч-стрит. До «Дворца аркад» остаётся четыре квартала. Вонь становится чётче. Концентрированнее. Воздух впереди сгущается, плотнее самого плотного тумана. Похоже на резко обрубленную стену ливня, но это не ливень. Билли видит такое впервые: изнанку, прорвавшуюся наружу. Он внимательно рассматривает машину у кондитерской на углу. Обычный красный «форд» с обычной тенью. Он присаживается на корточки, принюхивается, но по-прежнему ничего не чувствует. Он был бы не против ещё и прислушаться, но Харрингтон не даёт ему такой возможности, продолжает произносить рекордное количество слов в минуту, как будто ни хрена перед собой не видя.  
— Нормальное у меня было детство. Не то, что у Томми. Или у Нэнс. Меня бы вымораживало так жить, когда родители не разговаривают годами. Или бухают по-чёрному, спуская на ветер все своё и мое будущее. Знаешь я вообще не удивлюсь, если эта дрянь обосновалась в «Аркадах», меня всегда от этого места подмораживало. Мы там тусили одно время, года два назад. Курили травку, пили пиво. Ни в одном другом месте меня так не крыло, как там, ни в одном. Помню, позапрошлой осенью, я уже пытался ухаживать за Нэнси, это все началось со спора с Томми и , что я ее за месяц уложу. И тут сошлось все к одному, я не обедал, трава попалась ядреная, от жары асфальт плавился, так что пиво шло как вода, мы с Томми пошли внутрь отлить — не к нему домой, туда он никого никогда не водит, а в «Аркады», выходим — и в дверях сталкиваемся с Денверсом в каких-то облезлых брюках, от которых несет дерьмом за милю, из-под них торчит заношенная резинка абрикосовых, как сейчас помню, трусов, сверху напялена жилетка, такая, знаешь, как у официантов в больших городах или как в кино у крупье, в руке у него связка проволоки, которой он потрясает перед моим носом, явно меня не узнавая, да и я его тогда нихрена не узнал, и орет что-то вроде: для тебя, мой мальчик, лучшая тачка сезона, всего за пятнадцать тысяч, пятнадцать тысяч, и она твоя! Томми спадает с лица, хватает его вместе с Китом и уводит в ту свою авторемонтную пристройку, сдаёт, наверное, дяде или я не знаю, кому, но когда выходит — у него поллитра джина и мы ещё поверх всего накладываем джин, они собачатся с Кэрол и она сваливает, а мы прямо там на задах «Дворца» изливаем друг другу душу, и я делаю смертельную ошибку, он же мой лучший друг, мы друзья до гроба, какими ещё могут быть два бухих в говно придурка, короче, я пересказываю ему все это, про Денверса и мать Нэнси, и он разводит меня почитать, а слова сами лезут, я реально ни одного другого стиха наизусть не помню, и я такой, значит, еле связывая слова, взобравшись на, знаешь, бетонный там стоит выступ, ору во всю глотку: ибо когда ты, рулевой, стоящий начеку, услышишь тревожный звон, нос корабля поворачивается, тяжело груженый корабль меняет галс...  
— Что такое галс, Харрингтон?  
Билли жизненно нужна тишина. Они уже миновали кондитерскую и дошли до соседнего здания — старой закрытой почты, сложенной, как и прочие постройки ее возраста, из когда-то темно-коричневого, порядком выцветшего кирпича. Вокруг неё все с виду спокойно и нет машин, но несет, как из навозной ямы. Он подходит ближе к дому, рассматривая темные полосы на узком тротуаре. Сквозь пыльные стекла ни черта не разберёшь, что творится внутри, на двери висит тяжелый замок. Нил и Сьюзен наконец показались из-за угла на Черч-стрит и рычат теперь на красный «форд», это не к добру. Билли не сомневается, что два взрослых волка способны без труда справиться с одним чёрным щупальцем, но вблизи от такого эпицентра он не верит, что щупальце тут — одно. И что одного огнемета им хватит на всех.  
— Галс это... это... это курс.  
Он зря выпустил Харрингтона из виду, схватившись за огнемёт и лихорадочно вспоминая, как эта херь работает. Отец объяснил ему всего один раз, рядом стоял майор, и Билли не рискнул переспрашивать. Налетев на него, Харрингтон прижимает его спиной к шероховатой стене, навалившись всем весом. Огнемёт оказывается намертво зажат между ними. Харрингтон целует его — резко, неумело, тыкаясь языком сквозь зубы. Сжимает яйца сквозь штаны. Выдыхает прямо в рот:  
— Ориентация, Харгроув. Корабля. В море.  
Билли прикусывает ему губу, заводясь от этого со скоростью гоночного «феррари». Он чувствует, как у него встаёт, Харрингтон чувствует рукой, как у него встаёт, но все это ни хрена не повод, чтобы у Харрингтона закатились глаза — до самых белков, и это заставляет Билли со всей дури ударить его лбом в лицо, отталкивая от себя, тут же - добавляя в плечо прикладом огнемета. Харрингтон валится на асфальт, но отскочить от стены Билли не успевает, оба стекла с двух сторон от него вылетают наружу, появившиеся из оконных проемов щупальца накрепко обвивают за шею. Билли остервенело лупит прикладом темно-зеленое щупальце справа от себя и свистит, пока хватает воздуха. Харрингтон все ещё пытается подняться, щупальце ослабило хватку. Огнемёт слишком тяжелый, чтобы стрелять с вытянутых рук, Билли пытается выпустить струю огня куда-то в сторону левого окна, в надежде, что хотя бы краем зацепит, но, все ещё придавленный за горло, никак не может нащупать спусковой крючок. Внезапно давление исчезает, щупальца скрываются в окнах.  
Размашистой походкой к нему направляется Джейн, рядом с ней — Макс, позади ещё двое пацанят.  
— Мне не понравился твой план, — уперев руки в пояс, заявляет Джейн, в мужской куртке с цыплячьей шеей, бледнеющей из-за широкого воротника, она сама выглядит как пацанёнок, Билли ее еле узнает.  
— Это что, настоящий огнемёт? Серьезно? — чернокожий, Лукас — машинально вспоминает Билли — забыв все былые обиды, лезет к нему посмотреть. Билли молча хватает его за шиворот и оттаскивает от здания подальше, на дорогу. У красного «форда» выбиты стекла, да и сам он какой-то перекошенный. Волков — след простыл.  
— Ты не... — оборачивается он к Макс и застывает. Харрингтон, которого Билли второй раз выпустил из виду из-за малолетнего милитаристского идиота, прижимает к ее горлу раскладной нож.  
— Ты не будешь делать лишних движений, Харгроув, — глухо, как будто через силу, выговаривает он.  
Билли косится на Джейн.  
Джейн вздыхает.  
— Я думала, это будет сложнее.  
У обоих пацанят закатившиеся глаза.  
— Сука, — Билли сплевывает на землю и перехватывает огнемёт поудобнее. — Если с ней что-то случится, я тебя выжгу нахер.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Мы парламентеры. Я помогу тебе договориться так, как тебе понравится. Вы все уйдёте целыми, если ты будешь слушать, что он говорит. Иди за нами.  
За это время Макс могла триста раз вывернуться из того неловкого захвата, на который способен зазомбированный Харрингтон. Но она, как кукла, таращится на Билли во все свои голубые глаза, намертво оцепеневшая.  
— Сука, — повторяет Билли, уже ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Волки не вмешиваются, потому что их все устраивает, понимает он. Все происходящее — идеальное для них прикрытие.  
— И лучше не надо тут ничего жечь, — добавляет Джейн, — ему это не понравится. Считай, что это временный компромисс — ты ничего не жжёшь, а он ни у кого из них не ломает костей.  
— Это была моя фраза, — отпустив огнемёт болтаться на шее, Билли прикуривает.  
У каждого своё детство. Чьи-то родители лижутся с чужими мужиками под лестницей, чьи-то родители превращают детей в приманку из неожиданных патриотических чувств, или он ебал, чего ещё.  
— Добро пожаловать в семью, Максина, — ухмыляется он.  
Харрингтон, пятясь, начинает отступать вместе с ней. Точно так же, задом, идут и двое остальных, сверкая белками под солнцем.  
— Ромеро бы обоссался от восторга, какой там рассвет мертвецов, — выпустив дым, констатирует Билли, неторопливо, с их скоростью, следуя вперёд.  
— Не стоит его раздражать, — серьезно предупреждает Джейн.  
— Это ему не стоит меня раздражать, — хмыкает Билли, поглаживая огнемёт.  
Он все ещё не до конца уверен, каким образом эта хрень стреляет, но точно знает, что смотреться с ней должен внушительно.

 

11.

Издалека услышав шум драки и звон битого стекла, они переглядываются и останавливаются, скользнув за голубое крыльцо Женского методистского клуба на Арвен-стрит. У Макс топорщится каждый волосок на теле. От смутно неприятного запаха, давящего со всех сторон. От ощущения, будто из-за каждого окна за ними кто-то наблюдает. Ей уже несколько раз чудились тени за занавесками. Вооруженные лаками и зажигалками, они становятся спина к спине. Они с Одиннадцатой контролируют Арвен-стрит, Дастин с Лукасом — переулок, ведущий к площади перед мэрией.  
— Затихло, — неуверенно говорит Одиннадцатая, прислушиваясь. Они выглядывают из-за крыльца, но ничего не видят, Арвен-стрит по-прежнему пустынна.  
— Пошли, — соглашается Макс, и они осторожно выходят на улицу. Лукас обгоняет их, перебегает к соседнему забору, ограждающему развалину, заросшую густыми кустами. Крадётся, резко выбрасывает руку вверх. Все останавливаются.  
— Я слышал голос! — громким шепотом сообщает им Лукас.  
— Чей? — спрашивает Макс, и на неё шипят одновременно Лукас и Дастин:  
— Тсс, тише!  
Все прислушиваются.  
Макс тоже кажется, что она слышит голоса откуда-то из-за поворота на Черч-стрит. Но они ещё слишком далеко.  
— Я пойду, — говорит Одиннадцатая. — Будьте здесь.  
Но никто не соглашается отправлять ее одну, поэтому идут все. Короткими перебежками от дома до дома. Все как нравится Лукасу. Настоящая военная операция с лаком и зажигалками. Было бы круто, если бы Макс не помнила о настоящих военных прожекторах, которыми светили им в глаза ночью. Когда Билли закрыл ее от автоматов, а равнодушный голос сказал: «просто звери». Если бы Макс не помнила, куда ушёл — и все ещё не вернулся — Билли. Где — как выясняется — сидит его отец.  
— Харгроув! — доносится из-за угла. — Харгроув, твою мать! Ха-а-аргроув!  
На голос Стива бегут, сорвавшись с места, со всех ног — сколько бы Лукас ни шипел, это разве что на Дастина немного действует, они оба и отстают. Опередив Одиннадцатую, Макс вылетает за поворот. Стив в куртке Билли сидит на асфальте, покачиваясь, как пьяный. Или избитый, но крови на нем не видно. Лупит кулаком прямо по асфальту, вскрикивает, хватается левой рукой за правую.  
— Стив! — кричит Макс.  
Он оборачивается, но она больше не смотрит на Стива. Она таращится вперёд, туда, куда смотрел он. Воздух подрагивает впереди, где-то от книжного магазина и дальше. За ним намного темнее. Прищурившись, Макс разглядывает человеческую фигуру, неторопливо удаляющуюся в глубину этого темно-серого пространства.  
— Божья срань, — выдыхает Лукас за ее спиной.  
— Билли! — орет она во весь голос.  
Одиннадцатая помогает Стиву подняться, Дастин, запыхавшись, добегает до них.  
— У нас есть лак и зажигалки, — громко сообщает он Стиву, вне себя от гордости. — Я же говорил, надо было брать пять!  
— Ты это видела? — тихо спрашивает Лукас.  
Макс молча кивает.  
Ей не нравятся осколки рядом с местом, где сидел Стив, ей не нравятся зияющие дыры оконных проемов старой почты. Последний раз она каталась тут на скейте меньше недели назад — и окна были целы. Оттуда сильно воняет, но ещё сильнее воняет из черноты, развергнувшейся посреди Черч-стрит.  
— Что здесь было? — подбегает она к Стиву.  
Он качает головой, все ещё не особо вменяемый.  
— Он... не слушал. Я пытался. Он... ушёл. Поговорил с воздухом. И ушёл.  
— Кали, — поджимает губы Одиннадцатая.  
— Пошли, — поджимает губы Макс.  
— Мамочка, — выдыхает Дастин.  
Волки рычат.  
Она не успела заметить, откуда они появились. Огромные, фута четыре в холке, серые с рыжими полосами, они заступают дорогу.  
И рычат.  
— Нет! — орет Макс, заметив, что Лукас уже щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Ж-животные тоже боятся огня, — шепчет Дастин. — Я читал.  
— Нет! Отойдите. Я... знаю, как с ними разговаривать. Отойдите!  
— Отойдите, — повторяет за ней Одиннадцатая. И, кажется, помогает им отойти.  
Макс делает шаг вперёд.  
Она ни разу не видела их вдвоём — такими.  
— Я пойду за ним, — шепчет она.  
Нил равнодушно обходит ее и садится спиной, следя за разбитыми окнами старой почты. Мать непреклонна.  
— Я имею право. Я сюда пришла и я пойду дальше. Вы все — здесь. Я тоже здесь.  
— Макс, он бросится! — громким шёпотом доносит до неё Дастин.  
— Макс, огонь! — поддерживает его Лукас.  
— Я знаю, куда я иду. Вы теряете время. Он — уже там. — Макс чувствует, как нижняя губа начинает предательски дрожать. Но она уже не может остановиться. — Хватит, я не ребёнок. Я уже превращалась сама. Я ходила по изнанке сама. Хватит меня запирать!  
— В глаза, в глаза смотри! — не унимается Дастин.  
Мама подходит ближе. Макс присаживается перед ней на одно колено. Мамин язык — шершавый, тёплый. Самый ласковый язык на свете.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет она, зарываясь лицом в шерсть и заодно стирая слезы с глаз.  
Но мама не останавливается, обойдя Макс, она идёт дальше.  
— Сработало! — восклицает Дастин.  
— Кажется, нет, — мрачнеет Лукас.  
Стив поднимается на ноги, прикрывая их вместе с Одиннадцатой. Мама обнюхивает его со всех сторон и идёт дальше.  
Одиннадцатая делает шаг ей навстречу, но мама обходит ее, игнорируя, садится на землю перед Лукасом и Дастином. Поводит носом. И рычит.  
Баллончик с лаком со звоном падает на асфальт.  
— М-мы... ему не нравимся, — бормочет Дастин, беспомощно косясь на выроненный баллончик.  
Лукас, не отрываясь, смотрит волчице прямо в глаза.  
— Я человек. Высшее звено эволюции. Понял? Я выше, значит — главнее.  
Он звучит почти уверенно, но пахнет совсем по-другому.  
Макс не удерживается и хмыкает.  
— Она — она!  
— Она, — не сводя взгляда с волчицы, кивает Лукас. — Окей. Слушай сюда, женщина волка. Я — человек. Высшее звено...  
— Они тоже чужие, — говорит Одиннадцатая.  
— Это военные волки, нам их выдали... в участке, — без особой уверенности в голосе поясняет Стив.  
— Не они, — мотнув головой, Одиннадцатая показывает пальцем на Дастина и Лукаса. — Они.  
— Нормально? — ошалело переспрашивает Дастин.  
— Они вас чуют. Я нет, но я верю им больше. Они... старше. Это то, что жрет весь город. — Одиннадцатая кивает на темную половину Черч-стрит. — Оно.  
Нил проходит мимо неё, спокойный, но Макс инстинктивно отодвигается в сторону, настолько из него прет сила. Она чувствует вкус крови во рту и запоздало замечает, что от напряжения прокусила себе щеку. Мама поднимается и становится прямо напротив Лукаса. Нил подходит к Дастину. Ребята не двигаются, будто заворожённые. Волки переглядываются.  
И рычат.  
Одиннадцатая резко отшатывается, Стив тоже дергается. Это негромко, не намного громче прежнего. Но волна от них идёт такая же, как от Одиннадцатой, когда она поднимает в воздух что-то очень тяжелое. Как на свалке, если не хуже.  
Дастин вскрикивает, прижав руки к груди, но остаётся стоять, Лукаса как будто силой отбрасывает на асфальт.  
— Нихрена себе! — орет он, сидя. — Это как с Уиллом, реально! Я даже помню, когда прихватило, там, возле синего «доджа» на повороте, мне ещё, помните, показалось, там что-то есть...  
— Мамочка. Мамочка. Мамочка, — повторяет Дастин. — Н-нам срочно нужно научиться кастовать мысленный щит!  
Потеряв к ним интерес, волки разворачиваются и неторопливой трусцой бегут в темноту. Макс провожает их взглядом до тех пор, пока ещё может различить. За ее спиной происходит короткое, но бурное обсуждение пережитого опыта.  
— ... и ведь вроде ничего не поменялось, но теперь-то я понимаю, что я был не совсем я, а как будто всего на три четверти я, — продолжает, бурно жестикулируя, пояснять Дастин.  
— А у меня как раз поменялось, потому что я точно знал, что нельзя ни в коем случае оставлять ее одну, ее надо довести до конца, только я теперь не помню, где был конец.  
Стив смотрит на волков вместе с Макс, у него какой-то вконец потерянный вид.  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает она.  
Он качает головой.  
— Не знаю. Раз они решили... наверное в порядке. Вам... не надо туда ходить. Возвращайтесь.  
— Ты мне не мама, Стив, — отрезает Макс. И молча идёт вперёд.  
Остальным ничего другого не остаётся, кроме как догонять.  
Разговоры заканчиваются сами собой. От темноты одинаково неприятно веет им всем.  
— Там стоят дома, — косится Макс на Одиннадцатую, которая оказалась рядом. — А на изнанке все выжжено. Я не понимаю.  
— Это не изнанка, — отвечает та, хмурясь. — Я видела такое в лаборатории. Это дыра.  
— Это все отлично объясняет, — мрачно замечает Дастин, но шутка повисает в воздухе. Как блестящие, парящие клочки пыли, верный признак изнанки.  
— Я закрывала такую, — продолжает Одиннадцатая. — Но та была намного меньше.  
— Мы поможем тебе критануть, — обещает Лукас, но на баллончик с лаком в собственной руке смотрит без особой любви, соизмеряя масштабы.  
Стив шагает с лицом человека, приговорившего себя к смертной казни. Обреченным и облегчённым одновременно.  
Дома по эту, темную сторону оплетены толстыми, в протертый диван Байерсов шириной буро-зелёными щупальцами, утончающимися к концам.  
— Они растут, — роняет Одиннадцатая, но Макс не надо этого объяснять. Она видит, как закручивается воздух в тех местах, где заканчиваются щупальца. Они его сосут, на глазах обзаводясь новыми отростками. Восточное крыло библиотеки почти полностью оплели, подбираются к центральному входу. Торчат из окон, покачиваясь, почавкивая беззубыми дырами, бесконечно-тягучие изнаночные глисты. Макс передергивает от омерзения, но дальше — гораздо хуже. Бар напротив «Дворца аркад» сожран весь, как и ещё полквартала по Соммерс-стрит. На месте автомастерской — тугое переплетенное месиво. «Дворец аркад» теперь выглядит как настоящий дерьмодворец, этажей в пять в высоту. Воздух вокруг него крутится особенно интенсивно. Дворец продолжает расти. Откуда-то сверху все ещё просачивается свет, но солнца не видно, неба не видно, над головой, сколько отсюда хватает видимости — непроглядный клубящийся фиолетово-серый морок. Его источник, самое темное место — «Дворец».  
— Оно... живое? — указывая на него, переспрашивает Лукас.  
Одиннадцатая кивает.  
— Нам туда.  
— Ну и вонь, — жалуется Дастин.  
Запах, от которого слезятся глаза — муторный, серо-водородный — главное напоминание о том, что они не на изнанке.  
Макс почти интересно, как это выглядит там, но не у кого спросить, а сама она не рискует пробовать. Сжавшись в плотное кольцо — Стив с Одиннадцатой впереди, Макс с Дастином и Лукасом второй линией — они шагают в дыру, обрамленную покачивающимися мясистыми волокнами, из которых, точно почуяв их, тут же тянутся тонкие отростки. Дастин наводит на ближайшее щупальце баллончик, но Макс дергает его за руку. Ей кажется, что поджигать волосатую задницу существа, к которому они направляются прямиком в желудок — не лучшее начало для знакомства. Она собирается с силами и внимательно смотрит на жадно подрагивающие отростки.  
— Пошли вон, — шипит она.  
— Смотри, они тебя слушают! — с восторгом замечает Лукас.  
— Ни хрена не вижу, — говорит Стив.  
Одиннадцатая нащупывает руку Макс и крепко сжимает на локте пальцы.  
— Возьмитесь за руки, — командует Макс остальным, и хватает Дастина, сжимающего баллончик с лаком, за запястье. Не хватало ещё здесь кому-то потеряться.  
Глаза привыкают к темноте, она начинает осматриваться. Автоматов больше нет, нет ничего, что напоминало бы прежний «Дворец», первое место в Хокинсе, где она побывала, если не считать дома и школы, куда ее завезли в первый же день после приезда, представить директору и договориться о переводе. К твари, которая походя, не заметив, уничтожила ее рекорд в «Диг Даге», вполне возможно, лучший во всем этом унылом штате, у Макс личный счёт. Стены больше нельзя назвать стенами, это мерно сокращающиеся стенки гигантской дышащей кишки. Пол под ногами вибрирует и звучит, настолько низко, что человеческое ухо не способно разобрать наверняка. Но кажется, она угадывает мелодию. Та-та-та, тра-та-та-та, та-та, тра-та-та-та, это похоже на «Бабл бабл» с маленькими дракончиками.  
— Стой, — резко шепчет Одиннадцатая.  
— Ты что-то видишь? — спрашивает Стив.  
Макс выглядывает из-за плеча Одиннадцатой, всматриваясь в колышащуюся черноту. Фиолетовые головастики с овчарку размером пресмыкаются по стенам и потолку.  
— Их семеро, как в одиночном режиме, — говорит Макс.  
Лукасу не надо объяснять.  
— Оди, морозь их!  
— Что?  
— Тормози их. Чтобы остановились. Так они должны пропасть.  
— А они об этом знают? — переспрашивает Стив.  
Головастики приближаются слишком быстро, чтобы дальше спорить об этом. Одиннадцатая отпускает руку Макс, напрягается. Головастики, затормозив, взрываются, превращаясь в темно-малиновые сгустки.  
— По правилам, это лишние очки, — замечает Дастин. Но пробовать сгустки на вкус никто не решается. Если бы с ними был Билли, думает Макс, он бы наверняка сказал: «ебучая кислота». Ей до сих пор странно думать о нем не как о враге. И странно видеть его куртку на Стиве. Она обещает себе: если они все благополучно выберутся отсюда, она обязательно объяснит Стиву правила. Номер один: Билли не хороший, здесь опасно обманываться. Номер два: Билли не плохой. Злой, но не плохой. Номер три: Нила Харгроува надо обходить десятой дорогой. Он не умеет не меряться силой с теми, кто лезет в семью.  
Тоннель расширяется, превращаясь в огромный зал, вдвое больше спортивного зала в школе. Макс кривится: вибрация, похожая на электронную музыку, долетает отовсюду, накладывается, фальшивит. Как будто тварь, сожравшая все игровые автоматы «Дворца», так и не смогла их полностью переварить. Нечто возвышается во тьме — огромное, неуклюжее, волосатое, мокрое. Макс приседает, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Ничего более мерзкого и мощного одновременно ей видеть не приходилось. Шерсть топорщится на загривке. Шерсть почти появляется на руках.  
— Макс! — трясет ее за плечо Дастин.  
— Макс, ты как? — касается Лукас с другой стороны.  
Она с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не укусить его. Ей страшно. За себя, за них, за Билли, невыносимо крошечного на фоне этой твари, живого корня дерьмодворца, сердцевины дыры. Билли не может всего этого не чувствовать, но он стоит как ни в чем не бывало в зале, где каждое отходящее от гигантской твари щупальце раза в три превосходит его рост в толщину. И даже, кажется, разговаривает.  
— И как мы можем его убить? — спрашивает Стив.  
Самое страшное, что он не шутит.  
— Не знаю, — мотает головой Одиннадцатая. — Чтобы закрыть дыру, его надо... тоже закрыть.  
— Нужно много лака, — мрачно говорит Лукас. — Очень. Много. Лака. Но лучше пластита.  
— Я бы на вашем месте не привлекала к себе внимания, — раздаётся густой, мелодичный голос справа и сверху.  
Макс дергается, остальные тоже резко оборачиваются туда. Сперва кажется, что голая смуглая женщина не нашла лучшего места, чтобы прилечь на бок, чем один из темно-зелёных, подрагивающих как студень, выступов, смутно напоминающий дорическую колоннаду разветвляющимися к низу толстыми щупальцами-ногами. Но присмотревшись, Макс понимает — женщина и есть этот выступ. Она вырастает одновременно из него и из буро-зеленой стены, переходящей прямо в ее спину.  
— Кали, — говорит Одиннадцатая, шагая вперёд. День, видать, такой: все всех по очереди прикрывают в самых бесполезных для этого обстоятельствах.  
— Смотри, оно ее засосало, — шепчет Дастин Лукасу на ухо.  
— Мы ее спасаем или наоборот? — уточняет опешивший Лукас.  
— Я сделала как ты просила. Твоя очередь, — продолжает Одиннадцатая.  
— Я все ещё не знаю, где тот ужасный человек из участка, их отец. Где твой папа, милая? — красивое лицо оборачивается к Макс. Руками Кали двигает свободно, подложив ладонь с длинными алыми ногтями под подбородок, она выглядит расслабленной, отдыхающей под антисолнцем в уродской воняющей пещере. Чем дольше смотришь на неё, тем меньше замечаешь вокруг. Макс моргает несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение.  
— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает она. — Они никогда не рассказывали нам о том, что делают.  
— Вы хорошие ребята, ты и твой брат. Вы мне поможете. Я уже объясняла Джейн, я не хочу лишних жертв. Я не виновата, что уроды из спецслужб прикрываются вами всеми, как живым щитом. Знала бы ты, что они делают с такими, как мы, когда ловят. Спроси у Джейн, она много может об этом рассказать.  
— Я не такая, как вы.  
Кали тихо смеётся.  
— Ты сильная девочка. Жаль, что Джейн не дала нам познакомиться раньше.  
Из-за слов, которые она выбирает, густой косметики и пышной прически Кали выглядит намного старше, чем пахнет. Все щенки, независимо от породы, ведут себя так в одном единственном случае.  
— Тебе тоже страшно, — скалится Макс. — Что-то здесь идёт крепко не по-твоему.

 

12.

— Ыиииииейииии ыыыээээуууу.  
— Давай так. Сперва я задам тебе вопрос, — с самым миролюбивым на свете лицом Билли поднимает к груди и разводит чуть в стороны ладони, — просто чтобы убедиться, что ты меня понимаешь. Ты мне ответишь — и так мы убедимся, что я тебя понимаю. И тогда мы начнём обсуждать условия нашей сделки.  
Переговоры осложнены сразу несколькими вещами.  
Высотой, на которой находится лицо, с которым Билли вынужден договариваться, оплетённое многослойным склизким кожухом, напоминающее глаз в обрамлении тяжелых, отечных век, с той только разницей, что ресницы белесые, толстые, как черви, и шевелятся. Оно нависает футах в трёх от головы Билли, раздувшиеся щеки переходят в бурую жировую ткань, обвисающую складками, что не лучшим образом сказывается на дикции. От него несет серой, прогорклым маслом, известью и ещё не пойми каким дерьмом. Ебучая личинка Шаи-Хулуда, думает Билли, где ты потеряла голубые линзы?  
Вдобавок к неспособности выговаривать две трети звуков, собеседнику не хватает концентрации. Его взгляд то и дело затуманивается, как будто тварь постоянно отвлекается на решение каких-то других, городских проблем. Черта с два Билли завладел его вниманием, как поначалу казалось. Пот катится по лицу, воздух даже в нескольких футах от подножия растущего из земли многоэтажного червя, из брюха которого с ним пытается разговаривать живая реклама презервативов, жарче, чем в финской сауне. Билли слишком хреново учил химию в школе, чтобы догадываться о причинах бурной реакции, но существо не кажется ему здоровым.  
— Уооооа оооои оооо о оеейийаа ойииийейиии.  
Оно говорит не только ртом, всеми стенами, всеми трясущимися жировыми складками, всеми отростками оно демонстрирует свою превосходящую силу, своё насущное желание, своё негодование. Билли широко улыбается. Скулы у него одеревенели, но тварь, многократно превосходящая его по размеру, по-прежнему умудряется соображать остатками человеческого мозга. А в человеческом мозгу ублюдка по имени Кит Денверс есть специальное место, отвечающее за панический страх перед такими, как Билли, отмороженными уродами.  
Билли с демонстративным любопытством рассматривает то место, на которое указывает ему существо. Обглоданные добела человеческие кости и все ещё целая, хоть и изрядно подгнившая голова. Билли даже не пытается ее узнавать. Харрингтон не зря нёс весь тот бред про папашу Чада, что-то он знал.  
— Смотри, братишка, — копирует он знакомого мексиканского пушера, закладывая большие пальцы рук за пояс. Ремень, на котором болтается тяжеленный огнемёт, больно давит на шею, но чего не сделаешь для красоты момента, — у меня. Есть кое-что. Что нужно тебе. Но я ничего тебе не дам. Пока не увижу. Что ты — вменяемый хер, который отвечает за базар. Усёк?  
Зловещая тишина в ответ. Буро-болотная жировая масса побулькивает, похрустывает чем-то внутри. Билли насвистывает припев «Дороги в ад», ему истошно хочется курить, но нет уверенности, что от огня бензиновой зажигалки все тут не взлетит на воздух. Возможно, такой исход устроил бы Нила Харгроува, отставного капитана или тайного сотрудника, или хер его знает, кем он там приходится ебучим спецслужбам. Но Билли не записывался ни в какую армию, он собирается выйти отсюда на своих двоих.  
— Аыаии, — наконец решается существо.  
— Спрашиваю, — кивает Билли. — Томми в игре? Куда ты засунул своего братика?  
Глаза Кита Денверса лучатся превосходством, его ничуть не смущает набранный за последние дни вес. Билли не хочет и думать, какую часть своего нынешнего тела Кит считает членом. Наверняка его он отращивает с особенной старательностью.  
— Йааааыееееаыууууу.  
Ближайшая от Билли стена преображается: она разравнивается, светлеет, приобретает сходство с тусклым, выпуклым экраном автомата. Новые тоненькие щупальца заполняют ее, прокладывая карту; напрягая фантазию, Билли узнает Мэйн-стрит с полицейским участком, окружённым передвигающимися точками. Он упускает точный момент, когда изображение внезапно становится трехмерным, а сам Билли чувствует себя затянутым внутрь. Таким же квадратным, как и они все, но зато отлично понимающим каждое микродвижение уродливых человечков. Вот шериф, который обсуждает детали штурма с матерью Харрингтона, у неё перебинтована рука. Вот и Томми, который похлопывает шерифа по плечу. Из его головы тянутся сотни прозрачных отростков, впивающихся в шейные позвонки всех окружающих людей. Томас Говард Денверс, передвижной мегафон жирного урода. Штурм участка вот-вот начнётся.  
— Останови его, — требует Билли, вываливаясь из оптической иллюзии. — У меня есть план лучше. Напрягись. Слушай сюда. Тебе нужно много мяса. Этих ты скоро доешь. Тебя не зря не выпускают отсюда, пацаны снаружи тебя ссут. Если ты дашь им уйти, ты окажешься снаружи. Томми сделает для тебя то, что делает теперь, но дальше. Идиоты в форме будут и дальше окружать Хокинс, пока ты не захватишь Перрисбург и не зайдёшь им в тыл. Сечёшь?  
— Аыыыия, — подумав, решает тварь.  
— Конечно, мы договоримся.  
Что серьезно не нравится Билли — это голоса сзади. Суке, которая уже наебала его один раз, подсунув фальшивую Макс, незачем повторять этот трюк. Он зевает, топчется на месте, выигрывая секунду, чтобы покоситься за спину. Харрингтон направляется прямо к нему. Макс с Джейн заговаривают зубы застрявшей по пояс в собственном хитром плане суке. Нет, на иллюзию это непохоже, но верить своим глазам здесь опасно.  
— Ыиииииейииии ыыыээээуууу, — снова требует Кит.  
— Смотри, как мы с тобой поступим, — начинает Билли.  
— Что он говорит? — шепотом переспрашивает Харрингтон. Билли не нравится его напряженное лицо. Билли не сомневается: то, что он сейчас скажет, понравится Харрингтону ещё меньше.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я привёл ему принцессу. Как будто ты не знаешь, — скалится Билли.  
— Нет, — отрезает Харрингтон. У него подрагивают желваки.  
— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы цедит Билли. — Заткнись и не мешай мне.  
— Ты не...  
— Так вот, — ещё громче, заглушая голос Харрингтона, продолжает Билли, — вместе со мной ты отпустишь их. Тех, кто пришёл сюда со мной. Они больше не вернутся. Это моя цена. Я — вернусь к тебе. В течение четырёх часов. Вместе с твоей драгоценной принцессой.  
— Нет! — Харрингтон пытается его толкнуть, он собирается орать что-то ещё, но замолкает, как выключенный, замерев в неестественно выгнутой позе с высоко вздернутым подбородком. Он немо, по-рыбьи шевелит губами, пальцы мелко дрожат.  
— Оу ооой...  
— Не пойдёт, — качает головой Билли. — Он мой. Тебе — достанется принцесса.  
Что бы ни держало Харрингтона, он пытается с этим бороться. Жилы на висках вздуваются от напряжения, руки медленно, как будто преодолевая чудовищное сопротивление, сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Да что ты паришься, чувак. Она все равно тебя кинула, — со смешком роняет ему Билли, похлопывая рукой по плечу.  
Он знает, как многого стоит в драке хорошая, качественная злость.  
— Оу оооой, — повторяет склизкая туша, из ее основания выделяются тонкие прозрачные отростки и ползут по направлению к Стиву. Билли поудобнее перехватывает огнемёт и заступает им дорогу.  
— Тебе не понравится, дружок. Давай вернёмся к моим условиям. Принцессу в обмен на моих людей. И пару бесплатных дружеских советов. Знаешь, что тебе необходимо для хорошего первого свидания? Романтический ужин при свечах. Капризной даме твоего сердца рискует не понравиться это холостяцкое логово. Займись делом, приберись тут, пока нас не будет. Пусть миньоны притащат хороший стол и пару ящиков игристого. Скатерть белая, салфетки синие, обязательно свежие цветы в стеклянной вазе. — То ли огнемёт в его руках, то ли треп оказывают правильное воздействие: щупальца перестают ползти вперёд, а Харрингтон приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы шептать ему сзади на ухо.  
— Я тебя убью Харгроув. Если ты отдашь ему Нэнси. Я — тебя — убью.  
— ... неплохо работают свежие фрукты. Яблоки, апельсины. В идеале ещё бы добавить мороженого, но где его сейчас найдёшь, с электричеством в городе из-за вас перебои, — не останавливается Билли, игнорируя Харрингтона, — со свежим мясом тоже проблемы, не советую тебе пользоваться тем, что осталось в нерабочих холодильниках, а консервы разрушат романтическое настроение. Фрукты и овощи, вегетарианство в самых продвинутых штатах начинает входить в моду. Хорошо влияет на фигуру, кожу и настроение. У тебя на все это четыре часа. Не отвлекайся.  
— Ыыыыэээээуууу, — мечтательно закатывая глаза и слюняво чавкая, повторяет прыщавый мудак.  
— Отходим, Харрингтон, — шипит Билли. — От-хо-дим.  
Пару мгновений, обернувшись, он не сомневается, что Харрингтон сейчас ударит. Лбом или кулаком под дых, со всей дури. Билли группируется, готовый реагировать на мельчайшее движение. Но, смерив его тяжелым взглядом, Харрингтон разворачивается и шагает к выходу.  
— Ну не урод, а? — спрашивает Билли у твари.  
И, не дождавшись членораздельного ответа, идёт следом.  
До сигареты остаётся двести, сто девяносто девять, сто девяносто восемь, сто девяносто семь шагов.

 

13.

— Чад Денверс был гениальным актером, — вздохнув, мечтательно закатывает глаза Кали. — Столько лет водить всех вокруг пальца. Даже его семья ни о чем не знала. Сумасшедший алкоголик — отличное прикрытие. Он чуть ли не каждый месяц шнырял под лабораторией, а когда попадался на глаза охране — притворялся допившимся до белой горячки. Ни у кого так и не поднялась рука его пристрелить, хотя Джейн подтвердит, на работу туда гуманистов не брали. Он трахался как бог, у нас друг на друга были огромные планы. Откуда он узнал обо мне? Очень смешно, да от вас же. Никто не замечает подзаборных пьяниц, когда делится секретиками, да, Джейн?  
— Так советский шпион здесь все-таки был, — округлив глаза от восторга, не удерживается Лукас. Дастин присвистывает. Огромный город Хокинс, население две тысячи триста двадцать пять человек. Все знают всех. Все знают все обо всех. Макс косится на них, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Мальчишки. Она почти не обижается, что ее в эту историю забыли посвятить.  
— С тех пор, как лабораторию закрыли, охраны там почти не осталось. — продолжает Кали, — Мы грабили настоящий банк, что мне пара сонных дежурных на входе? План был — проще не придумаешь, взорвать лабораторию, открыть местечко, где берётся вся эта прекрасная сила, и использовать ее по прямому назначению. Сделать наконец всем этим уродам больно по-настоящему. Как я это умею.  
— Ты сошла с ума, — хмурится Одиннадцатая.  
— Ты просто дура, Джейн. Ты даже собственных силёнок боишься, куда тебе понять. Ты всех простила и сделала вид, что хорошая девочка. Ты сторговалась с ними и решила, что это поможет тебе уцелеть. Может, и поможет, я не знаю. Но я не собираюсь пресмыкаться перед уродами, которые поломали мне жизнь. Я собрала себя сама, вот этими руками. С одной целью. Чтобы ни один урод меня не пережил.  
— Сильно сказано, — хмыкает Дастин.  
Лукас пихает его локтем в бок.  
— Все шло прекрасно до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что в лабораторию с нами прошёл этот придурок. Чад замечательно прятался от всего города, но его раскусил недоразвитый сынок. Устроил там настоящую истерику, схватив всю нашу взрывчатку и прижав ее к груди. Обозвал нас предателями родины, подлецами и красной чумой, — в смехе Кали почти нет злости, словно это по-настоящему ее забавляет, — а когда он мне наскучил, я приказала его взорвать. Чад пытался возражать, но детонатор был у нас в руках. Не думаю, что кроме головы там сильно много от него осталось, а в ней мозгов отродясь не водилось. Может, потому и уцелел. Мы не успели ничего сделать, оправившись от взрыва — а тряхануло там от души, — из дыры полезли щупальца, я пыталась их контролировать, как мы договаривались, но вместо этого они по очереди перебили всех моих людей. Чада оставили в живых, он умирал дня два. На его примере сынок учил меня, почему не стоит сопротивляться. Не помню, как мы перебрались сюда из лаборатории, когда я пыталась сбежать — была уверена, что мы ещё там. После этого он и пожадничал. — Широко улыбаясь, Кали проводит ладонями по тому немногому, что осталось от ее бедра. Любовно оглаживает выступ, к которому она приросла. Постукивает по нему ногтями. — Он пустил меня внутрь, так-то. А значит, теперь нас двое внутри. И все, дорогие мои, что мне от вас требуется — это помочь мне занять бешеного придурка хотя бы на сутки. Думаю, этой Нэнси ему должно хватить на сутки, если даже папашу он сумел растянуть на дольше. Этого времени мне хватит с лихвой. Оставайся, Джейн, здесь будет весело.  
— Ты что, совсем не видишь? — оторопело спрашивает та.  
— Чего не вижу?  
— Изнанки.  
— Какой изнанки?  
— Она не верит, что ты справишься с такой большой силой, — вмешивается Макс, незаметно наступая Одиннадцатой на ногу. — Кит... он всегда был странный, но такой безумный точно не был.  
— Не скажу, что я совсем не прилагала к этому усилий, — улыбается Кали. — Но мне не нравится, когда из меня тянут силу. И когда меня заставляют хотеть того, чего я на самом деле не хочу.  
— Я тоже, — кивает Макс и собирается сказать что-то ещё, но краем глаза замечает Стива. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он проносится мимо в дыру, из которой они пришли. Билли идёт следом, взгляд не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— Все нахер отсюда! — Остановившись рядом с ними, он выбрасывает руку из-под огнемета вперёд, указывая на спину скрывшегося в дыре Стива. И орет так, что уши закладывает. — Уебывайте! Кому повторить?  
Дастину и Лукасу не надо повторять. Одиннадцатую Макс сама берет за руку и ведёт, пока та ещё чего-то не сказала.  
— Мы будем ждать тебя обратно с подарочком, — облизывается Кали. — Не заставляй нас ждать слишком долго, теперь я знаю, где вы прячетесь. А значит, и он узнает, как только догадается у меня об этом спросить. Ты же не хочешь проблем?  
Макс так и продолжает идти вперёд, выворачивая голову назад. По лицу Билли видно, что сдержаться и не пустить Кали заряд в голову из огнемета стоит ему больших усилий. Это значит, он снова будет орать. Макс предпочитает заблаговременно ускорить шаг, но даже этого оказывается недостаточно: он нагоняет их и, рявкая, награждает ее ощутимым тумаком:  
— Живее, курица. Или свечку держать им захотела?  
Макс сжимает руку Одиннадцатой, пока та не вмешалась.  
— Все в порядке, — шепчет Макс. — Давай сперва отсюда выйдем.  
Черч-стрит, ещё недавно вонявшая так, что мурашки бежали по коже, кажется свежайшей, безопаснейшей улицей на целом свете. Дастин бросается следом за Стивом, который успел дойти почти до самого угла. Лукас то смотрит ему вслед, то оборачивается на Макс, Одиннадцатую и идущего рядом с ними Билли.  
— Доведёшь их до дома? — спрашивает Макс у Одиннадцатой. — Нам здесь... надо поговорить.  
Одиннадцатая, прищурившись, косится на Билли.  
— Не смей ее трогать.  
— Или что?  
— Увидишь.  
— Оди... — дергает ее за руку Макс.  
Она оборачивается. Злая, с красными пятнами на бледных щеках. Красивая. В глазах стоят слезы.  
— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет Макс. — Мы догоним. Иди.  
За то время, что их не было, щупальца почти доели библиотеку, граница темноты передвинулась футов на двадцать. Перевесив огнемёт на плечо, Билли закуривает, стоит им выйти на свет. Прикрывает глаза и выпускает дым ровными большими колечками. Когда Одиннадцатая с Лукасом заворачивают за поворот, он щелчком отбрасывает окурок подальше и кивает Макс.  
— Пошли, срежем.  
«Пошли» означает бежать на той скорости, на которой даже думать тяжело. Она не понимает, как Билли это удаётся с такой тяжелой пушкой в руках. Все, на что хватает Макс, это переставлять ноги, на каждый шаг Билли должно приходиться два ее шага, так она не отстаёт. По городу это ещё ничего, но «срежем» означает холмистый пролесок мимо озера с кучей цепляющихся корней и веток, хлещущих по лицу. Макс уже третий раз думает, что больше не может, но вспоминает, с каким лицом Билли выходил, и решает, что ещё немножечко все-таки потерпит. К счастью, выбиваться из ритма начинает уже он. Спустившись к озеру, Билли откладывает на землю огнемёт, падает на колени и плещет водой на лицо и затылок. Макс не хватает даже на это, она растягивается на земле, широко расставив руки. Небо над головой синее-синее, нарисованное. По нему, быстрые как в мультфильме, бегут полупрозрачные, перистые облака. Под руку попадается выбравшееся из-под земли корневище, Макс гладит его, воображая руку, и успевает увидеть целый длинный сон о том, как они с Одиннадцатой гуляют в парке, в длинных кринолиновых юбках из прошлого века, с зонтиками и мелкими пушистыми собачками, во сне она все-таки называет Одиннадцатую по имени, а не по дурацкой кличке, и в этом есть что-то пронзительно личное, потом они покупают один рожок мороженого на двоих и нечаянно стучатся лбами, потом начинается ливень, и Макс просыпается, потому что это не ливень, а Билли, брызгающий на неё водой.  
— Времени мало. Мне надо оказаться у Байерсов раньше, чем этот придурок. Если он вмешается — убеждать Нэнси пойти со мной будешь ты, пока я его отвлекаю. Это ясно?  
Макс неясно, где для неё потерялся выбор «ни в чем не убеждать Нэнси», но пока что она предпочитает не уточнять. Вода с мокрых волос Билли чертит темные полосы на военной куртке, расстёгнутой на груди. Песочного цвета футболка тоже мокрая от пота и воды. Вся эта одежда, все, что он говорит — никак не сочетается с нормальным Билли, будто кто-то вклеил его лицо в этого постороннего человека, как Кали вклеили в дерьмодворец.  
— Ты говоришь как отец.  
— Что?  
— Ничего.  
— Что ты сказала?  
— Ничего я не сказала.  
Она садится и на всякий случай отползает немного. Черт его знает, чего можно ждать от Билли, когда он так разъярен. Макс уже жалеет, что не смолчала, но иначе он бы молча подхватил свою гигантскую пушку и они бы снова бежали. А у Макс ноет каждая мышца в теле, ей хочется пить, спать и желательно делать это все милях в ста, а еще лучше в трехста от Хокинса. Даже в первый день, когда они только приехали и Билли завёз ее поиграть в аркады, Макс ненавидела этот город меньше.  
— Повтори, что ты сказала.  
Стоило бы взять и разреветься, но в глазах, как назло, ни слезинки. Макс пожимает плечами и складывает ноги по-турецки, она не собирается подниматься, Билли начнёт тогда нависать уже серьезно. Пока она сидит, она в полной безопасности. Не то чтобы она всерьёз считала, что она в какой-то опасности рядом с Билли. Но он был слишком неплохим в последнее время, а это никогда не длится долго.  
— Макс, я жду.  
— Ты сказал, времени мало. Иди, у тебя там дела.  
— Ма-а-акс.  
Его вкрадчивый, полный угрозы тон кого угодно может вывести из себя. В машине она обычно забивается от такого в угол. В лесу нет удобного угла, а ещё Макс смертельно устала прятаться.  
— Отъебись от меня, Билли. Просто отъебись от меня, ладно? Я не собираюсь. Делать вид. Что мне это нравится. Я не собираюсь. В этом участвовать. Я не буду. Ни о чем. Говорить с сестрой Майка. Он мой друг. Я не буду торговать с этой тварью его сестрой. Кит всегда был поведен на Нэнси. Не делай вид, что ты не знаешь, что он с ней сделает, когда получит. Не делай вид, что ты собираешься этому мешать. Что тебе вообще есть какое-то до этого дело!  
— Идиотка.  
Сплюнув себе под ноги, Билли возвращается к озеру. Закуривает, присев на корточки. Швыряет камень в воду. Возможно, она и правда стала взрослее. Возможно, это потому, что она уже однажды дала ему отпор осенью. Возможно, это из-за того, что сказала Одиннадцатая. Возможно, она ошибается. Махонькая, крохотная, с обрезанный ноготь мизинца размером возможность того, что она может ошибаться, не даёт Макс спокойно сидеть на земле. Она поднимается и, в последний раз покосившись на спину Билли, ковыляет в сторону дома Байерсов. Солнце клонится к закату, простреливает сквозь ветки. Дохлые птицы валяются под деревьями. Их убили сумасшедшие люди, запутавшиеся друг в друге, как в силках. Каждому кажется, что он самый умный. Или самый сильный. Ее мутит от того, сколько таких же людей живет снаружи Хокинса. Кто-то решил, что лабораторию нужно взорвать. Кто-то прямо сейчас решает, что взорвать надо весь город. Если в мире и есть по-настоящему неизлечимая эпидемия — это уверенность людей в том, что им можно решать за других. Всех взрослых она рано или поздно охватывает, потому что все дети учатся этому заблаговременно. На уроках, на играх по вечерам. Подобрав валяющуюся на тропинке ветку, Макс колотит по ближайшему стволу до тех пор, пока ветка не ломается. Выбрасывает остатки и наконец-то от души ревет, злая на себя за то, что не может остаться в стороне. Что по-прежнему бредёт к этому дурацкому дому. Что понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.  
На ступеньке террасы курит Нэнси. Макс в последний раз вытирает глаза, выходит из-за кустов и молча садится рядом.  
— Майк злится, — с улыбкой говорит Нэнси. — Надеюсь, вы не победили никакого демогоргона без него.  
Макс качает головой. Губы при попытке улыбнуться в ответ предательски дрожат. Даже в заношенном свитере, явно одолженном у миссис Байерс, Нэнси выглядит роскошно. Вьющиеся, небрежно сколотые сзади волосы обрамляют озарённое розовым закатным светом точеное лицо. Из-за слегка вздернутых бровей такое чувство, что она вот-вот засмеётся или заплачет. Хрупкая, как иголочка. Про себя Макс точно знает, что такой никогда не будет, у неё слишком тяжелая кость.  
— Что такое? — уже серьезно спрашивает Нэнси. — Со всеми все в порядке?  
— Вроде да, — пожимает плечами Макс. — Пока что.  
— Пока что.  
— Готовься, — Макс закатывает глаза, качает головой, — сейчас они все за тебя передерутся.  
— Кто “они”?  
— Стив, Билли. Наверное, ещё Джонатан, когда узнает.  
— Что узнает? Ты... меня пугаешь.  
— Хокинсу конец, Нэнси. Это если вкратце. Его уже не спасёшь. Но я чужая, поэтому мне вроде как все равно. Перееду ещё куда-нибудь.  
Это совсем не то, что она хотела сказать. Просто слова сами так сложились. Нэнси не виновата в том, что вокруг неё происходит, и тем более не виновата в том, что вокруг неё будет происходить, а если даже она в этом капельку и виновата, то точно не настолько, чтобы с ней это по-настоящему происходило.  
— Извини, — говорят они хором.  
Нэнси тушит сигарету о ступеньку, выбрасывает окурок и протягивает ей руку. Макс легко сжимает прохладную влажную ладонь.  
— Ты расскажешь, в чем дело? — осторожно спрашивает Нэнси.  
— Если ты вынесешь мне воды. В доме об этом... пока не стоит.  
Нэнси возвращается с большой доверху наполненной кружкой, и Макс залпом выпивает все до последней капли.  
— Мы... думаем.... — она вздыхает. Нет, за пару минут в тишине ничего не стало ни яснее, ни проще. — Военные хотят взорвать город. И мы думаем, что они его взорвут.  
— Но... они же сами в городе.  
— Наверное, они уйдут. Или... ими тоже пожертвуют. Я не знаю, это Билли с ними говорил. Они его даже... — Макс фыркает, — переодели. То, что мы видели... оно сидит во «Дворце аркад», и оно намного сильнее всего, что мы видели раньше.  
— Намного?  
— На очень много. Одиннадцатая сказала, что не сможет справиться с этим. Никто в городе не сможет. Это сложная история, там был один шпион. Не смотри на меня так, настоящий шпион. Который подговорил сестру Одиннадцатой... то есть не настоящую сестру, а девочку, с которой их вместе держали в лаборатории... и которая теперь очень не любит всех военных... взорвать лабораторию. Снова открыть ту дыру, которую осенью закрывала Одиннадцатая.  
— О господи.  
— Чтобы, вроде как, получить какую-то силу. Но у шпиона был сын, и он об этом узнал, и все вышло у них из-под контроля, взрыв прошёл не совсем так, как они планировали, все выжившие изрядно чокнулись в процессе, короче, теперь всей этой изнаночной махиной управляет Кит. Помнишь его?  
— Кит? Нет... если только ты не про Кита Ричардса.  
— Я про Кита Денверса. Того, который на год старше Стива, подрабатывает во «Дворце аркад». Совсем-совсем его не помнишь? Высокий, вечно жирные волосы, вечно жрет всякое дерьмо, с такой маньячной немного улыбочкой.  
Нэнси качает головой и разводит руками.  
— Н-да... зато он тебя очень хорошо помнит. И мечтает о свидании с тобой. Но теперь, после того, что с ним стало, выглядит намного заметнее... и намного, намного уродливее того Кита Денверса, которого ты все это время не замечала.  
— И... при чём тут твой брат, Стив и Джонатан?  
— Мы говорили с ним. Билли говорил. Ему... заморочили голову, как сказал Стив, но я не знаю подробностей, потому что потом мы все перестали друг с другом разговаривать. В общем, Билли туда как бы заманили, во «Дворец», а мы пришли следом, сами.  
— Твой брат смог вытащить Стива из участка?  
— Вроде как да. По крайней мере, сам он был в форме, Стив тоже наполовину в форме, а наполовину в куртке Билли. По всему выходит, что Билли забрал его у военных. Понятия не имею как.  
— Он... в порядке?  
— Стив? — Макс молчит какое-то время, качает головой. — Не похоже. Но там... никто не в порядке сейчас. Из тех, кто в городе. Оно... давит им на мозги. Некоторым совсем незаметно. Оно так чуть не съело Лукаса и Дастина, но мы вовремя спохватились.  
— Где они?  
— Мы разделились, они скоро придут. С ними Одиннадцатая, не волнуйся.  
— А твой брат?  
— Он тоже, наверное, скоро придёт.  
— Хочешь ещё воды?  
— Наверное. Но потом. Давай я все-таки скажу тебе это, пока тут все ещё тихо.  
— Давай. — Нэнси поджимает колено к груди, укладывает на него острый подбородок.  
— Их там двое. Тех, кто... ну, вроде как, управляет всей этой жуткой тварью. Кит главный, но он совсем невменяемый. Кали — сестра Одиннадцатой — тоже чокнутая на всю голову, но намного хитрее. Сейчас они хотят одного и того же. Кит хочет, чтобы... чтобы у вас было свидание. Кали хочет, чтобы Кит отвлёкся и перестал творить то, что не нравится Кали. Ей не нужны все люди в Хокинсе, в которых, как в игрушки, играет Кит. Ей нужны военные. Но для этого... ей нужно, чтобы Кит... на кого-то отвлёкся. Об этом они говорили с Билли, это слышал Стив, и они, кажется, чуть не подрались прямо там. И это точно не понравится Джонатану, когда он об этом услышит.  
Нэнси моргает несколько раз, непохоже, чтобы она по-настоящему поняла, что происходит. Макс набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы начать объяснять второй раз, но Нэнси поднимает руку, осторожно похлопывает ее по плечу.  
— Погоди, погоди... Этот Кит... он действительно управляет... тем, что происходит сейчас в городе?  
Макс кивает.  
— И если он... отвлечется, как ты говоришь — он перестанет это делать?  
Это начинает очень, очень, очень дурно пахнуть.  
— Я бы не ходила туда на твоём месте, — быстро говорит Макс, — Я его видела. Представь себе всех-превсех тварей, которых видела ты. Сложи их одну на другую. И это все равно будет... меньше, чем есть сейчас Кит.  
— Это... много.  
— Да это просто дохрена.  
Они показываются с разных сторон почти одновременно, сперва не замечая друг друга. С залитой кроваво-алым дороги сворачивают Стив с Одиннадцатой, Лукасом и Дастином. Из темного, подступающего вплотную леса во двор выходит Билли. Хоть огнемёт он додумался не тащить к дому.  
— Знаешь, с чего мы начнём? — как ни в чем не бывало улыбается ей Нэнси, будто только что обе они не мотали головой туда-сюда, прикидывая, кто дойдёт до крыльца первым. — Ты пойдёшь в дом и поставишь чайник. В холодильнике ещё осталась замороженная пицца. Нам всем не повредит немного кофе и пиццы. Хорошо?  
Макс вздыхает и поднимается.  
— И Макс! Постарайся не шуметь, ладно? Джонатан спит.  
Она оборачивается от дверей, чтобы увидеть, как Нэнси Уилер, расправив юбку и поплотнее закутавшись в синий свитер миссис Байерс, идёт навстречу Стиву, Билли и всем хорошим новостям, которых у них для неё нет.

 

14.

От участия в военном совете Байерсов Билли отказывается. Оставшись снаружи, он достаёт из багажника белого «бмв» сумку, наполненную одолженными в том же доме, откуда он увёл эту машину, бутылками и таблетками. Вытаскивает пол-литровый пластиковый «Джек Дэниэлс» и засовывает во внешний карман штанов, нашитый на бедро. В чем не откажешь этой военной форме — в предусмотрительности. Ещё она пропитана чем-то антигорючим. Если ему повезёт, не придётся проверять, насколько качественно. Бутылки джина, валяющиеся прямо в багажнике, Билли перекладывает на пол под передним сидением; консервы, бинты и таблетки, наскоро высыпанные туда ещё прошлым утром, сгребает и сваливает на заднем. Рассовывает четыре пачки сигарет по карманам, подхватывает сумку и, оставив багажник открытым, вразвалочку направляется к крыльцу, на котором как раз показался Харрингтон. Поравнявшись, Билли швыряет в него сумку. Тот подхватывает, но тут же оставляет на полу за собой и спускается.  
— Я иду с вами.  
— Исключено, — качает Билли головой, закуривая.  
— Я тебя не спрашиваю.  
— Я тебя не беру. С меня хватило, Харрингтон. — Ухмыльнувшись, Билли выпускает дым ему в лицо. — Иди вон, Байерса лапай, если неймется. А я в эти игры не играю.  
— Что? — Харрингтон кривится, будто все зубы у него разнылись одновременно. Смотрелось бы почти достоверно, не зардейся он тут же, щеки становятся цвета алого, закатного солнца. Даже в сумерках это отлично видно. Билли нарочито откровенно облизывает губы перед тем, как затянуться.  
— Что теперь, скажешь, нихера не помнишь, как ты меня лапать пытался? Ориентация, блядь, в море. А ещё такой беспалевный ходит, делает вид, что ему не похуй на телок, просто ни на кого что-то не встаёт, зато с детишками нравится гулять, конечно. Вы с ней что, договорились? С Уилер? Она весь прошлый год изображала твою телку, а ты делал вид, что ее пялишь, чтобы какой-нибудь Томми не разнёс на всю школу, что король-то голубой?  
Удара он давно ожидает, поэтому легко уклоняется. Силуэты за окнами шевелятся, кто-то подходит к стеклу, краем глаза отмечает Билли, отступая ещё на шаг и перехватывая летящий в солнечное сплетение кулак. Провести захват не выходит, Харрингтон подбивает его плечом, бьет под колено, заставляя отпустить руку, шипит:  
— Ты охренел, Харгроув, ты вконец ебанулся.  
— Ха-а-аррингтон, — отступив на пару шагов, нараспев тянет Билли. — Кого ты лечишь. Не ломай комедию, подумай лучше, что ты мне сделаешь, чтобы я никому об этом не рассказал. Кому-нибудь другому я бы предложил отсосать, но тебе же понравится.  
Он позволяет схватить себя за грудки, приложить спиной об деревянную ограду крыльца, он смеётся, пропуская удар под дых, жадно хватает ртом воздух, пока Макс орет, чтобы они прекратили, и оттаскивает Харрингтона, при помощи, кажется, старшего Байерса.  
Все ещё неспособный выпрямиться, Билли опускается на колено, подбирает недокуренную сигарету с земли. Она даже не потухла. Прокашлявшись, он тут же затягивается. Нет ничего проще короткой шумной драки, привлекающей все возможное внимание. К тому же теперь Харрингтон даже себе не признается, что почувствовал, как у Билли на него стояло.  
— Зачем ты? — Макс на всякий случай не спускается вниз, заходит к нему со спины, с крыльца. Распрямляться все ещё адски больно, но Билли радуется боли как родной. Раскинув руки вдоль перил, он зажимает сигарету в зубах и запрокидывает голову, выдувая дым.  
— Скучно стало. Долго вы там ещё яйца мять будете?  
— Нэнси при всех сказала, что ты отвезёшь ее к родителям. И не позволила никому с ней ехать. Джонатан настаивал, но Уилл не может идти сам. Кто-то должен будет его нести.  
— Слушай меня. Когда мы уедем, отправь Харрингтона домой, пусть обчистит все, что найдёт. Объясни ему, что денег понадобится много, — говорит Билли, не меняя внешне расслабленной позы. Мышцы по-прежнему ноют, и по ноге Харрингтон врезал ему как надо. Следовало дать ему ещё засадить себе в морду. Ничто не прочищает мозги лучше короткой шумной драки. Это вставляет круче кокаина, как любит говорить Билли, ни разу в жизни не пробовавший кокаин. Но очень просто обманывать людей, которые любят обманываться. Как Харрингтона, например. — Забудь про ту тачку, которую мы оставляли, забудь про Денвиль, забудь про все города в радиусе пятидесяти миль, их уже должны были эвакуировать. Поговоришь с Байерсом, куда стоит идти — он вроде любит гулять и должен хорошо знать окрестности. На подходе к блокпостам вам с Джейн лучше переводить остальных через изнанку. Это проще, когда они берутся за руки и берут за руки вас. Потом ты шагаешь туда, помня о том, что они идут с тобой, остальное происходит само. Если не выйдет — оставляй их и перекидывайся, иначе тебе не разведать, где стоят патрули и где лучше мимо них пройти. Короче, лучше веди их через изнанку.  
— Я никогда не...  
— Это как секс, все получается само, главное захотеть.  
Макс толкает его кулаком в плечо. Билли заливисто ржёт. На другом конце крыльца Джонатан Байерс продолжает что-то втолковывать Харрингтону, тот все ещё пытается сквозь него прорваться. Зачем же облегчать Байерсу жизнь.  
— Где проходить первый патруль, ты знаешь — лучше подъезжайте на машине и бросайте ее заранее, дальше идите, как мы с тобой шли. Помнишь дорогу?  
— Наверное.  
— По запаху. Ищи свои следы или мои. Не трудись оставлять новые, вас я найду без проблем, но слишком долго по изнанке не иди, устанешь. И следы, ты не оставляешь следов на изнанке. Бомба вряд ли будет большой, они не захотят пугать грибом половину штата, и сам взрыв скорее всего будет под землей. Изнанке и тварям этого хватит, радиус поражения на изнанке заканчивается ещё до нашего «доджа». Но вам лучше уйти дальше, я в душе не ебу, как далеко хуярит радиация. Поэтому ты не идёшь со скоростью самого медленного, как в ебучих скаутских походах, Макс. Самый медленный идёт с твоей скоростью или отстаёт и сам себе виноват. Если ты дашь им остановиться, вы опоздаете. Если ты начнёшь их жалеть, вы опоздаете. Если вы будете ждать, пока каждый помочится когда захочет, вы опоздаете.  
— А...  
— Отдыхать будете потом, лечить стёртые ноги будете потом, думать будете потом. До рассвета вы должны сделать хотя бы миль двадцать, лучше тридцать. Это значит, ты почти бежишь, но все ещё идёшь. И не медленнее.  
— Нил... был с военными, да?  
Билли сплевывает догоревший до фильтра окурок на землю.  
— Да.  
— Потом я их видела с мамой. Там, на Черч-стрит. Они пошли к дерьмодворцу и куда-то делись.  
— Забудь об этом. Никому об этом не говори. Поняла меня? Эта ее сестренка, Кали, ушлая сука. Она отлично проебывает людям мозги. Все, кто там был — пока что опасны. Эти пацаны, Харрингтон. Полслова лишних — и ты очень круто нас подставишь.  
Он прикрывает глаза, вдыхая воздух полной грудью. «Да ебал я...» — доносит ветер голос Харрингтона с другого конца крыльца.  
— Ты... из-за этого задирал Стива? — помолчав, спрашивает Макс. Обманываться любят не только люди.  
— Да нет, просто так, — скалится Билли.  
— Ты так никогда не...  
— Все, пошла вон.  
— Мудак.  
— Что ты сказала? Макс?  
Посмеиваясь, он смотрит ей вслед, даже рыжая косичка подрагивает от возмущения. Макс хлопает дверью с такой силой, что окна звенят. Билли достаёт бутылку из кармана, набирает виски в рот, хорошенько полощет, чтобы от души пропахнуть. Сплевывает на землю всего половину, другую все-таки решает проглотить.  
— Мне, наверное, тоже не помешает, — тихо говорит Нэнси, незаметно скользнувшая к нему с террасы. У неё с собой небольшой рюкзачок. Глаза густо подведены — дымчатые, огромные. От висков сладко пахнет цветочными духами.  
— В машине, — кивает Билли. И даже открывает ей дверцу, а потом, захлопнув багажник, бросает последний взгляд на крыльцо. Упершись руками в перила, Харрингтон не сводит с него глаз. Билли не удерживается и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Даже на таком расстоянии видно, как Харрингтона передергивает.  
Забравшись в салон, Билли даёт Нэнси бутылку и резко стартует с места.  
— Мы должны ехать так быстро? — спрашивает она.  
По его представлениям, у них чуть меньше часа в запасе. Он пожимает плечами и сбрасывает скорость. Крутит радио, но все частоты одинаково трещат.  
— Широкий выбор, — хмыкнув, он выключает радио и подносит пачку к губам, вытаскивает оттуда сигарету.  
— Мне тоже, — просит Нэнси, он протягивает ей пачку, а она прикуривает им обоим, зажав все ещё открытую бутылку между ног. Так по-свойски, будто их связывает что-то большее, чем один откровенный разговор на троих.  
— Ты не в моем вкусе, — качает Билли головой в ответ на длинный задумчивый взгляд. — После Харрингтона и Байерса мне там нечего делать.  
— Тебе обязательно быть такой скотиной?  
— Не обязательно. Просто нравится.  
Она опускает окно, курит туда, морщась, когда ветер заносит дым обратно в лицо. Отпивает ещё немного из горлышка, закручивает бутылку, роняет пепел на юбку, неловко его стряхивает, обжигая палец и охая. Выбрасывает окурок, поджимает ноги поближе к дверце, чтобы о туфли не стучались три стеклянных бутылки. Снова поправляет юбку. Закрывает окно. Накручивает прядь волос на палец, прикусывает.  
— Все не так страшно, как он сказал. Гарантирую, — косится на нее Билли.  
— А потом... я смогу поехать сразу к родителям? Когда... их эвакуируют?  
— Забудь об этом.  
— Но...  
— Забудь. Эвакуируют — не значит отпустят. Их будут мариновать в карантине, пока не убедятся, что никто не скажет ничего лишнего. Я в душе не ебу, какими средствами они собираются этого добиваться. Но тебе туда не надо.  
— Но их эвакуируют.  
— Все зависит от нас.  
Чего Билли не знает точно — чего отец ему так и не сказал — это не тормозят ли застрявшие в Хокинсе жители Хокинса вылета того самого бомбардировщика. Возможно, город и все, что в нем находится, будет жить ровно до тех пор, пока политики, отдающие приказ, не убедятся, что им не придётся брать на душу слишком много жизней. Билли не знает, со скольких десятков для Рейгана или того, кто там будет это решать, начинается «слишком», да и плевать ему на это. Все, чего он хочет, это точно знать, что изнанка пришла в гармонию с поверхностью и тварь, которая доедает Хокинс, подавится расщепленным ураном.  
Что Билли знает наверняка — добровольно тварь никого не отпустит. Она уже свила себе гнездо в мозгах Харрингтона и добралась до друзей Максины.  
Если бы Билли кто-то дал, он бы назвал эту боеголовку «Принцесса».  
— Как с ним лучше говорить? — выкинув недокуренную сигарету в окно, Нэнси закидывает ногу на ногу. От неё несет страхом и решимостью, отсюда рукой подать до желания. Две верхних пуговицы рубашки небрежно расстегнуты, третья напряжённо сдерживает бледно-голубую ткань, натянутую между острых вздернутых грудей.  
— Медленно, — не выпуская сигарету изо рта, цедит Билли. — Чем дольше ты заговариваешь ему зубы, тем в большей ты безопасности.  
— Ты... тоже будешь там?  
— Неподалёку. Если он не станет возражать.  
Она снова оправляет и без того идеально разглаженную юбку. Сводит пальцы в замок на коленях, сжимает до хруста.  
— Спасибо тебе... за Стива.  
— Что?  
— Ты достал его из участка.  
— А, — отправив окурок в окно, он дожимает газу. — Что, никак не можешь решить, какой тебе нравится больше?  
— Во-первых, мы со Стивом друзья, а во-вторых это не твоё дело.  
— Да мне поебать, — пожимает Билли плечами.  
— Я тебя не понимаю. Ты добился своего, круче тебя в школе никого нет. Почему ты не можешь просто оставить Стива в покое? На баскетболе, на вечеринках — ты ему прохода не даёшь.  
— А это уже не твоё дело.  
— Кэрол неделю назад рассказала мне про вашу с Томми прекрасную идею насчёт весеннего бала и растворенных в пунше таблеток. Я оценила. Знаешь что, Билли...  
— Бала? Какого, блядь, бала? — взрывается он. Арвен-стрит девственно пуста, от неё пока и не стоит ждать опасности. — От твоей ебучей школы через пару часов камня на камне не останется! — орет Билли, почти не глядя на дорогу. — Бала! Хорошо, если половина твоих одноклассников не разучится после этого читать! И не начнёт ходить под себя! Тебя завезти к участку, а? Хочешь посмотреть на их обоссаный от восторга зомбиленд? На скулящего в камере мэра, хочешь? Им третьи сутки ездит по мозгам сраный танк, но они все, конечно, придут в себя, стоит Нэнси Уилер этого захотеть. Станут намного лучше прежних.  
— Дорога!!! — кричит она.  
Билли в последний момент успевает резко вильнуть налево, а потом выкрутить руль обратно, фары выхватывают из темноты безразличное лицо Ллойда, их форварда. Они чуть не убились о фонарный столб в паре десятков футов от поворота на Черч-стрит, а сукин сын продолжает плестись по центру проезжей части, даже не заметив.  
Билли вовремя сбавляет скорость и объезжает ещё одно тело, бредущее по дороге, рыжего заучку Стилтона из выпускного класса. Они скорее всего сдохнут, думает Билли. Они могут и не успеть добраться до участка, когда оттуда второпях начнут забирать всех, кто мало-мальски придёт в себя.  
На Черч-стрит они заворачивают в гробовом молчании. В оцепившей Хокинс темноте перехода между нормальной улицей и расползающимся дерьмом почти не видно из машины. Только когда фары выхватывают окутанные щупальцами дома, Нэнси вскрикивает. Билли с резким разворотом тормозит «бмв» у входа во «Дворец» — призывно распахнутой зловонной дыры. Прячет виски в карман штанов, наклоняется к ногам Нэнси, подхватить одну из бутылок джина. Выходит, открывает Нэнси дверь. Вжавшись в сидение, она испуганно смотрит на него снизу вверх, костяшки на плотно сжатых в замок пальцах побелели от напряжения.  
— На руках не понесу, — качает головой Билли. — Ещё приревнует.  
Выбравшись из машины, Нэнси делает слишком глубокий вдох и сразу прикрывает лицо ладонью, кривится. Делает несколько мелких, нетвердых шагов к дыре. Оглядывается на Билли. Он закуривает и, догнав, похлопывает ее по плечу.  
— К запаху ты привыкнешь.  
Билли не стал бы ручаться за все остальное. Проходя сквозь ведущий к залу тоннель, он тщетно пытается выискать хотя бы какие-то намеки на прежнюю стену здания. Плотная буро-зелёная масса поглотила ее целиком. Внутри мало что изменилось, если не считать тяжелого дубового стола, стоящего на небольшом ковре, которым накрыт вибрирующий склизкий пол в нескольких шагах от вздымающейся туши. Стула под стать столу не нашли, его заменяет голубое пластиковое кресло из кондитерской.  
— Это и есть... — в голосе Нэнси не звучит ни капли страха.  
— Это и есть, — кивает Билли.  
— Это какой-то розыгрыш? — оторвавшись от Билли, она ускоряет шаг, подходит ближе к столу, смотрит прямо перед собой и чуть повыше, но заметно ниже того места, где находится лицо Кита. — Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит?  
Билли подмигивает Кали, которую Нэнси не заметила, и проходит мимо. Кит не обращает на него никакого внимания; зайдя со стороны, Билли рассматривает пышное убранство стола. Его инструкции исполнены почти дословно, здесь даже есть длинные свечи, но они, разумеется, не горят. Вот чем, оказывается, занимались здесь люди. У стола стоит ящик с шестью высокими бутылками, на больших фарфоровых с виду блюдах лежат яблоки и слегка почерневшие у концов, но все ещё вполне съедобные бананы. Рядом приютилась открытая консервная банка с колечками ананаса. Натюрморт венчают огурцы и морковь, выложенные неровным кругом вокруг единственного хрустального бокала — узкого, как полагается для игристого. Нэнси смотрит на стол с неподдельным восторгом. Кивает пустоте, садится в кресло. Кит пялится на неё, выпучив глаза. Края бугристых зеленых складок вокруг лица идут мелкими волнами от охватившего его блаженства, Кит пускает слюну из обоих уголков рта. Она пузырится на губах, зеленоватая и густая. Самое тонкое, почти прозрачное на конце щупальце дотягивается до долгожданной гостьи, поглаживает ее по руке. С легкой, кокетливой улыбкой Нэнси Уилер касается щупальца самыми кончиками пальцев, и тут же слегка отодвигает ладонь назад по столу. Как будто флиртуя с ним. И непринужденно закидывает ногу за ногу.  
Билли отдаёт щупальцам должное, с пробкой игристого и бокалом они управляются неимоверно ловко. Сам Кит не пьёт, он содрогается в религиозном экстазе, а вот Нэнси с удовольствием подносит бокал ко рту, осушает и вручает щупальцу. Смеётся. Говорит:  
— Я представляла тебя совсем другим, если честно.  
Молчит, оглаживает длинную ножку бокала указательным и средним пальцами.  
Говорит:  
— Нет, серьезно. Совсем другим. Нет, я вру. Я никак тебя не представляла. Я... не могла себе такого представить.  
Поднимает бокал, тянется к середине стола, чокаясь с пустотой. Щупальца и все отростки на стенах ритмично покачиваются. Подрагивают в унисон.  
Говорит:  
— Но ты не учился у нас в школе, я бы тебя запомнила. Откуда ты приехал, с таким акцентом, из Нью-Йорка?  
Билли считает, что с него достаточно этого цирка, тушит окурок о подошву ботинка и отходит поближе к тоннелю. Кали смотрит на него с неприкрытым торжеством.  
— Неплохо я поработала?  
— Ты... превзошла все мои ожидания.  
Билли откручивает крышку с бутылки джина.  
— За это, — ухмыляется он, — и выпьем.  
Сделав глоток, он протягивает бутылку Кали. От такого поворота она опешивает, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться. Густые темные брови красиво искривляются.  
— Я думала, ты поспешишь отсюда убраться.  
— Я вижу, это у них надолго, — косится Билли в сторону стола. — Лишние полчаса ничего не изменят. А я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.  
— Я бы позаботилась о кресле и для тебя, предупреди ты заранее о том, что перестанешь быть гадким хамом, — смеётся Кали, отдавая ему бутылку.  
— У меня полный бензобак и ночь впереди, — хмыкает Билли, — я ещё насижусь. И об этом я, кстати, хочу с тобой поговорить. Ты же полезешь прорывать кордон по-настоящему, как только вы перестанете играть в тяни-толкай, я тебя знаю. Хочу пристроиться сзади, если ты меня понимаешь. Ебал я работать тараном, у них патроны в пулеметных лентах не кончаются.  
Он делает пару убедительных глотков, хотя на деле джин из бутылки едва смачивает губы. Репутация человека, которого невозможно перепить, за Билли — с четырнадцати.  
— Мы с тобой не знакомы и суток, а ты уже желаешь пристроиться ко мне сзади, — цокает языком Кали, забирая у него бутылку. Они синхронно облизываются.  
— Я уважаю масштаб, когда его вижу, — Билли протягивает ей пачку «Мальборо», Кали вытаскивает оттуда две сигареты. Облокотившись на ее выступ, он поднимает голову и даёт ей вставить одну себе в зубы. Прикуривает им обоим. — И не люблю армию. Мне она, видишь ли, до недавних пор категорически светила.  
— По-моему, Стиву не очень понравился твой отец. Мне, пожалуй, тоже.  
Выдохнув дым в сторону, она отхлебывает из горлышка, не отводя от Билли пытливого взгляда.  
— Хочешь убить его для меня? — широко улыбается он. — Вперед.  
— Хочу сперва понять, — качает она наманикюренным пальцем. Это иллюзия, думает Билли. Такая же, как морок в голове у Нэнси, как лжеМакс днём, как многое другое, к чему эта сука прикладывает руку. Если она умная сука, он занят тем, что спаивает пустоту. И нет никакой возможности проверить это наверняка. Билли как бы невзначай выдыхает дым ей в лицо, и Кали натурально моргает, разгоняет его рукой. Это по-прежнему ничего не подтверждает. С такими, как она, он никогда раньше не сталкивался. Ещё от деда слышал, что морок умеют наводить лисы, но дед травил слишком много разных баек про свою японскую войну, когда набирался. Чего стоила одна история про безликого.  
— Он работает на них со времён Вьетнама. — Отпив немного, Билли облизывает горлышко. Он чувствует привкус чужой слюны. Или он думает, что чувствует привкус чужой слюны.  
— Не задерживай! — Кали отбирает у него джин.  
Или он размахивает бутылкой все это время сам с собой, считая, что кому-то ее отдаёт.  
— Контрразведка, — продолжает Билли, — и всякое по мелочам. Чего не пишут на бумагах, но надо, чтобы было сделано.  
— Например, поиск таких, как мы. — Ее взгляд становится жёстче. Билли под ним чувствует себя неуютно.  
— Не знаю, — качает он головой. — С чего ты взяла.  
— Я тоже не знаю. — Кали глубоко затягивается, задумчиво выпускает дым. — Но мне кажется, что я его помню. В лаборатории, в кабинете у самого главного урода. Отца Джейн. А сразу после того в нашей камере появилась тринадцатая. Но она ненадолго задержалась. Тринадцать — несчастливое число. Она была старше меня, все поняла сразу. Через пару месяцев она откусила себе язык. И захлебнулась.  
Лёгкий хлопок от стола сигнализирует о том, что в ход пошла вторая бутылка игристого. Нэнси жует ананас, облизывает пальцы. Пара щупалец лежит совсем рядом с ее рукой, ещё несколько подбираются сзади, но пока держатся на расстоянии. Это выглядит до слез целомудренным. Билли с трудом отворачивается, почувствовав легкое прикосновение. Отставив бутылку на край своего выступа, Кали водит ладонью над его волосами, слегка пощипывая за кончики.  
— Бедные дети, — качает она головой. — Бедные, бедные дети. И Джейн, и ты. Мои родители хотя бы были обычными наркоманами.  
— Когда это было? Когда ты его видела?  
— Пять лет назад. Весной.  
Билли забирает бутылку и делает из неё первый настоящий глоток.  
— Нас не было здесь пять лет назад. Мы жили в Калифорнии. В пригороде Лос-Анджелеса.  
— И он никуда не уезжал?  
— Никогда надолго.  
Кали протягивает ему окурок, Билли тушит его о ботинок, так же поступает и со своим. Ненадолго — означает до двух недель. За две недели легко можно оказаться где угодно из откуда угодно и вернуться обратно. Его двенадцать были хорошим временем. Отец постоянно отвлекался, улица учила жизни каждый день. Билли только осознал себя намного сильнее и выносливее своих сверстников и постепенно переключался на ребят постарше. Как потом сказал об этом отец, у него резались зубы.  
— Предлагаю тост! — восклицает Нэнси и вскакивает, опрокидывая стул. Она уже крепко пьяна. Щупальца бережно обвивают стул, ставят его на ножки, Нэнси, оперевшись на стол, размахивает бокалом, расплескивая игристое себе на грудь. Третья пуговица не выдерживает давления и сдаётся. Рубашка открывает грудь, поджатую плотным розовым бюстгальтером. Билли косится на Кали, она плотоядно улыбается, глядя на него в упор. Теперь он готов ручаться, что эта Кали — фальшивка. Осталось понять, где прячется настоящая.  
— Билли! Что ты там стоишь, иди к нам! Ты урод, ноооо... ты уже почти наш урод! Я обожаю Макс. Я обожаю Макс, да. Я бы хотела такую сестру, как Макс! И яааа... хочу выпить! Да. Я хочу выпить за... внимание! Внимание! За наш! Весенний! Бал!  
Она едва не падает на спину, но щупальца бережно поддерживают ее за плечи. Благодарный за своевременное приглашение, Билли подходит ближе, прищуривается, осматриваясь. Лениво салютует Нэнси бутылкой джина, чтобы она поменьше орала. Кали не больше двадцати, может, и меньше. На ней была яркая косметика, которой на ней не могло быть. И безупречный маникюр. Он готов поспорить с собой на сто баксов, что это означает: у настоящей Кали с этим большие проблемы.  
— За бал! — не унимается Нэнси, — Где мы все будем счастливы! В нашей школе! И ты! Билли, слышишь! Ты урод, но я счастлива, у меня самый охуенный бойфренд, и я хочу тебе тоже. Чтобы было с кем танцевать! Не так, как Томми с Кэрол! А чтобы по-настоящему! Ты куда! Кит, он куда? Ну и катись к черту! А я выпью за наш бал!  
Билли обходит тушу и скалит зубы. Голова Кали всосана в жирные складки пониже, ее макушка начинается примерно на высоте подбородка Кита.  
— Ебучие, — смеётся Билли, — сиамские близнецы.  
У этой Кали совсем не такая безупречная кожа. И воспалённые красные глаза.  
— А ты поумнее, чем я думала.  
— Не люблю наебок, детка. По-прежнему готов предложить тебе выпить по-человечески, но боюсь, не допрыгну.  
По ту сторону от зловонной глыбы, полностью скрытая ею от Билли, чему-то своему громко смеется Нэнси. Вероятно, ее воображаемый самый лучший в мире бойфренд отпустил очередную самую искрометную в мире шутку.  
От смеха Нэнси дрожит весь дерьмодворец, вибрация расходится по полу, гул становится невыносимо громким, Билли рычит и со всей силы бьет бутылкой о нос ботинка — благословенны будьте титановые вставки «камелотов», самых лучших для уличной драки ботинок. Места для разбега немного; оттолкнувшись от земли, он подпрыгивает, пробегает ещё немного по самой туше, хватается рукой за скользкий кожистый выступ и всаживает осколок бутылки суке в правый глаз. Его немедленно скручивают по рукам и ногам несколько щупалец, но тут же, задрожав, отпускают, каждой клеткой издавая пронзительную какофонию звуков и вони, которая тоже, кажется, звучит у него в ушах. Черепную коробку Билли вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, он приземляется на четвереньки на содрогающийся, ходящий ходуном пол. Прямо поверх его головы летит струя огня. Колонна слизи расшатывается и оглушительно орет. Билли оббегает ее: стол опрокинут, Нэнси валяется на полу без сознания. Перекинув ее через плечо, он несётся обратно. Сбоку зияет подпаленная взрывчаткой брешь, через которую сюда прорвалась машина. Отец стоит перед ней, твёрдо уперевшись ногами в пол, и поливает огнём многослойного корчащегося урода, иногда отвлекаясь на щупальца, которые ползут к нему со всех сторон. Сьюзен рычит у его ног, глаза сверкают в темноте. Чтобы проделать в этой массе слизи такую огромную дыру, пластитом надо было бы загрузить половину багажника, Билли не представляет себе, как туда поместился ещё и отец с огромной пушкой и где все это время пряталась Сьюзен, но рассуждать об этом времени нет. План пока что работает. Он забрасывает Нэнси на переднее сидение, прыгает за руль и, не раздумывая, на полной скорости сдаёт назад.  
Инструкция во время их недолгого разговора у озера была четкая и не терпящая иных трактовок, она звучала как «никого не жди и гони вдвое быстрее, чем ты обычно гоняешь, главное — сигналь два один три, добравшись до патруля, тогда тебя пропустят». Намертво вцепившись в руль перепачканными в слизистой массе руками, Билли выжимает из «бмв» все, что она способна дать, Черч-стрит он пролетает быстрее, чем успевает подумать о том, что кто-то может помешать ему на дороге, но вместо Арвен-стрит едет сразу к Либерти-стрит, какая нахрен разница, с какой стороны дыры прорываться наружу. Оттуда — прямая дорога на тридцать шестое шоссе.  
— Тыыыы... куда это меня везёшь? — оживает Нэнси, когда они выскакивают из сумеречной зоны в обычную ночь. — Где мой бокал? Где... мой Кит? Где мой бал? Эй... эй, где мой бал? — она бьет кулаком по торпеде и громко икает.  
Улица темна и мертвенно пуста, Билли все ещё кажется, что ему это может казаться. Это бесит больше пьяной истерики под боком, больше слов суки, которые вполне могут оказаться правдой. Прикусив губу, он продолжает давить на газ, дома и деревья по обе стороны дороги сливаются в сплошную стену, он гонит уже под сто десять, но Либерти-стрит только недавно закончили ремонтировать, новое дорожное полотно правильно жужжит под колёсами, ветер через опущенное окно швыряет челку в глаза, дерёт кожу. Билли орет, потому что не может не орать.  
— Я здесь выйду! — заявляет Нэнси. — Эй! Ты! Я здесь выйду! Я хочу назад! Кит решит, что я сбежала! А я хочу назад в школу! Я никуда не хочу! Ехать! Ты слышишь?!  
Сбросив скорость на повороте, Билли влетает на тридцать шестое шоссе. И, чудом заметив, в последний момент пригибается к рулю. Полная бутылка джина, которая вполне могла проломить ему висок, бьет по макушке. Машину заносит, Нэнси орет, у Билли звенит в башке, он из последних сил пытается выровнять руль, пытается не врезаться в столб, пытается не врезаться в ствол и наконец тормозит о густые кусты. Стекло трещит и осыпается. Билли на полминуты забывает, что умеет дышать. Его зрение сужается в тоннель, в котором нет ничего, кроме мелко дрожащих рук на руле.  
В звенящей тишине раздаётся громкий всхлип, а потом совершенно трезвым голосом Нэнси предупреждает:  
— Меня сейчас вырвет.  
И, что характерно, не врет.

 

15.

Едва задремав, Макс резко просыпается с колотящимся сердцем, уверенная, что опоздала. Но ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как ее веки незаметно смежились: Одиннадцатая сидит на переднем сидении «бмв» Стива, упершись локтями в колени, из динамиков доносится прежний белый шум. Лукас в свете фар ожесточенно спорит с Дастином и Майком, выскочившими из «форда» Джонатана, на заднем сидении которого виднеется макушка миссис Байерс, у неё на руках покоится Уилл. Обе машины стоят во дворе у Стива, а вот и он сам, выходит следом за Джонатаном и запирает дом на ключ, будто это имеет какое-то значение. У Джонатана в руках три лишних спальника, у Стива - ещё один рюкзак, как будто уже собранных им было мало, и винтовка. Они не смогут даже поднять все это одновременно, обреченно думает Макс, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бежать. А ещё Уилл...  
— Невозможно это вынести. — Хлопнув дверцей, Лукас вваливается на заднее сидение.  
— Сильно злится? — спрашивает Макс.  
— Он всерьёз решил, что мы взяли Нэнси в партию вместо него.  
— В каком-то смысле... — Макс осекается, потому что Стив уже садится за руль. Продолжать при нем она не решается. Отпечаток их разговора во дворе — с Билли, Нэнси и ребятами — Стив по-прежнему носит в морщинах между нахмуренными бровями, в затвердевших складках губ, в нервно постукивающих по рулю пальцах. Дастин коротко пересказал ей все, о чем они говорили, ещё в доме. В голове у Макс вместо мозгов — крутые русские горки, на которых крошечная вагонетка с табличкой «Билли» то взмывает до героических высот, то обрушивается в пропасть неописуемой мерзости. Она закладывает такие крутые виражи, что вот-вот рискует сорваться и слететь с реек. Выбор, сказал им Билли, до безумия прост. Очевидный и желательный вариант: все хватают вещи и делают ноги. Сложный и идиотский вариант: Билли вместе с Нэнси отправляется во «Дворец аркад», чтобы обеспечивать эвакуацию для остальных. Лично он голосует за простой. Макс не жалеет, что послушала Нэнси и пошла в дом. Если бы она это услышала, она бы закричала. Ни Дастин, ни Лукас, похоже, не понимают: Нэнси осталась без выбора раньше, чем осознала возможность выбора. И начал это не Билли, начала это Макс со своим идиотским желанием сделать как лучше.  
— Джим вместе с Томми, — безжизненным голосом произносит Одиннадцатая. — Они собирают группу. Им сносят все оружие. Собираются ехать на трёх машинах.  
Поморщившись, Стив выключает радио и выезжает со двора, без привычного уже треска помех несколько секунд в машине оглушительно тихо.  
— Там твоя... — начинает Одиннадцатая, но Стив резко поднимает руку, как будто возводя стену между ее словами и собой.  
— Ничего не хочу знать.  
От него изрядно несёт крепкой выпивкой.  
Лукас принюхивается, переглядывается с Макс, всем своим подвижным лицом демонстрируя высшую степень недоверия водительским способностям Стива. Она выразительно пожимает плечами с самым спокойным на свете лицом. Если они ни во что не врежутся по дороге до леса, загадывает Макс, все закончится хорошо. Билли не врал, людей успеют вывезти из города, Нэнси вернётся.  
Одиннадцатая показывает дорогу жестами, как будто не желая нарушать тяжелого, гнетущего молчания в машине. С Либерти-роуд они довольно скоро сворачивают на проселочную дорогу и углубляются в лес.  
— Это бессмысленно, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, заявляет Стив. — Это все ерунда.  
Он не замечает торчащую низкую ветку, которая обдирает кусок краски с передней дверцы «бмв». Он как будто специально проехался поближе к ней, чтобы хорошенько заскрежетало.  
— Это здесь, — говорит Одиннадцатая.  
Сзади подпирают фары «форда». Все выходят, делят вещи. Привязывают спальники к набитым рюкзакам. Привязывают палки к одеялу, сооружая носилки для Уилла. Все двигаются слаженно и почти не говорят, но Макс кажется, что на этих сборах они теряют вечность.  
— Он теперь как Уилл, — шепчет Одиннадцатая, оказавшись рядом с ней. Незаметно кивает в сторону Стива, вешающего винтовку на шею. — Чужой наполовину. Ты лучше... держись поближе. Я как вы не умею… это прогонять.  
Я тоже не умею, — молчит Макс. Но к Стиву осторожно подходит. Кладет руку на дуло винтовки.  
— Ты не в порядке.  
— Кто из нас в порядке, — поводит он плечами. Лицо трескается невеселой кривой усмешкой. — Разве что твой на голову отбитый братец. Нет мозга, нет и проблем.  
— Что у вас с Билли...  
— Ничего у нас не было! Ничего! — перебивает ее Стив, разворачиваясь так резко, что Макс отлетает на шаг, потирая ушибленную дулом ладонь.  
Все смотрят на них. Игнорируя тревожные взгляды, Стив подходит к Джонатану и предлагает поторапливаться. Тот перекладывает из машины на одеяло Уилла, который беспокойно вздрагивает во сне. Миссис Байерс смотрит на них с ужасом в глазах, единственная взрослая на эту толпу.  
— Я выведу, не волнуйтесь, — тихо говорит ей Макс.  
Осталось самой в это поверить.  
Искать дорогу по старым следам оказывается сложнее, чем она думала, и одновременно легче. Запах действительно чувствуется, но постоянно теряется в десятках других, приходится становиться на колени и выискивать заново, потому что на вид все деревья и кусты ночью — совершенно одинаковые. Темные и неестественно тихие. Стоит кому-то подойти к ней (что ты ищешь? подсветить? давай помогу!), он забивает собой все доступный ее носу спектр, и Макс в который раз раздраженно просит этого не делать. Никаких шансов идти со скоростью почти что бега, о которой говорил Билли. Она то и дело поглядывает через плечо на Стива — тот тащит переднюю часть носилок с безучастным, отрешенным видом. Рядом с ним фонтанирует ценными идеями Дастин, с которым, позабыв обиды, переговаривается Майк. Он держится рядом с Уиллом, иногда берёт его за руку. По другую сторону носилок идёт миссис Байерс. Лукас замыкает их сумасшедшее шествие с верной рогаткой наперевес, охраняя тылы. У Одиннадцатой, бредущей рядом с Макс, усталый и растерянный вид. Лямки рюкзака врезаются в плечи; присаживаясь, Макс каждый раз балансирует, чтобы не свалиться с ног из-за дурацкого нарушающего равновесие спальника. Но у машин отказываться было неловко, а теперь снимать его тем более странно. По земле стелется туман, Макс напряжённо всматривается сквозь него, чтобы не оказаться слишком близко у военной заставы. Прислушиваться бессмысленно — от них шума, как от небольшого внедорожника, хрустящего всем, чем можно в лесу.  
Когда происходит что-то внезапное, Макс часто кажется: она предвидела это и даже могла бы сделать что-нибудь толковое, если бы не тормозила. Вот и теперь, останавливается и оборачивается она за мгновение до того, как Уилл душераздирающе заорет. Миссис Байерс бросается к нему, зажимает рот ладонью. Макс шипит Стиву с Дастином:  
— Стойте! — а сама бежит вперёд. Футов через сорок сбрасывает на землю рюкзак, замирает на полусогнутых ногах, притаившись за деревом. Вслушивается, ожидая чего угодно: нервных мужских голосов, треска и приказов из раций, слепящих прожекторов. Сзади хрустит ветка, но Макс не оборачивается, узнавая Одиннадцатую по запаху. Та останавливается в паре шагов от ее спины.  
— Никого не вижу, — пару минут спустя говорит она.  
— Я тоже, — качает головой Макс. — Странно. Патрули должны быть совсем недалеко.  
— Повезло, — Одиннадцатая поднимает рюкзак Макс, помогая ей продеть руки в лямки. Она так близко, что желание взять ее за руку нестерпимо. Зажигает что-то плотное, спрессованное внутри, вызывает цепную реакцию, поднимающуюся снизу живота почти до самого горла.  
— Давай поправлю. — Ничего не замечая, Одиннадцатая затягивает шлейки прямо на ней. Каждое прикосновение, пусть и через куртку с футболкой, вызывает у Макс внутри новый фейерверк. По ее венам разливается кипяток, заставляет чувствовать себя испорченной сучкой. Хокинс вот-вот сотрут с лица земли, вполне возможно, с их родными и близкими, а она не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, как здорово было бы прямо сейчас поваляться по земле, накрутить на себя правильную, шерстяную шкуру.  
— Потом мне будет стыдно, — выпаливает Макс и зажмурившись, целует Одиннадцатую в губы. Неумело, порывисто.  
Опешив, Одиннадцатая отступает на шаг.  
— Ты... — хрипло говорит она, — серьезно?  
Макс смотрит на неё, не отрываясь. И медленно, но уверенно кивает.  
По-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, Одиннадцатая прикусывает губу. Подходит, осторожно протягивает руку, будто опасаясь, что Макс может ее укусить. Проводит ладонью по щеке.  
Макс громко сглатывает. Глаза Одиннадцатой убийственно серьёзны, рука едва касается кожи, Макс чувствует себя гранатой с вырванной чекой из пятьдесят восьмого выпуска «Непревзойденного Джо». Чувствует себя готовой взорваться. Чувствует, что вот-вот расплачется.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Одиннадцатая. — Я хочу попробовать.  
Отголоски за спиной становятся громче. Макс кажется, что она разбирает чужие голоса. Мужские. Молча накрывает руку Одиннадцатой и сжимает пальцы, заключая негласный договор. И прикладывает палец к губам.  
Одиннадцатая кивает, и они осторожно, пытаясь не хрустеть ветками, идут назад. Прячутся за широким стволом, выглядывая с разных сторон. Носилки опустили на землю, Уилла корежит. Он бьется в конвульсиях, выгибаясь, хватая воздух руками. Тихо мычит: миссис Байерс, сидя над ним на коленях, по-прежнему зажимает ему рот, Майк тоже рядом, пытается прижимать его за плечи. Джонатан, Лукас и Дастин стоят к носилкам спиной. Там — перекрестная дуэль фонариков: они светят, в них светят. Узкие снопы света выхватывают из темноты двоих мужчин перед ними — один поплотнее, в джинсовой куртке, со стянутыми в хвост на затылке длинными русыми волосами, второй повыше, в темной вязаной шапке.  
— ... торчим тут на привале уже третий день. Хорошо хоть, везли консервы. Их и жрем, — заканчивает объяснять тот, что повыше.  
— Да что вы думаете, пошли, тут недалеко, — поддакивает толстяк.  
— У нас своя программа, — отрезает Лукас.  
— Школьное задание, — уверенно кивает Дастин.  
— Изучаем сезонные миграции вьюнковых в природных условиях, — добавляет Лукас.  
— В общем, спасибо, ребята, — подключается Джонатан. — Но мы и правда справимся сами.  
Толстяк цыкает зубом, заглядывая ему за спину.  
— Да пацаненку вашему совсем худо.  
— У него припадок, что ли? — спрашивает высокий.  
Макс дергает Одиннадцатую за рукав, прячась за ствол.  
— Я их помню.  
— Что?  
— Они стояли, курили у белого микроавтобуса на заправке, где магазин. Недалеко отсюда. В тот день, когда рвануло. Но они меня не видели. Я сидела в машине, пока Билли отходил. Я должна их...  
Одиннадцатая кивает. Протягивает руку, сжимает плечо Макс.  
— Осторожно.  
— Осторожно, — кивает Макс. На губы лезет дурацкая широкая улыбка.  
Уже выйдя из-за дуба, Макс запоздало замечает, что у соседнего ствола сидит на корточках Стив, сжав ладонями виски и запустив пальцы в волосы. Он раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Бормочет что-то под нос. Никто не обращает на него внимания.  
— У него приступ. Это мой брат, с ним... бывает, — поясняет тем временем Джонатан.  
Долговязый недоверчиво качает головой:  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, куда вы шли? Там военные стоят. Злые парни с автоматами, они не спрашивают, кто идёт. Фрэнка вон чуть не подстрелили, когда он посрать отошёл.  
— Очередь вот так прошла, — проводит ладонью поверх головы толстяк.  
— Вам туда не надо, — подытоживает долговязый. — В наше время они сперва изрешетят тебя, а потом ты ещё и виноватым в этом окажешься.  
— Нам бы до города добраться или достать нормальные инструменты — мы бы вас куда надо подбросили, — добродушно улыбается толстяк.  
Макс подходит ближе, становясь рядом с Джонатаном — с подветренной от дальнобойщиков стороны. Поводит носом воздух, как обычно делает Билли в любой непонятной ситуации. Знать бы ещё, что она должна унюхать. Страхом они не пахнут, мужчины как мужчины, не переодевавшиеся несколько дней.  
— Ребята, спасибо за советы. Но мы сами справимся. — Джонатан разрывается между желанием вернуться к брату и необходимостью объясняться с ними, в его голосе отчетливо сквозит раздражение.  
— Не думаю, — качает головой долговязый.  
— Да он того и гляди загнётся у вас без медицинской помощи! — восклицает толстяк.  
Над ухом у Макс звучит раскат грома. И сразу за ним — второй. Оглушенная, она припадает к земле. Дальнобойщики тоже валятся на землю. Воняет медно-соленым. И металлическим.  
— Сти-и-ив, — выдыхает Лукас.  
Джонатан бросается к лежащим, присаживается на корточки, но не касается.  
— Ты их убил, — ровно говорит он.  
— Они же вроде... хотели помочь. — Дастин вертит головой и фонариком, но старательно не наводит его на лежащие тела. Макс хватает и света от фонарика Джонатана, в котором видно, что у толстяка больше нет правого глаза, а вокруг его головы расползается темно-красное пятно.  
— Ты их убил, — повторяет Джонатан, не поднимая взгляда от тел.  
Очень просто, отрешенно думает Макс, становиться мертвым.  
Вот ты говоришь что-то и совсем не собираешься останавливаться, вот выстрел, вот тебя больше нет. Стив тоже выглядит почти мертвым, хотя продолжает двигаться. Опускает винтовку, забрасывает ее на плечо.  
— Мы должны уходить, — подбежав к ним, нервно говорит Одиннадцатая. — Выстрелы они точно услышали.  
— Кто были эти люди? Что случилось? — непривычно высоким, почти срывающимся на крик голосом спрашивает миссис Байерс, не отрываясь от сына.  
— Это были плохие люди, — поднимаясь на ноги, отвечает Макс. — Они следили за Хокинсом ещё до взрыва. Мы с Билли их видели.  
Даже если она врет — это решительно ничего не изменит прямо сейчас. Лицо Джонатана по-прежнему выражает крайнее омерзение от увиденного, смешанное с недоверием. Шумно вдохнув воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, он возвращается к матери и брату.  
— Чем дальше мы уходим, тем легче ему будет, — говорит Одиннадцатая.  
— По-моему, ему хуже из-за того, что мы уходим, — возражает Майк, почти такой же бледный, как Уилл.  
— Нет, ему хуже из-за того, что сейчас происходит в городе, — отрезает Макс, заметив сомнение на лице миссис Байерс.  
— Оди что-то видела? — переспрашивает Дастин.  
Переглянувшись с Макс, Одиннадцатая неуверенно говорит:  
— Ему больно.  
— Той твари в городе больно, — кивает Макс, — и Уилл это чувствует. Как чувствовал его раньше. Но всех вас не задело, потому что вы оставались на отшибе. Поэтому чем дальше Уилл будет находиться от «Дворца аркад», тем легче ему будет.  
За их спиной лежат два трупа, поэтому никто не хочет оглядываться. Джонатан спеленывает Уилла в одеяло и подхватывает на руки. Чтобы он не кричал, миссис Байерс собственноручно вставляет ему в рот кляп.  
— Сюда идут, — подбегает Лукас. — Я видел фонари.  
— Все это херня. — Стив держит винтовку на уровне пояса, целясь во всех одновременно и ни в кого конкретно.  
— Оставьте его в покое, — кивает на Уилла. — Мы все равно конченые. Думаете, после такого кто-то даст нам спокойно жить?  
— Стивен, успокойся. — миссис Байерс тщетно пытается поймать его взгляд, настолько же блуждающий и ни на кого не нацеленный, как дуло. — Мы же обо всем договорились. У Пита, отца Джонатана, есть небольшой дом в лесной глуши, он примерно как домик Хоппера, но ещё более ветхий. Мы все сделаем вид, что провели там последние несколько дней. Оставим все следы большого пикника. Обсудим, чем мы занимались, чтобы одинаково отвечать на вопросы.  
— Мы не видели ни одного военного, — кивает Макс. И, уже произнося это, замечает брешь в их почти идеальной, проговоренной в доме Байерсов схеме. Билли бы, наверное, учуял ее с самого начала. Возможно, если бы она сумела настоять на его версии, всего этого удалось бы избежать.  
— Вы не видели, — качает головой Стив. — Вы — не видели. А я у них сидел. И я знаю, о чем говорю. Вы этого не хотите. Даже с этой тварью можно договориться. Спросите у Харгроува, он отлично справился. А с инъекциями договориться нельзя. Правда, Джейн? Спросили бы меня через неделю, и я во всем признался бы. В том, что ездил в эту их Сибирь или как там называется советская столица. В том, что я лично брал деньги из рук подпольных коммунистов. В том, что я фиолетовая сороконожка, блядь, в чем угодно.  
— Я не стану договариваться с тварью, которая мучит моего сына, — заявляет миссис Байерс, шагая вперёд и закрывая собой сыновей.  
— Об этом с ним и надо договариваться! Об этом, а не о... том, о чем договорился Харгроув.  
— Кто-то наконец объяснит мне, о чем договорился Харгроув? — не выдерживает Джонатан.  
Винтовка резко дергается в руках Стива, вырывается, взлетает в воздух.  
— Хватит, — отрезает Одиннадцатая. — Мы уходим.  
Она отдаёт винтовку миссис Байерс, Дастин за это время оказывается рядом со Стивом и по-детски берет его за руку.  
— Мы перестаём быть людьми, — глядя себе под ноги, бормочет Стив.  
Если бы к словарной статье «деморализация» потребовалась визуальная иллюстрация — все они отлично бы подошли. Это напоминает Макс детскую загадку про волка, козу и капусту, с той разницей, что настоящего решения не существует. Им в руки достался кубик Рубика с лишним ребром. Как ни крути, постоянно что-то вываливается и мозолит глаза. Ещё и густой подлесок мешает идти, приходится постоянно огибать утыканные шипами кусты.  
Впереди уже отчетливо слышны голоса, фонарики Джонатан сказал всем погасить. Макс косится за спину: Дастин в чем-то очень тихо убеждает Стива, который, судя по отсутствующему выражению лица, вряд ли его слышит. Одиннадцатая отвечает ей тревожным взглядом, в котором читается вопрос.  
— Пора уходить на ту сторону, — негромко говорит Макс, остановившись и обернувшись. — Ты сможешь.  
— Я? — приподнимает брови Одиннадцатая.  
— Что-о? — выпучив глаза, переспрашивает Дастин.  
— А, — подыгрывает Одиннадцатая, до которой наконец дошло. — Да... смогу. Наверное.  
Макс берет ее за руку, Одиннадцатая берет за руку Стива и просит Дастина взяться за Джонатана. Миссис Байерс и Майк сами кладут руки на связанного Уилла. Господи, думает Макс, а даже если у меня сейчас получится — как я потом достану их оттуда обратно? Землю под ее ногами устилает густая прошлогодняя листва. Меж ветками просматриваются блики фонарей.  
«В ногу», — говорит Макс одними губами, и Одиннадцатая повторяет вслух:  
— Мы должны сейчас идти в ногу.  
Как могут, они неровной цепочкой неторопливо идут в ногу.  
Макс прикрывает глаза и представляет себе дерьмодворец. Представляет себе военный патруль. Представляет себе перевёрнутую улыбку Билли, запрокинувшего голову на перила у Байерсов. Он не сомневался в ней. Даже мама, лизнувшая ее в щеку на прощание, не сомневалась в ней.  
— Здесь нет ветра и ничем не пахнет, — шепчет Макс.  
Так и становится.  
— Ваааау, — орет Дастин, — Оди, я не знал, что ты так можешь!  
Одиннадцатая лукаво косится на Макс, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.  
Сгруппировавшись вокруг Джонатана, они продвигаются мимо выжженных столбов, в которые превратились деревья. По изнанке здесь идти намного проще, чем по настоящему лесу. Ничто не цепляется за кроссовки, не бьет по лицу. Светлее.  
— Это какая-то странная изнанка, — замечает Майк через некоторое время. — Будто тут случился большой пожар.  
Только не оборачивайся, мысленно просит его Макс. Они как раз взбираются на высокий пологий склон, с которого на Хокинс открывается неплохой вид.  
Только не оборачивайтесь.  
Только никто, пожалуйста, не оборачивайтесь.  
— Мы должны идти быстрее, — вслух говорит она. И идёт вдвое быстрее.  
На изнанке Уиллу становится лучше, он прекращает беспокойно дергаться и стонать. Возможно, просто выбился из сил, но это все равно всех воодушевляет, хотя дорога даётся непросто. Джонатан превратился в молчаливого зомби, еле переставляющего ноги. Миссис Байерс уже пару раз предлагала забрать у него Уилла, но сама с трудом тащит тяжелый рюкзак.  
— Когда я вырасту, я обязательно напишу об этом сценарий, — обещает Дастин.  
— Зачем ждать так долго, — хмыкает Уилл. — Выпускное сочинение на свободную тему, «дикая природа Хокинса» — и психушка тебе обеспечена.  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь! Это же художественная реальность! Можно все это так описать, чтобы без имён...  
— То есть ты не будешь называть Дарта Дартом в своём сценарии? — язвительно уточняет Майк.  
— Дарт нас всех, между прочим, тогда спас! — обиженно напоминает Дастин. — Это важный художественный вывод. О том, что не все твари тьмы одинаковые... твари.  
Макс с Одиннадцатой многозначительно переглядываются.  
Миновав выжженный частокол, они преодолевают ещё один холм, под ним уже начинается нормальный лес, если изнаночный лес можно назвать нормальным. Густое, дремучее, многослойное месиво высоченных деревьев, окутанное гигантскими зарослями папоротника.  
Все по-прежнему держатся за руки на всякий случай, или держат друг друга.  
Даже Стив не возражает, хотя видно, что это не доставляет ему большой радости.  
— Нам пора выходить назад, — говорит Макс.  
Одиннадцатая отвечает ей яростным коротким взглядом, но вслух уверенно сообщает:  
— Скоро выйдем.  
Это как водить машину, думает Макс.  
Закрыть глаза и просто ехать вперёд по нормальной траве, думает Макс.  
Представить себе обычный лес, думает Макс.  
Но приоткрыв глаза, видит над головой прежнее фиолетово-багровое небо изнанки.  
Она пытается перешагивать. Незаметно касаться дерева и воображать себе, что оно совсем не такое противно заросшее скользким мхом на ощупь. Представлять себе не настолько зыбкую почву, на которую сейчас, вот прямо сейчас же наступит.  
Миссис Байерс предлагает сделать привал, но Одиннадцатая просит ее потерпеть ещё немного. Или Джонатан просит. Макс не замечает, для неё все голоса за спиной сливаются в одну сплошную, изрядно раздражающую кашу. Она все больше выбивается из сил. На каждую ногу как будто подвесили по гире, а голова напоминает наполненный легким газом шар, пришитый к тяжеленному рюкзаку. Прикусив губу, она продолжает ломиться сквозь густой, опутанный исполинскими корнями, бесконечный кустарник. Она игнорирует тревожные взгляды Одиннадцатой. Она не боится, ни капельки не боится. За ней на изнанку увязалось шестеро человек, неспособных выйти отсюда самостоятельно. Билли предупреждал, что не сможет найти их на Изнанке, Билли говорил ей не задерживаться тут надолго.  
Нет, она не боится, она целиком состоит из спрессованного, сжатого в тугую пружину ужаса от того, что, кажется, натворила. Впору просить у миссис Байерс винтовку и стреляться от отчаяния. Дастин несколько раз переспрашивает, все ли с ней в порядке. Уже даже Джонатан об этом спрашивает, а миссис Байерс, которой хуже видно, уточняет у него, что происходит.  
Ее как будто бы спокойный, но на самом деле нервный, проникающий под кожу голос и становится последней каплей, от жгучей смеси паники и бессилия Макс падает на колени в вязкий, липкий ил, зажмуривается, зажимает уши руками и вопит.  
Теплая ладонь резко прикрывает ей рот.  
— Тише, услышат, — сквозь гул в ушах доносится голос Одиннадцатой.  
Кажется, Стив ее трясёт, и Дастин тоже, этого Макс не разбирает, чувствуя наконец твёрдую землю под коленями. Небо над головой — обычное, в меру пасмурное, в прорехах туч виднеются настоящие звёзды. Слезы сами текут из глаз и не останавливаются.  
— Извините, — шепчет она. — Извините, извините.  
— Ты чего, хорошая моя, — обнимает ее за плечи, присев на корточки рядом, миссис Байерс. — Все хорошо, мы сейчас немного отдохнём и все будет хорошо. Ты просто устала. Все хорошо. О господи, это что. Дайте аптечку, у неё кровь носом. Это давление, Макс, это бывает. Господи, да ты же тащишь на себе целую гору! Нет, дальше так не пойдёт...  
— Нам нельзя, нельзя, нельзя тут останавливаться, — мотает головой Макс, видя их всех в густом, молочно-белом тумане. Кто-то поит ее, кто-то делает что-то ещё вокруг, она плохо слышит, то проваливаясь в полубессознательное состояние, то с трудом выталкивая себя на поверхность, чтобы попытаться убедить остальных, что нужно немедленно бежать дальше. Как потом выяснится, Уилл именно тогда очнулся и очень сильно испугался, обнаружив себя связанным и с кляпом во рту. Но заметили это не сразу.  
Лукас ещё вспомнит — последнее, что сказала Макс перед тем, как провалиться в глубокий сон, было очень четкое, ясное:  
— Теперь мы все умрем.  
Будит ее уханье совы.  
Макс садится рывком, ощущает скованность, дергается, осознает, что закутана в спальник, выкарабкивается оттуда уже спокойнее, но Лукас с Дастином все равно прерываются, подбегают. В нескольких шагах тлеют угли небольшого костра.  
— Нельзя, — мотает головой Макс, тыча в него пальцем, — заметят!  
Даже поднимать руку ей тяжело, все мышцы зверски ноют.  
— Джонатан только недавно вернулся с разведки, никого тут нет, — успокаивает ее Лукас.  
— А ещё он сказал, что мы намного дальше, чем он думал, — поддакивает Дастин. — Что мы почти что дошли до того домика, хотя это и не очень-то возможно.  
— Вы... чего шепчете? — спрашивает Макс.  
— Так спят же все. Мы дежурные! — гордо отвечает Лукас.  
Небо сереет. Они пересказывают ей то, что она проспала. Что Уилл сперва страшно кричал, потом отключился, а с тех пор, как пришёл в себя — больше не чувствует ничего странного. Что с полчаса назад в сторону Хокинса пролетало что-то гудящее. Несколько раз. Потому они и перебрались под листву погуще. Что Стиву вроде получше, он дежурил при них, пока Джонатан ходил в разведку, а потом Джонатан разбудил их и срубился прямо поверх спальника, они все вспотели, пока его укутали, холодно же. Что есть чай, правда, остывший, но сейчас они подогреют.  
Язык во рту Макс сухой, похожий на терку, вместо ответа она кивает. Пока ребята возятся с котелком, пристраивая его на угли, Макс кое-как выбирается из спальника и подсаживается поближе. Она никогда в жизни не видела настоящую стаю, но это кажется на неё похожим: Уилл спит, свернувшись со спальником в клубочек, с двух сторон от него лежат в своих спальниках Майк и миссис Байерс, которая приподнимает голову, услышав шевеление у костра, но откидывается обратно, так и не проснувшись. Чуть поодаль, прикрывая своим телом их тыл, похрапывает Джонатан. Одиннадцатая осталась лежать там, где спала Макс, закрывшись в спальнике с головой, ее Макс замечает последней, перепутав сперва с чьим-то рюкзаком. Не спит кроме них троих только Стив: прислонившись к широкому стволу граба с другой стороны от костра, он пьёт что-то из металлической кружки, угли бросают красноватые отблески на лишенное всякого выражения лицо.  
Издалека снова слышится гул, Лукас шепчет: вертолёт, — но ближе звук не становится.  
— Думаете, они уже все разбомбили? — попробовав пальцем воду в котелке, спрашивает Дастин.  
Макс зажмуривается. Ощущение, которое она почти успела отогнать от себя, сосредоточившись на окружающих мелочах, наваливается со всех сторон. Она не справилась, она не смогла их увести, она заблудилась на изнанке, она ни на что не годится.  
— С вертолётов не сбрасывают бомбы.  
— Но раньше же гудело по-другому.  
— Последних два раза точно были вертолеты, а до этого не знаю.  
— Мы проспали единственный в нашей жизни ядерный взрыв, — с неподдельной грустью в голосе подытоживает Дастин. Добивая: — И вода вообще не греется.  
Макс протягивает руку, ей уже все равно, какой температуры вода, если она немедленно не выпьет хоть чего-то, губы склеятся намертво. Что-то странное происходит с глазами, стоит моргнуть — все меняется намного сильнее, чем обычно. Может быть, так действует радиация. Стив исчезает из-под граба, а потом снова появляется на прежнем месте. Света вокруг с каждым разом все больше. Миссис Байерс уже сидит на корточках у огня, разогревает консервы, от этого запаха у Макс все сводит внутри. Еда у неё во рту, Одиннадцатая жуёт рядом, сторожко косясь в ее сторону, но не по-злому, как бывало раньше. Вокруг Уилла, закутанного в одеяло, сидит вся зевающая партия, тихонечко перешептываясь. Стив с Джонатаном приносят новые дрова. Стив опять под грабом, прикладывается к фляжке, а Джонатан говорит с миссис Байерс у ольхи на краю поляны.  
— Это невозможно, — повышает голос миссис Байерс, — мы все были изрядно измотанные. Люди не способны столько пройти по лесу за каких-то пять часов.  
Джонатан почему-то смотрит на Макс. Задумчиво чешет подбородок.  
Стрекочет птица, название которой Макс силится, но не может вспомнить, поэтому моргает опять. Все вскакивают. Макс щурится, чтобы снова нечаянно не моргнуть, выглядывает из-за ног Одиннадцатой. От густых зарослей амаранта к ним нетвёрдой походкой, пошатываясь, бредёт Нэнси. Спутавшиеся волосы торчат во все стороны, на лбу красуется огромная шишка, криво застегнутая рубашка свисает поверх юбки, вся вымазанная в грязи.  
— Что уставились? — громко, слегка визгливо спрашивает она, глотая половину звуков. И хихикнув, вздергивает подбородок. — Да, мы разбили за ночь две машины. Но во второй раз я точно не виновата!  
Макс чувствует горячее дыхание над ухом и обернувшись, утыкается носом в густую, самую правильную на свете шерсть, украдкой вытирая об нее слезы. Вокруг начинается шумная возня, Нэнси укутывают и отпаивают кофе, пока она сбивчиво пересказывает, как они с Билли выбирались из города, как на второй уже машине нарвались все-таки на военных, как удирали по проселочной дороге, как быстро бежали, как она вконец стёрла ноги и как никуда бы не дошла, если бы не волк, да, вон тот самый волк, она, конечно, немного выпила, чтобы согреться, но не так много, чтобы ей привиделся волк, не надо на нее так смотреть. Волчья морда уже покоится на коленях Макс, согревая их расслабленным дыханием. Только лапы иногда подрагивают, цепляя когтями землю.  
— Мы же тебе говорили, военные дрессированные волки, — довольно заявляет Майку Дастин. — А ты не верил. Знал бы ты, как они рычат. Я там чуть не обделался.  
Видно, что у них с Лукасом камень с плеч свалился.  
Джонатан ни на шаг не отходит от Нэнси, поправляя одеяло на ее плечах, но даже на третий раз не добивается от неё внятного ответа на вопрос, куда подевался Харгроув, если они шли вместе.  
— Ехали вместе, — поправляет его Нэнси. От неё на пол-поляны разит перегаром. — Ехали... и бежали... а потом ехали... и дальше я плохо помню. По нам стреляли! Ты представляешь? Они по нам по-настоящему стреляли, пробили нам колесо! Билли водит как сумасшедший. Я не понимаю, почему они до сих пор не седые, все эти твои одноклассницы, Стив, которых он по очереди возит по вечерам. Я думаю, я уже наполовину седая...  
Одиннадцатая снова садится рядом с Макс и улыбается.  
— Мы это сделали.  
— Мы это сделали, — слышит Макс свой голос со стороны и думает, что теперь ей самое время ещё немного поспать. Пока каждый, кто сидит возле этого костра, не начал неловко и не особо искренне убежать, что с ее братом все наверняка будет в порядке. Пока Джонатан, снова странно на нее посмотревший, не стал задавать вопросов. Свернувшись, Макс укладывается головой на шерстяной бок. Рядом с ним очень тепло и безопасно, от этого слегка даже влажнеют глаза. Во сне она на всех четырёх лапах бежит, и бежит, и бежит, но никак не может догнать маму.  
Вечером успокоить ее подходит даже протрезвевшая и страдающая от мучительного похмелья Нэнси. Она то ли правда не помнит большей части ночи, то ли категорически не желает никому об этом рассказывать. Кажется, шериф с Томми и ещё несколькими людьми попались им на дороге, но даже об этом Нэнси говорит без уверенности, как ни пытается Одиннадцатая ее допрашивать. То ли была стрельба, то ли нет. Как-то они сбежали. Потом было адски холодно в лесу, и она немного согрелась тем, что было у Билли. Он вроде как сказал ей идти вперед и пообещал догнать. А значит, он непременно догонит. Макс кивает, иногда невпопад. Пьет чай, тревожно оглядывается, стоит потерять волка из виду. Но он всегда возвращается к ней. И всего один раз оскаливает зубы, стоит Дастину потянуть к нему руку. Больше этого не пытается делать никто.  
Когда окончательно темнеет, все собирают вещи, теперь провожатым становится Джонатан, он забирает себе и рюкзак Макс. Уилл неторопливо идёт сам, Майк и миссис Байерс ни на шаг от него не отходят, Нэнси тоже держится с ними, чтобы избежать лишних расспросов, а Макс, наоборот, старается не приближаться, поэтому процессия растягивается по тропинке, на которую они скоро выходят, на несколько десятков футов.  
— Где ты так научилась с ними общаться? — спрашивает Лукас, кивая на волка, трусящего рядом с Макс.  
— В Калифорнии, — равнодушно пожимает она плечами. Иногда нет лучшего ответа на вопрос, чем прямой ответ.  
К лесному домику они добираются ближе к первому часу ночи, он и правда весьма неказист с виду, а внутри все затянуло плесенью до того, что напоминает изнанку. Зато это неплохая крыша над головой и спать на дощатом полу удобнее, чем на земле. Решив, что останутся в нем до тех пор, пока не закончатся припасы, они обустраиваются на ночлег.  
И только тогда, заново деля спальники, замечают, что волка с ними больше нет. Стива, кстати, тоже. Никто не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз его видел. 

16.

Он не понимает, зачем так долго сюда бежал. Для чего ему понадобилась эта груда одежды, замотанная в куртку. Она тяжелая и воняет. По внутренностям расходится, будто газ, неприятное ощущение, смутное предвестье какой-то мысли. Оно заставляет принюхиваться. Хватать зубами за связанные вместе рукава и волочить назад. Добыча, которую нельзя сожрать. Глупая добыча. Но ничего интереснее на дороге к поляне, пахнущей людьми, ему в ночи не попадается. Это место он помнит, здесь он спал днём. И стерёг двуногого.  
Двуногий никуда не делся, но виден сквозь туман.  
Он с трудом вспоминает, как зовут двуногого.  
Следом за этим приходит память о том, как зовут его самого.  
Выбираться из волчьей шкуры давно не было так больно.  
Стоя на четвереньках и пялясь на голые, грязные пальцы, Билли с трудом подавляет подступившую к горлу тошноту. Это не его лапы, это омерзительно светлые куски мяса. Он переворачивается на спину и лежит в траве до тех пор, пока не слышит ритмичного стука собственных зубов. Дотянувшись до мокрой насквозь от росы, изрезанной мелким стеклом одежды, он натягивает ее на себя. Футболку, ботинки... нет, сперва штаны. Нащупав сигареты в кармане, он закуривает и наконец вспоминает, зачем сейчас быть человеком.  
Харрингтон.  
Стоять на ногах ему по-прежнему неудобно. Билли прикрывает глаза, перешагивая в изнанку. Осматривается, схватившись за ближайший, поросший густым мхом ствол. Харрингтон сидит, откинув голову назад, в окружении двух пустых бутылок из-под бурбона и одной поменьше, пластиковой, валяющейся в ногах. Неподалёку — сваленные в кучу ветки, жалкая попытка развести костёр. Трухлявая и сырая, древесина плохо горит на изнанке. Даже облитая горючим.  
Оторвавшись от дерева, Билли заново учится ходить, руки напряжены и готовы тотчас же опуститься на землю, если равновесие удержать не удастся. Харрингтон приходит в себя, отупело таращится на него, несколько раз моргает.  
— Как... живой.  
Билли нечленораздельно мычит в ответ, слишком занятый ходьбой. Каждый шаг даётся легче предыдущего, но добравшись до Харрингтона, он валится на землю рядом, не готовый никого никуда вытаскивать ещё какое-то время. К себе надо привыкнуть. На изнанке он, по крайней мере, не перекинется _нечаянно_.  
— Нахер ты тут торчишь? — спрашивает Билли и по тому, как дернулся от его голоса Харрингтон, догадывается, что учиться ему нужно не только ходить прямо. Какой-то заметной части его нутра этого категорически не хочется. В голове все ещё звеняще пусто и просто. Память о силе и скорости неприятно зудит в каждой поре.  
— Спроси чего полегче, — покосившись на него, отвечает Харрингтон. — Я вроде как просто сидел тут. На этом самом месте. Со всеми. Потом мне приснилось, что они пропали. Но я проснулся. Потом... не знаю, выпил ещё. Заснул, и все пропали насовсем. Я пробовал ещё пить, но это не помогло. Только... избавился от лишнего.  
Билли точно не помнит, когда заметил, что Харрингтона с ними не стало. Он был занят — охранял Макс, гонял зайцев, держался подальше от Нэнси. Он провёл с ней рядом слишком много времени и мог бы отличить ее запах из тысячи других женских запахов. Он хотел ее, разогретую, готовую. Он почти ее поимел и до сих пор не уверен, почему остановился.  
— Мне здесь нравится, — продолжает Харрингтон, все ещё полупьяный с виду, но говорящий на удивление четко. — Здесь спокойно. Все неважное вроде как остаётся снаружи. Никогда не думал, что умирать будет так познавательно.  
Хмыкнув, Билли закуривает. Протягивает Харрингтону пачку, тот достаёт себе сигарету. Нечаянно касается ладони Билли и отдергивает руку, будто обжегся. Задумчиво вертит сигарету в пальцах, рассматривая ее с преувеличенным вниманием.  
— Тебя ведь тоже здесь нет. Ничего этого нет. Уилл рассказывал, на изнанке бывает странное. Тени, голоса.  
Билли щёлкает зажигалкой у него перед носом.  
— Сам ты тень, Харрингтон. Бухая, задротская тень.  
Тот несколько секунд смотрит на огонь, пока не догадывается прикурить.  
— Я вынес двум людям мозги, — рассматривая дым, говорит Харрингтон. — До сих пор не знаю, за что. Просто разозлился. Я точно понял в какой-то момент, что вы с Нэнс ушли. Как будто сам там был. У меня голова взорвалась, половина хотела, чтобы я задержал остальных. Или перестрелял. Половина хотела застрелиться, чтобы не зудело так сильно. Этот запах, он намертво въелся в участке и никуда потом не делся, сколько ни убегай. Гнилой, сладковатый. Я думаю, я научился нюхать внутрь. То, чем пахну внутри.  
Все дело в куртке, думает Билли, которого эти философские рассуждения изрядно грузят. В его любимой джинсовой куртке с меховой оторочкой, которую Харрингтон так и не снял. Вот за чем сюда вернулся зверь.  
— Все было так же, как днём. Половина меня отлично понимала, что делает другая половина, но ни черта не могла с этим поделать. Я одновременно хотел морочить тебе голову и объяснить, что морочу тебе голову. Объяснить, что понял про Денверсов. Когда я понял, что оно снова навалилось, я думал вышибить себе мозги, но не смог. Этого не хотела та половина, которая должна была всех остановить. Это меня взбесило. Настолько, что... я сам не понял, как выстрелил. И зачем. Я просто хотел кого-то убить. А эти двое были чужими. И они мне не понравились. Я застрелил двоих людей за то, что они мне не понравились.  
Харрингтон криво усмехается, качает головой. Забытая сигарета тлеет в пальцах. Сквозь дым на землю опускаются светящиеся хлопья, снег изнанки. Билли глубоко, полной грудью затягивается. Ему отчаянно не хватает слов.  
— Я убил Томми. Он пытался нас остановить, когда мы разбили машину. Шериф ему сперва помогал, потом схлопотал пулю в живот за то, что не дал меня застрелить. По-настоящему сильный мужик. Столько там мариноваться. И все равно остаться при мозгах.  
— Ты убил Томми.  
— Я убил Томми, — повторяет он. — Выгрыз ему кадык зубами. Пил его кровь. Не пизди мне про запахи, Харрингтон. Пошли отсюда.  
Ладонь у Харрингтона ледяная, запястье оплетено темными сосудами. Билли вздергивает его на ноги, поддерживая за плечо. Одновременно с этим вытаскивая их с изнанки. Делая шаг назад, он вместо густого, заросшего корнями лесного месива ступает на твёрдую землю.  
В ноздри бьет ароматный ночной воздух. Вдалеке ухает сыч. Руки тянет к земле.  
Билли вцепляется Харрингтону в плечи.  
— Надо идти, — цедит он сквозь зубы, пытаясь не дышать слишком глубоко. — Тут херовое место. Тонкое. Надо идти вперёд.  
— Ты... — глаза у Харрингтона широко распахнуты, в темных провалах зрачков Билли видит своё отражение — лохматое, покачивающееся. — Ты... живой.  
Билли отвешивает ему легкую пощечину.  
— Зато ты сдохнешь нахер, — рычит он, — если не начнёшь шевелить ногами. Давай, какого хера уставился. Пошёл!  
Он хватает Харрингтона за отворот куртки, пытается развернуть и толкнуть вперёд, но тот неожиданно проворно выкручивается, перехватывая его руку. Разозлившись, Билли подсекает его, но не удерживается на ногах. Они катятся по земле, обмениваясь ударами. Билли переполняет радость. Из-за веток прямо ему в лицо светит полная луна. Воздух привычно сгущается вокруг кожи, оплетает сквозь неё мышцы, вот-вот наполнит их правильной, звериной силой. Лицо Харрингона расплывается, уплощается перед глазами. Билли легко стряхивает его с себя, отталкивает на землю, переворачивается на четвереньки. Жадно глотает воздух, вздрагивая всем телом. Дерёт землю ногтями, сжимая ее в кулаках. Больше никого не стоит между ним и свободой, это знание пришло среди ночи само, распустилось, заполнило все звенящее пространство между ушами. Можно — все. Никогда не оглядываться, никогда не поджимать хвост, никогда не отступать. Не вылезать из приятного, сильного тела оттого, что чужие зубы сжимаются на загривке.  
Он купается в лунном свете, но никак не может нырнуть целиком, мешает жесткий захват на горле, назойливый голос в ушах, зовущий его по имени, требующий не дурить и что-то там ещё. От этого шума, лезущего вместе с луной под кожу, у Билли начисто срывает башку, он приходит в себя, чувствуя подрагивающую яремную вену под зубами, она бьется так часто и громко, что отдаётся пульсацией в висках. Мертвенно-бледный Харрингтон не отводит от него глаз и не сопротивляется. К земле его прижимают серые когтистые лапы.  
— Давай же, — сдавленно шепчет Харрингтон.  
Билли проводит шершавым языком по его шее. По его щеке. По его дрогнувшему подбородку. Чем дальше, тем правильнее пахнет Харрингтон, неловко тянущийся к нему рукой, гладящий за ухом, сжимающий пальцы в шерсти.

 

17.

В новостях сообщили, что виной всему была неконтролируемая химическая реакция в закрытой лаборатории, которая повлекла за собой серию взрывов. Троих виновных отправили под суд, который продолжался ещё шесть с половиной месяцев. За это время Хоппер снова начал ходить, выписался из реабилитационного центра и переехал в Бангор, где Джойс Байерс сняла дом у родственников первого мужа. Верная своим привычкам, она поселилась на отшибе и кроме двустволки хранила в чулане большое количество легковоспламеняющихся вещей. Джонатан устроился на работу в автомастерскую, чтобы собрать денег на колледж для младшего брата. Уильям Байерс хорошо учился в школе, где никто больше не называл его зомби. С друзьями он переписывался и виделся каждые несколько месяцев. За это следовало благодарить в первую очередь Нэнси, родителям которой в качестве компенсации предоставили прекрасный домик в пригороде Бостона. Их отношения с Джонатаном переживали странные времена. Каждый был благодарен судьбе за предоставленную паузу и внимательно присматривался к другому. В Бостоне же поселили и отца Лукаса Синклера, потерявшего в катаклизме жену. Зато обретшего лучшую подругу в лице Клавдии Хендерсон, с которой они завели традицию выпивать текилу по четвергам, но ничего большего. Выписавшись из одной дорогостоящей частной клиники, где она за государственный счёт поправляла здоровье, в гости к Уилерам по их же приглашению приехала овдовевшая за это время Сильвия Харрингтон, ее мужа, наглотавшегося отравленной воды, так и не смогли вывести из комы. Они с Карен Уилер почти подружились, несмотря на все годы предыдущих разногласий, если бы не одно едкое замечание Сильвии о том, что Майк слишком много времени проводит, запершись в комнате со своим приятелем, как будто тот ему подружка. Детям Карен, разумеется, ничего не сказала, но в тот же вечер пожаловалась мужу на то, что некоторых людей не меняет даже психушка.  
Нэнси отлично провела время на весеннем балу в новой школе, но постоянного парня так и не завела. В отсутствие Стива она заняла его место, подвозя туда-сюда ребят и проводя с ними время не без интереса для себя. Но никакие расспросы пока что не удовлетворяли ее любопытства: все как один утверждали, что Макс, пропавшая прямо из охотничьего домика, ни разу не давала о себе знать. Никто ничего не слышал и о ее брате.  
Майк переживал из-за исчезновения Одиннадцатой поначалу, но потом успокоился. Этому помог один откровенный разговор, который с тем же успехом можно было назвать сном. Уиллу снились сны похуже, но он учился с ними справляться. По крайней мере, никто пока не тянулся к нему среди дня.  
В ста тридцати милях к северу от Бостона, на окраине Вудстока поселилась странная пара: восемнадцатилетний Стивен с девочкой по имени Джейн, которую он называл сестрой. Местные жители сперва подозревали разное, однако дети вели себя самым скромным образом, утверждая, что живут на деньги, которые присылают им родители, а переехали потому, что врачи из-за редкой болезни легких прописали Джейн жить на свежем воздухе. В школе она училась с умеренным усердием, но друзей не заводила. Отчасти из-за своеобразного чувства юмора. Например, в экзаменационном сочинении на тему важности научных открытий Джейн привела в пример распространённое заблуждение, бытовавшее вплоть до середины девятнадцатого века, о том, что ласточки зимуют, закапываясь в ил. «Многие серьезные ученые, — писала Джейн, — на полном серьезе закапывали бедных птиц в ил и потом подробно описывали, как те захлебываются, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Однако, что бы ни воображала себе по этому поводу современная наука, доказать им удалось лишь то, что закопанные человеческими руками в ил ласточки умирают». Преподавательница литературы, миссис Бахман, на всякий случай вызвала в школу ее брата и взяла с него обещание, что он покажет это сочинение родителям. Через две недели Стивен передал ей письмо, в котором Сильвия Харрингтон размашистым почерком благодарила миссис Бахман за заботу о ее детях, но просила не волноваться из-за небольших шалостей Джейн, которые следовало списать на подростковый период. Миссис Бахман насчитала в письме тринадцать ошибок и порадовалась, что хотя бы с грамотностью у Джейн Харрингтон дела обстоят получше. Они с братом заняли небольшой домик на две спальни на самом краю заповедника Белые горы. Муж миссис Бахман, который любил рыбачить на местной реке, утверждал, что несколько раз замечал их на противоположном берегу с двумя огромными волками, которых дети обнимали, как пушистых котят, а потом происходила и вовсе какая-то чертовщина. Но зная любовь мистера Бахмана к крепким настойкам, мало кто его слушал.


End file.
